


[銀土] 銀刃揮灑出的雲彩能否換回失土

by anpathio



Series: 土子 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 88,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 2013年前言本篇內文為原著向，嚴肅風、虐有、bi---有，但絕對補償得毫不手軟。寫設定之初尚未拜讀過夏目的波動，後來看了也不擔心，因為要講的事情不一樣。沿途的參考藍本則是無限住人，在銀魂之前幕末的世界對我來說就是無限的世界（笑）這篇過去的代號是「芙蓉篇」（因為小玉戲份很重要），知之為知之。對我來說意義重大，因為這才是「第一篇想寫的銀土」，構想是07年奠定、剛接觸銀魂不久，在自己現在所有稱為主線的文章誕生前，真正的第一篇。那時候我還以為自己不會動筆寫銀土文（覺得還掌握不好認定的兩人性格），於是做了這篇設定，想說「如果只能寫一篇的話，我想寫這個」。但是因為我所看到的銀土兩人互動，距離還在喧嘩上等的我家銀土設定都太遙遠，於是這篇的時間點變成「未來」，而我為了找出來「他們為什麼能夠如此？」，開始了漫長的補完之路（笑）五年、寫了將近50萬字的文後，我終於動筆寫這個「未來」了。希望這次也能夠讓我家銀土活得有價值，結束得有尊嚴。





	1. 暴風總在不經意間襲擊 01

「謝謝光臨！請別忘記您的糖與奶精，攪拌棒在...」

年輕店員看到土方逕自打開杯蓋擠入一坨可觀的美奶滋時瞪大了眼睛，土方若無其事地把糖包放回去，  
『你新來的？以後看到我只要做黑咖啡就好。』

「啊、是......請小心攪拌...」  
說著像是不知所措、充場面的話，店員生硬地把下巴收回，土方甚至認為聽到很清脆的"扣"一聲。

有必要這麼僵硬嗎？  
覺得店員大驚小怪得很詭異，也許是上班第一天就碰到怪客人的關係？  
看來美奶滋派的勢力還不夠強大哪！

走出店門，帶著濕氣的晚風陣陣，把白日的暑氣驅逐不少。  
要是等等下雨就討厭了，還是趕緊把點心送到任務完成就回去趕公文吧！  
討厭的夏日預算案.......

 

「等等美奶滋妖怪你不准進來！！ 今天是冬季哀歌馬拉松重播、我一定要看完！！」  
「小神樂你不准對萬事屋重要財源和委託人用這種口氣說話！話說都重播第三次了你是要看幾遍！」

還不算踏進玄關，就先被裡面的住民高分貝宣言砲擊到，實在是有點無辜。  
土方平淡說出『我只是來轉送そよ姫交代的東西』後，就被兩人抓進去：手上袋子被小的抽走，人則被大的拖進去。

遺憾的是，袋內的高級御用點心似乎有點威力不足。  
這邊的自然捲才正殷勤招呼土方坐下享用他剛做好的晚餐，那邊的女王已趁著廣告空檔吃光點心再度提出驅逐公告。

「為什麼每次美奶滋妖怪來萬事屋，銀ちゃん就會趕人家出門啦！」  
「為了萬事屋財源的穩固還有你的醋昆布供給這點小犧牲算什麼！阿銀我的幸福也是要顧的啊！」

眼見一大一小越吵越烈，土方即便無意久留，仍是以不算特別快的速度，將銀時犧牲出來的那碗飯加上美奶滋配著少許菜餚下肚，再把便利商店買來的咖啡一口氣喝完。  
只不過這段期間，萬事屋的主人已在吵架中獲得勝利：中國女孩氣呼呼地帶著大狗離開。

『我吃飽了。』  
「耶？！太快了！份量不夠吧？我再去...」

搖頭制止自然捲打算發揮從無米之炊變出食物的實力，站起的土方把咖啡紙杯遞給他，  
『不管怎樣，今天都不合適。』

明瞭這已是戀人很委婉的拒絕，以前可是連這份考慮的心思都不給予的。  
銀時自知該認份點，只是跟孩子開吵又希望破滅，兩頭空的滋味真不好受。  
「組裡很忙？為什麼真選組裡有擔當的幹部還是那麼少？！  
鬼之副長不要太萬能可以嗎？」

銀時連珠砲般語句所抱怨的弦外之音讓土方苦笑了下。  
若裝傻能夠讓組員成長，早這麼做了。  
人才不足在歷經伊東叛亂、見迴組等事件一直都是問題，更別提流氓出身的組員上進心不足、導致內部升遷也捉襟見肘了。

想起前陣子庫房盤點，實際量與帳面上莫名不合也找不出漏洞等種種煩心事，就覺得一大早代替近藤老大去將軍城內開什麼新規保全會議真是一整個浪費時間。

 

『等你像是白血球王那麼能幹了，跟近藤老大說說看、也許可以來應徵臨時助手。』  
於是隨口說了，那種像是不可能的事情。

「哼哼拿分身來威脅本尊可是沒用的！  
哪～阿銀我能幹的地方，十四應該最清楚吧？」  
扔下空杯、從後抱住在玄關穿鞋的戀人，咬著耳垂講著近似雙關的話語，確認不肯回頭的土方耳根略略泛紅，才收下這麼一點小補償地放手。

「那麼就乖乖等候副長大人的面試通知啦！」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

夏日將餘暉的尾巴拖長了，夜色從一角擴展勢力也終至交替的時刻。  
預期的雨沒有降下，土方則趁機點上回屯所前的最後一根煙。  
如果真的下起雨來，按慣例是可以叫屯所的人開車來接，沒什麼好擔心。

原本只是為拋開煩心的雜想而把巡邏的距離隨意加長了些，土方卻不由得注意到，在人煙逐漸稀少的街道上，一些不該聚集的氣息。

攘夷志士？只是都到了讓人可以察覺的範圍還不圍攻上來，是在等待？  
哼！不管等什麼，應該沒有例外都要處分掉。

儘管再走下去的路似乎連路燈都要沈睡，進入城市邊緣的廢屋區、遠離人群和鬧街對於刀的揮展也有好處。  
假裝還在隨意欣賞夜景，土方不動聲色地調整呼吸，預備迎擊。

扔下的煙蒂成為雙方出擊的默契，制敵機先的土方發現自己也未佔到太多便宜，這表示對方有備而來。

『敢對真選組揮刀就是幕府的敵人！  
好歹報上名來、免得成為刀下無名魂！』

 

開戰之初，土方就覺得這回的對手不怎一樣。

安靜，是第一個詭異的地方。  
比起那些嚷著「天誅！」或是「幕府的走狗！」就衝上來的攘夷志士，這群不管怎問話都選擇不回答的人更難捉摸意圖。  
若說是尋仇，又似缺乏提刀直接砍來的決心，磨蹭著、等待什麼？

 

整齊，是第二個注意點。  
以往的襲擊對象常有實力參差不齊的現象，而長年習慣以一對多的自己總能立即判斷出威脅和弱點所在，加以各個擊破。

這些人不僅衣著類似，持刀的實力顯出已為挑選過的成員，刀法的俐落與收斂規律像是從道場中鍛鍊出來的。  
自己也算是道場出身，此類舊式組織在天人文化衝擊下並未消失，柳生家即是一例。  
但一般道場不會與真選組有所摩擦，若說要針對自己，武州那段陳年舊帳現在要來翻也未免太晚。

幾回合點到為止的砍殺喝阻不了從小巷或不知何處跳出的敵人，問話又待不到回應，令土方一度以為自己掉入RPG的練功模式。  
直到決定縮短戰線，土方轉入一條更為陰暗的巷道卻差點撞上迎面而來的物體才讓真實感重回、只是代價高昂。

 

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊———！！」  
眼看著賴以生計的拉麵攤車被來人撞翻，年約四十的男子發出了慘叫，也中止得很突然。

沒有時間喊痛，險些陪同摔得狼狽的土方立即拿了掉落在身上的雜物甩向拿刀砍來的敵人，再將只顧著蹲下，沒發現其實擋在路上的老闆一把拉開。

 

「嗚嗚武士大人們饒命！！」  
被拉扯得跌跌撞撞，體型不算瘦弱只因年齡在腹間做出投資的麵攤老闆頭也不抬地抖音求饒。  
「小林我會替各位大爺上香的請放過我———」

 

『在真的死人之前先給我站好...喂你們！！對手是我吧？  
不要把無辜市民扯入！！』

不敢讓搞不清楚狀況的小林離開太遠，土方不知不覺間連刀鞘都拿在手上充當武器。  
但見那幾人交換眼神後殺氣不減，先前的猶豫和等待氣氛都已消失，土方就知道他們此行不打算留其他活口。  
『你運氣真不好啊！看來他們連你的命都想要。』

 

「耶？騙人的吧大爺！」  
跪倒在地上，雖仍發著抖，但也聽話地抓起土方踹給他的鍋蓋。

 

『不想死又不能戰的話、就逃吧！』  
稍微確認了至少拉麵老闆的來時路還沒有敵人的氣息即選擇背對，土方迅速評估眼前的情勢。  
稍早砍倒四個之後，三人在看得見的巷口，左方的暗處有兩個氣息等待，右方應該也有一兩個。

 

一口氣引出來！

 

『老闆！麵攤借我用哪！』  
呆立等人砍上來不是自己的作風，土方選擇主動出擊。  
踏前、就著已傾頹的麵攤板跳上，把打算從旁邊圍牆襲擊的人先一刀斬下，  
順勢搶下對方的武器。墜下的屍體摔落在攤車上、震落了其上不少碗盤，把原已狹窄的巷口擠得只剩1/3，也讓巷口的兩人躲閃得措手不及。

趁此落勢，奪得兩刀的土方捨棄刀鞘一躍而下，以左右兩刃的威力在逼退兩人之餘，也給予不小的創傷 — 各斷其腕。

 

「哇啊啊啊！！」  
敵方的慘叫不是能喘息的時刻，重點是要讓慘叫的一直不是自己。  
甫落地，土方即把刀揮向第三人，對方於驚嚇中連退，在躲閃中摔出巷口。  
本要上前永久解除威脅的土方，卻反被巷外的連續回擊給逼退至攤車處。

 

『哼！槍嗎？』  
撐在攤車面板上的左上臂一陣火辣，飛快瞄過一眼確認子彈只是擦過。  
是狙擊手，不知幾人還在暗處，這下子得改變方針了。

 

『你們似乎也不想堂堂正正對決嘛！』  
雖然剛才的確是劇烈動作，自覺到喘得不應該的土方設法不讓胸口的起伏影響到說話力道。  
『既然如此我也只好拿出誠意了！』

 

大略估算距離和方向，土方手腳並用讓身邊的木板碗盤都當成障礙物甩向可見的敵人。  
一時鏗鏘撞擊聲還有驚呼不斷，經驗稍老練的劍士則不會受影響，但乍看只是威力微弱的拖延舉動，是為了後頭的王牌鋪路。

 

「叩隆叩隆——」  
一桶被砍掉開關的瓦斯桶冒著火焰燒過攤車後滾到街道上肆虐、頓時臭氣四洩、火勢則隨著之前的散落物擴展勢力。  
火焰把餘下幾人的位置曝光，原本想趁亂清除的土方算了一下發現人數短少，顯然有人從小林在自己掩護下跑走後就追去。

 

在內心暗叫不妙，理智反應是縮回暗巷跟著回追，  
但、一個市井小民的生命值得自己這樣奔波嗎？

 

眼前突然閃過一道白藍色身影，白的是那外褂，藍的是袖口的海洋圖樣。  
再一眨眼、心知是幻象：面對的巷內空無一物，身體則已順應了選擇鑽入更錯綜複雜的巷道內奔馳，把火光掩映的街道拋下。

 

— 這也會是你的選擇哪？

 

愚蠢、可是正確。  
土方嘴邊浮現了自嘲的笑。

「嗚啊大爺求求您饒命！我發誓我什麼都沒看到！！  
拜託了家中還有大小姐跟次郎在等我回家啊！」

小林跌坐在地上緊抓著手上不堪一擊的鍋蓋，面前兩個人影因為月光角度巨大到完全覆蓋了他，殺氣也是。  
就算知道鍋蓋對日本刀怎看都沒用處還是對著敵人當盾牌用，該是劈頭的一刀卻遲遲沒下來。

 

「扑喔！」「呃咳！」  
仍是兩刀兩個的處理法，土方抽離刀後，兩具剛成了屍體的物體攤軟落地。  
總算及時趕到，除去真的喘得莫名過份，還不算太糟的結果。

 

剛剛奔跑途中就著難得的空檔掏出手機想申請救援，未料因地區偏遠顯示圈外，而小林竟然跑出了廢屋區，往更荒郊野外的地方更是雪上加霜。  
土方盤算著就地解決那些詭異的攘夷份子的可能性，找到小林、確保對方四肢健全也是為了另一個重要原因。

 

『快起來！把這傢伙的衣服剝下跟你對調！』  
土方蹲下檢查另一人身上是否有可供辨識身份的證件、或甚至可用於戰鬥的物品，同時催促他動作跟上。  
所幸小林雖然膽小，遵守命令跟逃跑的動作還算快，  
「大爺？為什麼要換？」

 

『為了讓你保命逃出去哪！』  
確認對方真的有備而來 — 搜尋一無所獲 — 認命的土方把唯一的希望完全轉換到眼前這個略顯肥胖、稱作廢柴大叔也不為過的中年男子身上。  
再次掏出手機，卻不是真選組內配置的機種，而是銀時送的香菇手機。

 

『你現在可是身負重任哪！  
沒跑到終點之前都不准停、聽到沒？』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「他在前面！！」

從土方的身影消失在火焰中，這群人才終於開始慌張。  
都聽說鬼之副長是個面臨挑戰不會畏縮、隻身闖入轉海屋面對大批坐擁新式武器敵人也毫不畏懼的人，竟會被幾發子彈簡單逼退。  
使得他們過一會兒才發覺，土方並未趁亂襲擊上來。  
本以為是先前的計策終於奏效，可清除了攤車附近的障礙物也沒有土方的蹤影，這才想起唯一的漏洞，急起直追。

 

映入眼簾的是蹲在倒臥屍體旁的土方背影，月光照映下雙刀上血跡斑斑，配以附近竹林的沙沙作響，好一幅震懾人心的景象。

 

『不是道場出身、對非官府..的市井小民也、不放過...  
你們...真的是、攘夷志士嗎？』

 

緩緩轉身站起，土方的話語被喘息切得零落，但他仍努力不讓持刀的姿勢有任何破綻。

 

出了廢屋區後是開闊的戰場，小丘上零星的雜草跟碎石都成不了掩蔽。  
如果對方要在遠距開槍射殺也能輕易得逞，但不知為何，土方覺得他們的目的不在狙殺。  
而對方也不辜負期望，包圍圈慢慢縮小。  
一二、三四五....好像還有六、看不清楚，很久沒被盛大歡迎了。

 

先前跑步時就已注意到，明明沒有失血過多的問題，身上也無其他傷口，眼前實不該如此模糊，呼吸不該如此紊亂。

 

被下藥了.....什麼時候？  
在午餐後攝取的外食除了銀時那份意外的晚餐，就只有.....

 

聯想起那個便利商店的新店員不尋常的僵硬，加上敵人被跟蹤時靜觀其變的等待行為，突然都明白了。  
只是這麼縝密的行動準備，為什麼似曾相識？

 

『不回答嗎？看來只有一條路了。』  
即便先抓痛了手臂的傷口欲保持清醒，視線仍被黑暗侵蝕中。

困獸之鬥，土方心中有譜這回自己就是那頭困獸，但要乖乖倒下前，這些傢伙可要付出夠份量的代價：生命的份量。  
『面對真選組鬼之副長的質詢，閉著嘴巴可是不禮貌的行為啊！』

 

起步、憑藉本能衝向除了自己以外有呼吸的生物。  
揮刀、以直覺迎戰對方的攻勢、回擊，一次次扯裂包圍圈。

 

然後等待 — 也許是最可笑的期待 — 那個看起來跑一百公尺就會倒下的大叔，能夠好狗運地找到最近的援助，回來找自己。

 

但、感覺不是很久的某個時刻、  
眼裡的光被陣來自腿上的劇痛突如其來地終結，伴隨著遠去的巨響。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小林老闆、大小姐跟次郎，取自softbank系列廣告的部分ww  
> 次郎是那個老爹（狗）  
> 大小姐是奶奶 www


	2. 暴風總在不經意間襲擊 02

盼望已久的涼爽在月亮露臉沒多久之後降臨，淅瀝的細雨妝點了大江戶，除了驅逐了在鬧街上的人群，也讓草間潛藏已久的青蛙們興奮不已。  
覺得庭院裡的青蛙太過興高采烈、讓人聽不見電視的對話，手枕在頭後躺得舒服的褐髮青年所做的並不是拿起遙控器把音量調大，而是微微偏頭朝著門外說句「小聲點」。

說來奇怪，蛙鳴真的在瞬間消失了。  
青年回復原先悠閒的姿態，不過他也不是真的在"看"電視 — 看來秀氣的臉上半部平穩地戴著畫了眼睛的眼罩 — 而是在"聽"電視，喃著「這就是那傢伙提到的戲劇啊？」等莫名的話。

嘈雜聲不久再起，這回不是庭院的青蛙，青年頗不情願地判定是來自走廊，接近速度還快得像是奔跑。

記得那個白癡副長的局中法度有一條是不能在走廊上奔跑...  
想死嗎這群人？

話說自己是不管事的，為什麼往這裡？  
「在門口停下！不准弄濕我房內！」

如先前吼青蛙的靈驗，鬧烘烘的一群人在衝入瞬間勉強止住，餘勢則把門拉得大開，喊著「隊長不好了！」大膽衝過來的是真選組監察，山崎退。  
褐髮青年頗不甘願地拉開眼罩一角，門口黑壓壓的一堆廢物組員，已經被山崎神奇地在房內榻榻米上墊了一層塑膠布上則摔著一個濕淋淋喘兮兮還穿著血衣的中年大叔。  
這是什麼惡趣味作戰嗎？

「他說是副長要他來傳話的、說只能給一番隊隊長的訊息。」  
顯然充當橋樑的山崎迅速補上前情提要，還要大叔把證據拿出來：香菇造型的手機。

真選組內知道土方有兩個手機的人不多，褐髮青年跟真選組監察恰恰是其中兩位。

 

「嗚、哈、跑死我了......  
他要我開著這個、邊跑邊錄音、直到跑進屯所....」

講沒兩句就跟組員要水喝的小林即便已休息一陣，還是抖個不停，把不少汗水和雨水落在塑膠布上，山崎又變出條毛巾給他擦著。

 

褐髮青年，真選組三巨頭之一的沖田總悟面無表情地接下手機，停掉錄音模式，把檔案從頭播放。

『呼、應該開始了？  
總悟！聽到這個、馬上去確保近藤先生的安全！  
我這邊被奇怪的...攘夷志士纏上、目前找不到跡象..是什麼組織，但來頭、應該不小、不能掉以輕心！  
然後、你也要小心！真選組交給你了。  
....大叔不要把手機抵著汗衫，浸濕會壞的....」

訓斥該怎麼拿手機跑步後，是開始奔跑的腳步聲。  
沖田關掉檔案，察看資訊。

 

「他要你開著錄音跑步？」  
「是、很怪...但他說要我、沿路紀錄跑過的地點...  
也才可以、知道我花了多久時間...」

 

43分鐘17秒，假設從屯所門口鬧到這裡只要三分鐘，也已經是足以發生大事的時間了。

 

山崎首次為了他人冷汗直滴，  
「隊長、副長他現在還沒回來，說不定正需要支援！我們可以...」

 

「原田，馬上備車、還有買一百客哈根大使的現金。  
我要往恒道館道場。」

 

「隊長？！」  
眼見說出的命令完全土方無關，山崎不由得喊住已經起身整裝的沖田，後者只是冷冷地看著他。  
「吉米就依照大叔走的路線走一遍，只准一人去，看到什麼立刻回報。  
除此之外不能輕舉妄動，違反我命令的人一律斬立決。」

 

「怎麼可以？！萬一副長...」  
山崎的不可置信擴展到門口也在擔心土方的組員，但沖田並未理會他們，觀察了小林一會兒。

「喂、大叔！  
你看到這手機主人的時候，他受傷了？  
你身上的血是誰的？」

「啊啊對對對、他說過這衣服要留給你們檢查...」  
動作笨拙地跪起，小林一邊脫下髒到不行的和服外褂一邊回想，  
「那老兄沒受傷吧？只是好像很喘，跑太快？」

 

是對方的衣服，土方在屍體上找不到眼睛可見的線索，所以派人送回來檢驗嗎？  
沖田要齋藤接下去分析，要眾人今晚進入警戒模式。

 

「沖田隊長！！」  
山崎再次以要面對火箭筒的決心吼住沖田，儘管知道這位一番隊隊長總是成天把「土方先生去死！」掛在嘴邊，如今顯然是無視土方近似於求救的舉動（雖然錄音中聽不出來），實在是很難相信他能這麼冷酷。

 

「哼、從這位大叔的話、還有這段錄音你們還聽不出來嗎？  
土方先生是什麼貨色跑步就會喘？  
沒有受傷卻明顯喘不過氣，對方肯定下毒抓了他，目的是什麼還不清楚。  
總之現在最重要的就是保護好近藤老大，還有真選組。」

沖田嘴邊嘲笑般的笑意很淺，他被隊員們都忽略的那句『真選組交給你了』攪起了內心的波瀾。

走出時抬頭看向天空，帶了血色的雲圍繞在月亮周邊，不祥的預兆。  
青年瞇細了眼，發出了旁人不甚明瞭的疑問，  
「土方先生、被抓的你會走哪條路呢？」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「雖然100客哈根大使是真的很有誠意......  
你明白這是多麼過份的要求？^_^」

「很抱歉，但拜託您就這三天，請不要讓他離開您的視線。」

「如果我不答應呢？^_^」  
現任恒道館道場實質管理人，實則歌舞伎町最強魔王的志村妙狀似平和、甚至是微笑地問出，但周遭的空氣緊繃到連一隻蚊子都飛不進去。  
正座中的沖田總悟表情毫無變動，彷彿早就預備著阿妙的回答。

 

「這不僅是我個人的請託，也是真選組全體的。」  
眼裡的決心依舊，沖田微移身體，雙手擺放於膝蓋前、上身彎了下去，  
「因為現在只有您能辦到，所以、我來拜託您，盼您成全。」

 

「......！」  
才放置完大量突如其來的冰品，回來的新八看到的是這景：真選組實力最強的男人，在他家客廳對自家姊姊跪著請託。  
到底是碰到什麼麻煩讓土方先生解決不了，還讓沖田先生如此低聲下氣？  
直覺讓他想衝向前扶起，但被兩人問答間懸宕的AT力場鎮住，動彈不得。

一陣，這一方的少女依然是笑靨如花，  
「三天，從現在算起。  
超過一秒還在我視線內的話就馬上格斃^_^」

「謝謝大姊頭，那麼細節就如剛剛告訴您的部分，麻煩您安排了。」  
沖田起身、與新八擦身而過時，接走剛到訪時他要求要拿到的近藤手機，無視少年充滿疑惑和擔憂的眼神走了出去。  
對不需知情的外人，他只丟出"現在組內忙得不可開交，不希望近藤礙事"的解釋。

「新ちゃん，啟動ＳＯＬ系統，把屋頂的天線拔掉、今後三天連報紙都不能讓大猩猩看到。」  
頗有餘裕地下指示，阿妙順道交代了新八明天不用出門採買，同時發簡訊通知九兵衛她們的夏日怪談99夜之約要延後。

 

「耶？姊姊、為什麼？」  
如果啟動ＳＯＬ是為了保護近藤，封鎖新聞是為了什麼？  
加上收走手機、斷絕通訊路徑...這不是軟禁嗎？！  
這些是沖田先生的要求？

「現在主流媒體內容可會腐壞心靈的，我可不想處理腐敗的大猩猩^_^#」  
少女，笑容依舊燦爛。

 

道場門口，負責載送的原田一臉焦急地等待。  
身為少數與土方算得上熟稔的隊員，他同樣也很憂心自家長官的安危。  
無奈一番隊隊長就是指名要他跟從，不然就算自己的腹部不保，他也會跟著山崎重回現場偵察。

 

「回屯所，吉米該回報狀況了...」  
「請等等、沖田先生！」  
新八上氣不接下氣地叫住正要上車的沖田，不過完全被忽略：褐髮青年輕巧地上了車、關門。  
「啊、等等！我不是要問原因！而是、神樂！」

挑眉，以眼神示意原田還不要放開手煞車。  
「咳、我是想問、神樂有沒有跑去屯所？」

此類疑問是有前例可循的。  
不知從何得知沖田的房間安裝了60吋大螢幕個人電視，神樂曾有幾次擅闖屯所霸佔該螢幕看他的連續劇。  
「阿銀大概、一小時多前通知我神樂會來道場了，但是現在還沒....」

 

一小時......  
沖田在腦海裡把幾方的時間、土方慣常的巡邏路線等結合起來，大致對他今晚行程有了概念。

 

中國女孩會被老闆趕出來，是因為土方先生在吧？  
嘖嘖、老闆！  
你如果能幹一點留住土方先生，我現在也還在聽我的連續劇啊！  
雖然可能是巧合，但也不排除因為笨蛋土方先生而讓萬事屋眾被對方盯上的可能性。

「新八君，中國女孩不在我那裡。  
雖然應該沒有人能傷害得了她，不放心的話讓老闆去找吧！  
然後、我建議連你也小心一點。」  
酒色的瞳仁暗沈了點，更加深了認真的程度。

 

隨著沖田身上的手機音樂響起，巡邏車啟動得也很突然，  
不一會兒已經遠離新八的視線範圍，融入夜色之中。

「沖田先生...到底...」

未來、會有什麼樣的大事件會發生？

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「不妙、真的很不妙。」  
真選組監察覺得碰到了有生以來最慘烈的危機。  
倒不是因為面臨多悽慘的景象，而是眼前太過平和／普通。

根據小林給的指示回走，先在應該至少倒臥兩具屍體的荒地區一無所獲；待走回廢屋區，只尋得一處燃燒物灰燼，要有證據也都被扔進火裡燒完了。  
雨水將原先可能的追查跡象沖刷大半，剩下就是對方有備而來的部分。

不留屍體，甚至在很短的時間內整理了打鬥現場（範圍還不小！），對目擊者則趕盡殺絕，如此徹底的掩飾手段，到底想做什麼？  
抓走副長是想威脅我們？這個沒錢沒勢的流氓組織，勒索起來有意義嗎？  
儘管現場勘查幾一無所獲，山崎仍盡忠職守地拍照下來，並在跑回有訊號的地方後立刻傳給沖田。

 

「......只有這樣？」  
冰冷的聲音裡聽不出起伏，山崎單方面希望這只是因機器傳遞不了情感。

 

「是...副長可能走過的路線上，目前也找不到其他的目擊者。」  
簡直就像是被事先調開的一樣，說著感想的山崎幾乎都要讚歎起這個組織的行事縝密了。

 

「你立刻回來屯所待命，等等他們應該還會....」  
沖田的話語被另一隻手機的來電音樂打斷，山崎隱約聽到他冷笑"這有意思"，卻不接起。

想了一段鈴聲的時間，他低聲問「那是局長的手機？」  
另一端沒有回答，背景的原田則聽來有點驚恐，為什麼？

 

「看來黑狗宅配真是無辜的，那條路追下去也沒用了。  
抓準這個時點打電話，他們要不是明確知道宅配車在哪，就是同時在監視屯所。」  
在鈴聲止歇後，沖田慢條斯理地說出推論。

 

「他們？是敵人嗎？！您怎知道那就是他們？」  
什麼宅配？！  
重點是如果知道剛剛那就是敵人打的為何不接啊啊啊啊！！

 

「都做到這個地步了，他們還會再打第二次。  
......哼、真性急。」

 

音樂再度響起，沖田要另外兩人接下來都不准出聲，按了擴音鍵。

 

世界彷彿一時靜止，沖田穩定且透著絕對惡意的聲音開場。  
「這麼晚擾人清夢真不應該哪！  
土方先生已經到了外宿不用徵求同意的年紀了吧？」

 

對方的背景似乎有人爆出笑聲，然後是被制止的聲音。

「這聲音……是一番隊沖田隊長？  
收到包裹了嗎？」

男性，聽聲音年紀可能四十代，不疾不徐的語調，是在拿捏對手的實力，思索該如何措辭。  
山崎努力在腦海中為這個可能是主謀的人測寫，然不知為何，他直覺剛剛背景裡笑的人是土方。

「髒東西送回來也只能扔掉，你們要是以為一件染血破外套可以讓我們近藤老大拿錢出去換也未免太天真！還是放棄做綁架犯吧！」

啊啊啊對綁架犯這麼挑釁真的可以嗎沖田隊長！！  
山崎跟原田都在無聲慘叫，巴不得搶過電話來答應對方還未說出的要求。

 

「哼、這麼說，你們不在乎外套的主人怎了？」  
男子鼻間輕笑，  
「譬如說、下一次的宅配是幾個濕淋淋的袋子什麼的？」

 

「他對你們要只是這種價值，你們就不會花這麼大的功夫活捉他了。  
何況他是遲早要被裝在袋子裡的料，分裝只是浪費。  
建議你們要送禮，至少有點誠意。」

 

後面幾字咬得極重，已經到威脅的程度。  
旁邊的原田跟山崎聽得打從心底寒了起來，剛剛怎聽都像是沖田在挑戰對方敢不敢殺土方啊！

「不愧是真選組三巨頭之一，腦袋很清楚，那麼廢話不多說，」  
似是認可沖田的實力而顯得很高興，就這一點而言也實在不像是綁架犯，但接下來的預告則令人打了寒顫。  
「知道人在我們手上就安分點，任何外來的風吹草動，都會讓下一次的禮物更有份量。」

 

「我拭目以待。」  
幾乎是同等氣勢的回言，沖田明顯也預告將會不按牌理出牌，隨後很順勢地切斷通話。

如果拍成電影應該是要由下而上45度的帥氣鏡頭特寫，問題是根本不該掛綁架犯電話吧？更別提還恐嚇人家？！  
下次（？）請照著綁架犯與肉票家屬的劇本來演啊兩位大人！！  
而對方說的更有份量會是什麼？

 

山崎雖不覺得冷，被雨水浸濕的身體仍打了幾個哆嗦。

只是想像力太豐富了山崎退！！  
一切都是想像，只要我們儘快找到那個組織，副長會沒事的。

 

「叫大家都回屯所，全面戒備。」  
沖田恢復一貫冷靜自持、與己無關的模樣，甚至是調整了副駕駛座的椅背向後躺下。

 

「今晚，會很漫長。」


	3. 暴風總在不經意間襲擊 03

再怎漫長的夜晚終將天明，對真選組屯所的人來說則是不眠之夜。  
從指揮中樞沖田回到屯所之後，世界彷彿回歸日常。  
即便屯所的警備系統雷達範圍開到最大依舊風平浪靜，給人種"昨晚的八點檔真精彩"的錯覺。

 

「被他們耍了嗎？隊長的判斷應該......」  
也不算闔眼過的真選組監察在巡視過控制中心後，決定不管時間再度向如今真選組唯一掌權的男人請示下一步。  
從真選組創立以來從未執行過的代理制度實行起來雖很有成效：組員活動比平日更加有效率，一想到這是建立在什麼前提上面就讓山崎惡寒不已。

 

「沖田隊...啊。」  
拉開門前稍微想像了在土方房間裡的一番隊隊長可能戴上眼罩睡大覺的畫面，而實際上也未相去太遠：沖田蓋著外套在房間中央翹腳睡著，不過房間內散亂的文件堆顯示他昨晚還是用功過的。  
與對方通話中，沖田一針見血地指出他們抓土方並不完全為勒索真選組，表示他們另有目的，而答案應該在土方正在處理的公文或案件裡。

 

「把那個公文袋內公文提到的人都調查一下，如果覺得異常就回報。  
喔對、文件看完之後就銷毀。」  
從蓋住的外套下發聲顯得一點都不真切，卻聽得出來全無睡意。

山崎應諾著接下，掏出來翻了翻：幾件土方最近在調查的禁藥案與地方的貪瀆案，還有新到日期是昨天的會議通知。  
對了、昨天副長的確是一早進城裡去參加某個大頭會議..

「你通知老闆了嗎？關於土方先生。」  
「呃、不，我沒提。」

 

「老闆現在也應該有得忙，但如果情況改變、我會親自告訴他。」  
點頭表知悉，山崎想到昨晚收到新八詢問中國女孩在不在屯所的簡訊時，的確差點一時手快回他「不在啦！現在忙著找副長別來吵！」。  
還好送出前想起不妥，改發「中國女孩沒過來，如果看到會通知」的訊息。

最初沖田封鎖消息是怕其他攘夷組織知道會來添亂，讓眾人忙上加忙。  
這也令他疑惑，為何對方未自行發佈「土方被綁（甚至被殺）」的消息好"順道"造成既定事實，畢竟樂見真選組自亂陣腳的攘夷份子不在少數。

只能暫時判定散佈事實對他們自己也不利，所以沈默，如此正顯示他們另有目的，不希望被提前發現。  
那公文袋內的文件是基於這種推論選出來的可疑事件。

雖能瞭解沖田的佈局有其邏輯，請外人保護局長也是現階段最正確的措施，山崎仍忐忑不安地想是不是已經錯過黃金救援時間。

 

「山崎退，不要質疑我的用意。」  
不知何時沖田已坐起身，年輕的臉上看不出徹夜未眠的痕跡，從那酒紅之瞳射出的目光依然凜冽。  
「別忘記，土方先生把真選組交給我了。」

鮮少被一番隊隊長語調認真點名到的監察內心不禁抖了一下，連同那番話的意味。

副長傳回來的語音中的確有這番意思，知道自己回不去而做的交代。

但不管怎樣，沒有土方的真選組是自己絕對不想看到的。  
現在能做的只有儘快釐清那幫人的真正目的、找到他們的根據地、相信沖田的領導能帶領大家度過風暴。

 

只能這樣。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「這還真是誇張啊？」  
停下機車，跟著路人一起看街頭的大型電子螢幕上的新聞快報，銀時煩躁得想著這個夏天也很多事。  
「那傢伙現在會忙得不想理我吧......」

電視畫面上是被黑黃封條隔遠好一段距離的爆炸現場，警察和真選組組員不斷對著圍觀人群喝叱，在現場維持秩序。

聽記者說明，爆炸地點是歌舞伎町的警察局，由於是清早的輪班時間，傷亡的多是值勤員警。  
目前還未有組織或個人出來聲明是他們所為，手法也與日常恐嚇性質的攘夷活動不同，警方正在逐一徹查各種可能性中。  
記者並轉達若一般民眾有任何線索可直撥警方的破案專線。

都開放專線表示現在警方也一頭霧水了吧？  
還是別打擾免得碰一鼻子灰。  
抱持著"多停一陣、看看土方的臉當慰藉"也不錯的想法，卻遲遲沒等到，只好戴回安全帽繼續尋找自家女兒之旅。

昨晚本想趁孩子跟戀人都不在早早去睡，沒想到還沒付諸實行，就被新八眼鏡通知神樂未抵道場，請自己多注意的訊息。  
叨唸「叛逆期孩子要是不離家出走個幾次就枉費他們的年齡特權了！」，睡得不甚安穩的一夜後，客廳旁的壁櫃仍是空的。  
銀時認命，在早餐後出門逛逛順道尋人。

前幾站是神樂常去的小吃店，店家都說沒看到人，並催繳神樂之前的賒帳，逼得銀時裝傻打哈哈落荒而逃。  
發現離恒道館道場不遠便想借個廁所，距離門口幾十公尺就察覺氣勢不對而掏出手機打給新八，確認阿妙又啟動ＳＯＬ系統就打消了主意。

「阿銀，那個...真選組、很忙嗎？」  
眼鏡少年的語氣相當猶豫，提問的內容也很奇怪。

「你是在問他們忙不忙怎麼不把大猩猩帶回去？我怎麼知道！」  
銀時想起昨晚戀人也是以組裡工作忙為由離去，火氣又上來了那麼一點。

「不是啦、只是他們好像碰到麻煩的事...關心一下。」  
不方便說現在也是軟禁之身 — 自家姊姊以安全為由連自己都扣留住 — 對外訊息也僅限於家中電話。

昨晚被些干擾鬧得七零八落，早起問姊姊，只獲得「幾隻惱人的蚊蟲而已，我都解決了^_^ 請新ちゃん等等掃除掉院子裡的垃圾」的詭異回答。  
稍早又疑似聽到消防車與救護車呼嘯而過街道一端，不禁擔憂是不是沖田說的危險事件已經發生。

「知道啦！碰到會轉告他們趕快回收大猩猩免得連渣都不剩。」  
煩得沒心思去弄懂溫吞的青少年真正想講什麼，銀時草草掛了電話，腦中浮現尋找神樂下落的下一人選。

 

「神樂隊長沒回家？難道是因她已練就宅之最高忍術讓你看不見她？  
銀時、你我都太荒廢修練了，快找時間來...喔好痛！」  
「誰會跟你玩忍者家家酒！」

又狠狠敲了桂腦袋一記，銀時面對老友手刀出去的速度常常比思考還快。  
小吃店巡禮結束一無所獲後，他便改從神樂的交友網路下手：一同玩樂的死小鬼們、公園體操的男女老幼群，最後是堪稱忘年之交的桂小太郎。

「結果他也不在你家看電視啊？叛逆期最麻煩了。」  
看到老友雙眼血絲滿佈，他昨晚必定也是連續劇馬拉松的一員。

最有希望的地方仍落空，銀時抓了幾下捲髮，隨口問了另外一種情報。  
「話說今天早上的、不是你們吧？」

「不，也不是常見的那幾個。」  
回答得倒簡潔爽快，桂只有這時才比較像是攘夷志士的領導人。  
「不管這組織是誰，進退場等布置手法都太過俐落。  
讓我在意的是使用的爆彈種類，與之前市場上固定被買走的並不同。」

桂補註他平時會留意爆裂物原料的流通管道，任何大量或少量但穩定購買的客戶，都會成為他的關注對象。

「說不定他們是從天人還是什麼地方另外偷到的？」  
「那也是其他單位的問題。  
長期收購原料的那個組織至今什麼風吹草動都沒有，才讓人擔憂。」  
大江戶沒有礦場也沒有山勢需要那麼大量的原料來爆破，若不是要外銷，用在哪都會把地翻過來。

 

「你調查過了？」  
看來攘夷份子平常除了在女僕喫茶、秋葉NEO閒逛，或舉辦可笑的徵才活動以外，還是有做事的。

 

「現在差不多到能敲門拜訪的程度，那組織真是低調又分散得可以。」  
桂強調是連他也花了不少心力，其他（官方）組織就別說了。  
「不過既然人家到現在什麼都沒做，我們也只能存疑。」

在這個和平到攘夷黨頭子可以跟武裝警察在遊樂園握手合照的大江戶裡，真想不到還有這麼深根的惡勢力（？）存在。  
也就是這樣，戀人才會常常忙到無法放鬆吧？

思索下一站該是哪裡的銀時，隱約在桂轉台迎接午間劇場時，感到震波和不很遠的巨響。

 

— 不是雷聲  
兩人頗有默契地對看一眼，銀時衝向陽台看往認定的來源方向，桂則立刻打開用來監聽警方的無線電。

「喂喂別開玩笑了......」  
若非遙望清晰可見的一縷黑煙，銀時真希望是這要陰不陰要雨不雨的天氣在作怪。  
從距離推判蠻接近鬧區，還選在這種人多的時刻爆炸，只有惡劣一語能說了。

「聽起來不妙，歌舞伎町的另一個分局被炸了。」  
桂拔下耳機，將音源放開讓銀時聽到，並拾起放置於榻榻米上的遙控器，轉至新聞台找尋畫面。  
「才三小時，警方調查報告都還沒出來，若是模仿犯也未免太快了！  
是同一組織所為的可能性相當大。  
接下來就看他們提出什麼理念或者要求了......銀時你要去哪裡？」

「假髮，就算這次你真的是無辜的，其他人可不這麼認為啊！」  
銀時用手指了電視畫面上打出的字幕"攘夷志士所為？"，桂在例行的駁斥「不是假髮，是桂！」後也起身，打算跟從隔壁房跳進來的伊利沙白離開。

在駛離可能的圍捕現場後，想著自家邁入叛逆期女兒的出走，還有想必因這連續爆炸案忙得昏天黑地見不了面的戀人，銀時焦躁得不知該往何處。

無目的地晃了一會兒，天空似乎反映自己低沈情緒更顯昏暗了些，看來雨會很快降下。  
銀時想起置物箱內沒有雨衣，還是先找個地方躲雨、像是網咖之類的地方看要不要請神通廣大的鄉民幫忙找神樂好了...

 

「さぁ Let's kill!!  
夢を壊そう！（土方）   
グッバイ副長（バズーカ）～♪」

冷不防被自己手機鈴聲嚇到，銀時緊急煞車後隨便找了路旁停下。  
"マジサド1000%"，是總一郎弟弟？

 

「喂喂總一郎君不要隨便嚇人好嗎？  
萬一造成交通事故我可要向真選組索賠的！」  
先前是因為例行（？）的體貼所以一直忍著沒有打過去關切，現在既然人都打來了，銀時不免把怨氣都發洩出去。

「老闆人在外面？嘛～也好。  
我是來嚇老闆的沒錯，這一點先說抱歉了。」  
但總悟的開場白怎聽怎不對勁，令銀時也不由得收斂起來。

「老闆知道警局被炸的事情？  
雖然還說不準，但十之八九跟昨晚襲擊而且抓走土方先生的組織有關。  
現在事情鬧這麼大，真選組很快會被上層關注，對方想讓我們無法追查下去。  
近藤老大請大姊頭保護我不擔心，真選組由我帶領沒問題。  
但是土方先生那邊......很難說。」

 

銀時覺得心頭壓上一塊大石，這種從胃部翻騰上來的恐懼已許久未見。

 

「對方抓他另有目的，這可以保他活命一陣，可不知多久。  
問題是土方先生若知道自己被當作要脅近藤老大及真選組的人質，你想他會怎麼作？」

 

話筒另一端說出的故事很嚇人，完全不需要背景的雷聲和閃電來襯托。  
銀時覺得握著手機的手指僵住了，整個人無法動彈。

 

因為以自己對土方的瞭解，他可能採取的行動選項清晰地浮現眼前。

 

「我這邊有的情報會叫山崎都傳給你。  
請老闆別忘記、你是在跟土方先生搶時間。」

 

雷起，雨落。

沒有溫度的雨水打在城市裡、街道上，  
對很多人來說，這只是一個普通的夏日。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「吵死了別一直敲門！！  
沒看到"關門不營業"的牌嗎？

.....銀時？你怎麼...」

 

 

一拳重重地敲在厚實的木板上，幾乎將之粉碎，  
來人上氣不接下氣卻不是因為雨中跑步引起。

 

「唷～假髮～  
你早上說的"那個組織"，能不能替我引見一下？」

 

該人雖是笑著的，當場看到的人，無一不感到戰慄。


	4. 機關算盡 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐有，注意服用。

「喂！誰准你睡得這麼舒服！  
醒來！統領要見你！」

從左手臂傳來的劇痛襲在麻木的半身連帶動血流的作用都微乎其微，直到它突轉尖銳，隨著吼叫扎進意識，土方咬緊牙根才沒讓任何一個『痛』字逸出口。

腦袋到剛才都還運轉得勤快，只是場景跟眼前大相逕庭，看來真的睡著了。  
雖然房間沒有時鐘、現場輪調的兩組人也都沒有掛戴能辨別時間的手錶，僅是直覺已是隔天早晨。

雙手被綁在柱子後，土方勉強移動坐著的位置來舒緩腳上的壓力，右小腿上的槍傷好像終於停止流血，被打斷的左手臂比之前更腫脹到甚至發紫，看來又過幾小時了。胸腹和背痛得發悶 — 幾番密集拳腳伺候的結果 — 但不知是自己保護得當，還是對方手下腳下都留情，依照經驗判斷還沒有骨頭等級的傷害。  
不幸中的大幸還有牙齒都在原位，情況不算太糟。

被黑暗淹沒一陣，再度因痛楚醒來時才知道自己是被抓，而不是被殺。  
一時搞不清楚對方的意圖，僅對敵人報復性質的拳打腳踢做出基本防護，  
以及收集情報、盤算能否逃脫。

冰涼水泥地、潮濕到快長霉的空氣、仰賴人工照明的方形空間，是地下室。  
一個主要出入口，囚犯只有自己一人，看守者已換過一組，都六、七人；  
衣著和舉止看不出特殊之處，當他們是一般市井小民也能偽裝過去。

然而幹部很輕易辨認 — 說話時眾人沒有搶著把音量壓下去的那位就是。  
向後梳齊的瀏海，細長狐狸眼、戴著小圓眼鏡卻像是裝飾，他大部分時間都不用其看物。衣著倒像是傳統商人，說話語調很有精明生意人的影子。  
說是幹部，是因為他一直握著手機卻不是用來發出指令，而是接收。

還有更高層的人......那麼、目的呢？

 

醒來時身上的衣著僅剩下襯衫長褲，估計外套跟背心都被搜走內容物，  
但直到幹部用土方自己的手機撥電話，他才真正緊張起來。

 

萬一接電話的真的是近藤先生，那麼先前做的所有準備都功虧一簣：  
小林老闆可能已中途遭遇不測、屯所全然未做預防，而近藤先生的安全也岌岌可危。

 

所以當電話的另一端傳來總悟好整以暇的聲音、吐著一樣帶刺的話語時，土方忍不住大笑了；  
當然馬上就被周圍的嘍囉踹上一陣，但就是止不住的心情好。總悟掌權的話真選組牢不可破，近藤先生交給他保護沒問題的。

「您好像並不擔心自己的遭遇哪？」  
『我只是想證明真選組沒那麼好被威脅。』  
「我想也是。」

意外容易溝通，部下三不五時洩憤式的痛揍不帶致命性質；敵方整體氣氛也不擔憂真選組會找上門來的餘裕，讓土方百思不得其解對方的目的。

也許現在，謎底會揭曉了。

 

「抱歉，我的部下們性急了點。  
他們還不懂得待客的藝術。」   
被稱為統領的男人，開場白的態度倒是有禮貌得很。

 

四十代後半，中等身材，及肩削薄的半長髮貼頸，身上是現在反而少見的傳統正裝。走過來時還聞到一絲檜木清香，刻意保養過的手令他不像個武人，如此腰間的刀真像是裝飾了。

 

如果能冠上代號，前面的幹部氣質是生意人，這位就是藝術家。  
『原來我是客人？那可真令我受寵若驚了。』  
做了球過來不吐嘈回去對不起自己，土方保留了整晚的力氣此刻才終於有發揮的時刻。  
『問題我連來訪目的都不知道，可以請主人透露一下嗎？』

「沒能預先邀請是我的失誤...不過這本來就不是能事先告知的事情。」  
坐在部下拿來的椅子上，統領倒是把話接得很順，處變不驚的模樣讓土方想起另一個菁英，但應比他難對付多了。  
「看起來您還未推測出來我們是誰，趁現在有時間，自我介紹一下好了。」

站在他背後的生意人想要說話反對的模樣，被以眼神示意後便退下。  
「說自我介紹也不正確，畢竟...在時機成熟之前亮出名號是不智的舉動。  
但您曾經跟我們打過交道：山中別館、櫻花......有沒有印象了？」

說來奇怪，是櫻花觸動了腦中的印象。  
一直覺得如此"設想周到"的感覺似曾相識，如今終於將思路接通。

將軍某年至山中別館賞櫻，對真選組來說是個突發的緊急任務。  
夜晚遇上攘夷志士大規模襲擊，因隨行的白血球王大大活躍，不僅讓將軍一行無事，也讓我方傷亡減到最低。

事後由總悟與白血球王調查殘存的攘夷份子，但皆因被擒者沒有案底、使用的武器也無法溯源查出是隸屬於哪一組織，造成對高層很難報告，著實困擾許久。  
所幸將軍對此網開一面，對真選組的查案努力給予肯定、不予追究，但土方一直掛記在心上。

那時就覺得奇怪，如此大規模的行動總該留下些蛛絲馬跡，這類"乾淨"到不著痕跡的手法，連是外賊還內鬼都判定不能。

如今再次見識到對方的"神通廣大"，讓土方在敬佩之餘，不禁憂慮起他們真正的下一步。  
統領微笑，從表情裡他知道土方已經將一切聯想起來，  
「那次行動失敗，讓我們開了很久的檢討會。  
當然那位銀自然捲人物的出現是完全意料之外 — 再怎麼調查都只有對方是天人這類粗淺等級的情報 —   
所以這次為了預防，我們也針對歌舞伎町裡唯一一位銀自然捲先生做了點保險措施。」

『你！！他們不同人！！』  
而且那位還曾是跟你們一樣的攘夷份子啊！  
險些將後半句吼出來的土方剎時對銀時的立場稍微體諒了點，過往從未想過銀時竟會因幫助自己而遭到攘夷志士的敵視。

「我知道，所以說是保險。  
只要真選組沒有對萬事屋下委託，我們也不會對他或他周邊的人怎樣。」  
統領把搓弄著的雙手放回膝上，除了語意以外全然聽不出來威脅之意。  
「說到這裡，您應該瞭解我們想做什麼了吧？」

 

『對我們真選組復仇，』  
很快地回答，土方卻擺明了不相信答案僅止於此。  
『還有完成你們上次的未完任務。』

 

「正解，所以我喜歡跟聰明人講話，暢快多了。」  
爽朗地笑了出來，統領很愉快地站起身，伸出的手如果真在會議場合便是要握手的姿勢，卻是微彎下身扣住土方的下巴。  
「那麼接下來、希望您也放聰明點，會少點苦頭。」

 

『這要看你們問的問題聰不聰明了。』  
抬頭的角度會扯到頸後的傷讓甩開對方的動作有點勉強，可不影響到土方的吐嘈能力。  
『話說、我們組內對你們是有稱呼的，叫"空氣"，太稀薄了感受不到。』

 

「你找死啊！！」  
說著這樣踹上來的是顯然又在休息時間把氣集滿的嘍囉。  
不痛不癢的，土方告訴自己。

 

『空氣嗎？呼～  
真是不到最後不明瞭重要性的存在，某種程度還蠻貼切的。  
這倒給了我一個好靈感。』

 

已經往門口樓梯走上去的男人慢條斯理地轉身，臉上的微笑像是剛剛結束一場有趣的會議。

『就讓他從水刑開始吧！』


	5. 機關算盡 02

無孔不入的冰冷在灰暗裡延展開來，為生存而嗆進只是漫無邊際的痛楚；幾度得見光明的場合裡，空氣與體內名為生命的火焰力道正面衝擊，炸飛思考和任何堅持，餘下的力氣被吐得零碎，然後再捲入下一波的滅頂。

 

在該是吸氣的同時只想嘔吐，被扯裂的痛苦之餘，卻突然想起某個蟬鳴得過份的夏日，因為猴戲被拆穿而讓總悟綁著倒吊樹上，還被倒可樂進鼻子的某自然捲......現在思緒飄那麼遠可是會死的。

 

壓於肩上的力道放鬆的時間間隔變長了，也許只是錯覺。  
一開始被強硬綁上椅子時，骨折的左手還痛到以為會直接往生，現在卻沒特別的感覺 — 因為全身都那麼痛。

 

「嘴巴死硬的傢伙！快點把名單吐出來！！」

如果自己是訓練有素的特務，也許早就針對不同狀況備好誤導用說詞，但如今對土方來說分別不大：憑良心講，他還真不知道答案。

當被詢問的問題從真選組轉移到將軍相關的時候，土方的確一瞬動搖過。  
效忠真選組是天經地義不移至理，但對將軍、對幕府呢？

 

然在幾度悶絕和清醒之間，連那份思考、猶豫的心思都嫌奢侈。

 

『咳、都說、不知...咳！我、睡...咳咳嗚唔——』  
成為公務員後練成的絕技之一就是在大頭會議上睜眼睡覺啊不知道嗎你們這些庶民！！！！

內心OS跑得比再快也吐不出來，土方終放棄掙扎，不知第幾次沈回黑暗。

 

 

「十四真的很不會說謊呢～」  
『沒必要的話為什麼要說？』

「那可是生活必備技能啊！不多練習怎麼在險惡的公家機關生存？  
來、看著我的眼睛說十次"我喜歡巨乳的捲子"！」

『別鬧了！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛』

 

喂喂就說意識不要跑太遠了、雖然這邊也不好過啦...  
呵、大胸部有什麼好的......

 

 

「這傢伙！竟然還笑得出來？！」

臉上熱熱辣辣的，被打了？  
連意識都疲累得泛著酸苦，只在感覺被向後拖行了一陣之後，目光才能聚焦於一處。

 

「看來要不是您的意志力驚人，就真的是因為當時睡著而不知道。」

從輪廓跟討厭的長篇說教語氣認出是生意人幹部，好一會兒土方才認知到已被拖到房間的另一端，原先生意人的"辦公桌"旁。稍遠的後頭還有一台電視，畫面雖然開著但是太遠了又靜音，無從判定起播放什麼。

「坦白說，您的誠實讓我們蠻驚訝的。  
看您這副虛弱得要放棄的樣子，大名鼎鼎的鬼之副長難道只是把不堪一擊的玻璃劍？」

那是抖S的毛病 — 雖然想這麼回但力不從心，現階段單是想回復正常呼吸都已十分費力。  
第一階段的問答遊戲因為太誠實的『不知道』似乎已通關？  
這地下室擺設簡單到不像是專門刑室，除非刑具都藏在牆壁後面。  
隱約記得藝術家說水刑是開始，接下來還能有什麼？

 

「接下來？  
統領說要放你休息一下，不然等會兒的好戲沒力氣欣賞就可惜了。」  
生意人淡淡地回上一句，又埋首似乎也不應出現在刑室的文件堆。

OS不小心飄出來就算了，這種不理人的態度好像該生氣又似乎很熟悉。

土方想了一陣，銀時過往的叨唸爬上了耳邊。  
自己不也總是這樣？忙的時候沒有給過好臉色看的。  
好像有點明瞭自然捲想碎念的心情了。

 

說到好戲......總不成等下會看到自然捲被拖進門吧？  
那個騙死人不償命的傢伙連被俘虜都會是手段哪！

 

如果走進來的是總悟，等他的S領域全開你們就知道厲害了...  
而就算被丟進來的是沒啥武力的山崎，可不代表他後面沒有武裝部隊啊！

 

「雖然怎看都像是任憑處置的模樣，不過您其實根本沒放棄對吧？」  
過了不知多久的一陣、也是數度忽略他自己手機的簡訊通知之後，終於看完像是財務報表的東西，生意人慢條斯理地開問。

 

『你們...悠閒得、很奇怪...』  
從統領現身時就知道對方絕對不打算留人活口，但自從抓到自己之後就不移動，表示他們不怕這個地點被找到。  
放俘虜休息等著看別齣好戲，顯然根本不把真選組的搜查努力當一回事。  
而自己在證實對他們沒有進一步情報利益之後還沒有被立刻處分掉，到底是在等什麼？

外頭、發生什麼大事了？

 

「的確、以情報或恫嚇、甚至威脅等利用價值來說，您現在對我們是毫無用處的。  
統領把您留下來，無非是想讓您帶著他精心準備的大禮上路。」

 

喂喂瞧不起人也要有限度！  
『要處分、就爽快、些...不是生意人嘛！』  
對敵人逞口舌之快向來非明智之舉，特別是連說話都困難的現在。

「您果然明察，敝人的確是做買賣的，這裡平時也僅是普通的倉庫。  
為了迎接您而特別搬下來的只有椅子和這台電視。」

 

生意人的手機適時地響起，是幾封簡訊，翻閱時他露出像是被通知股價爬升般的愉悅，同時向周圍人示意該有所動作。

 

「給我好好看著！」  
土方被連人帶椅拖向電視正前方，後面的嘍囉還怕他不抬頭看螢幕而牢牢抓住他的頭，逼他面對。

 

新聞台，各種跑馬燈和字幕塞得畫面凌亂不堪。  
SNG連線攝影機的晃動對現在的土方來說很吃不消，想吐又不得掙扎只能暫時忍著。  
所幸在一定時間裡內容都會重複，記者播報的是大江戶內的爆炸案，而且不只一起？？這下總悟會忙死了......

 

「稍早為您快報的大江戶病院爆炸案，為您重複已經確認的消息：在醫院急診室車道的救護車首當其衝，除了車上駕駛、已逮捕的嫌犯與醫護人員，真選組一番隊隊長沖田總悟也不幸遇難。  
另外醫院相鄰的北棟的一樓也遭到不小的波及，造成許多人受傷。

此場悲劇原是真選組欲將前一場爆炸案的嫌疑犯移監至安全地點，未料行動竟先一步被恐怖份子得知，在醫院轉送過程開始時即行攻擊。  
根據周圍目擊者表示爆炸共分兩次：第一次炸毀了救護車，一番隊沖田隊長雖立刻鎖定火箭筒發射處且回擊，但就在他英勇衝入敵陣後即發生第二場爆炸，現場慘不忍睹。  
這場令人髮指的恐怖行動，已經震驚到將軍等幕府高層，預定......」

 

總悟才不是那種用炸彈炸得死的人...... 這是假的吧？  
土方想歸想，呼吸不自覺地加快。

 

生意人接著轉了好幾台都是類似消息，替土方排除了"假新聞"的推斷。  
但轉台的目的顯然不是這個已夠讓人震驚的新聞，他想讓土方看得更多。

 

「唉呀、不是聽說消息出來了嗎？  
雖然說好戲需要醞釀，要錯過時機可真像是敝人鬧烏龍啊～  
喔？應該是這個了。」

 

還、能有、什麼？  
儘管全身像是凍結了不能動彈，仍被畫面吸引注意力。

 

「......調查出早上兩起警局爆炸案所使用的爆裂物，竟然都是來自特殊武裝警察真選組的庫房！  
這真的很令人吃驚！到底為什麼危險的物品會如此保管不慎？  
目前甚至有真選組被攘夷志士滲入控制的謠言，或此案從頭到尾自導自演的陰謀論。但肯定的是，真選組局長近藤勳難辭其咎......」

 

像是看著世界在眼前粉碎般的不真實感，這群人真的有辦法把真選組逼迫到如此境地嗎？！  
但無論情緒上多麼不願意相信，它都解釋了之前兵器庫房實際比帳面短少的事實，而這個事實，鮮有人知。

 

「怎樣？我們統領籌備的大禮？  
等幕府降罪下來，就算真選組沒有全部切腹謝罪，貴局長肯定是得面臨切腹或斬首的。  
先走一步的一番隊沖田隊長應該算走得沒痛苦，而您有現在沒有覺得自己很幸運？不用面對外頭那堆殘局？」

 

『你這、混蛋！！！！！』  
一時忘記自己還被人抓住頭、忘記還被綁在椅子上、忘記自己的右腿根本無法支撐體重，怒不可遏的土方瞬間掙脫，以這份怒意打算衝撞眼前的生意人，卻在真正碰到之前被人拖著絆倒，重重地摔在地上。

 

生意人沒有被土方出乎意料的舉動嚇到，伸手把鼻梁上的眼鏡上推了點，以一種令人不寒而慄的口吻說著，  
「蒼蠅都快死了還拔掉雙翅，這等藝術般的作為也只有統領才辦得到。  
但、不會飛的蒼蠅連找腐肉的價值都沒有。」

 

輕鬆跨過土方，生意人向嘍囉交代幾句之後，在離開前刻意用了讓土方都聽得到的清晰音量，  
「把他處分掉。」


	6. 機關算盡 03

「好的，是、我會請近藤先生立刻收拾等您過來。」  
單純的道場少年放下電話後推了推本體（＝眼鏡），覺得今天的雷聲聽來特別沈重。  
被一同切斷對外聯繫訊息後，新八整個早上都對著遠方的若有似無的警笛提心吊膽，深怕大江戶就要產生巨變，自己卻毫不知情。

先前按照阿妙的指示清理院子的"垃圾"，卻看到很明顯是被攻擊者留下的跡象：燒焦的衣服殘渣、曾是武器的碎塊甚至幾片血跡，要不是姊姊啟動ＳＯＬ系統恐怕真的會得逞。  
有人要對近藤先生不利？沖田先生的判斷果然很準確。

現在情勢改變到沖田說要親自來接走近藤先生，認為電話裡聽到的氣氛是事情往壞處走，並非轉好。  
然而終於迎接到人時，新八驚覺情況比預期還糟糕。  
「沖田先生！這傷是？！」

換穿日常浴衣便服的沖田仍是滿身硝煙味不說，放在衣服裡的右手從肩膀即開始厚實包紮，直到手腕。  
他連走路也不甚順利，換氣間可讓人覺察被壓下的喘息，未被包紮處的皮膚可看出不少細微傷口，如果說是被近距離砲火伺候的結果一點都不為過。

 

「暫時叫我山岸先生。」  
說著莫名其妙的話語像是怕被人看見，沖田快步走入，新八也才注意到他剛剛並非是坐真選組公務車過來的。  
「近藤先生準備好了嗎？」

「還沒、請您先在客廳坐一下，我去叫他。」  
在沖田到來之前都在忙著把物件歸回原位：ＳＯＬ狀態解除的後續工作。  
將電視天線等接回後還沒來得及察看自己漏掉的時光有多少大事發生，眼見坐下後的沖田自動打開電視，推想解釋也不遠了便趕緊朝廚房走去。

 

聽見少年跑遠的腳步聲，沖田呼了很長的一口氣。  
不到一日以來發生的事情多到像是報應日常偷懶的自己一般接踵而來，直到現在才終於得能喘息。

早上兩起警局爆炸案時間僅相隔幾小時讓真選組疲於奔命，令人喪氣的是第一起餘下的線索太少，追查起異常困難。  
可當時沖田並不著急，他直覺這只是對方說"有誠意的禮物"的第一波；  
第二波發生後，他立即派組員隨同救護人員前往現場處理，待查清此回有生還者時抱著賭博的心態轉戰醫院，詢問每一個受害者、弄清楚他們當時在那裡做什麼。

 

親自出馬的努力沒有白費：一名員警想起爆炸前，他為了要將送便當小弟忘記的零錢送回而追上去，未料對方直說「沒關係、下一次再收」，一副欲焦急離去的模樣。  
待那人從手術房出來後，沖田與他對質不到一分鐘就確定他是快遞爆裂物的嫌犯，下令把人護送回真選組審訊。

 

「太好了！這下子有線索了、絕對要讓他說出副長被關在哪！」  
比起認為徹夜努力後終於有所突破而雀躍的組員，沖田顯得冷淡了些。  
他推測對方若知棋子沒有回去肯定是棄置處分，而他正等著這唯一機會。  
在轉送嫌疑犯上的佈局他雖預期過死傷，也在不令人起疑的程度做過內部調度，然敵方大膽到直接在急診室前的車道上開炸，稍微出乎他意料之外。

 

對火箭筒砲彈劃破空氣的聲音和熱度相當熟悉的他，在受到攻擊第一時間就避開直擊，並且憑藉經驗算出發射處和距離。  
選定目標並行動的沖田，果不其然在衝過去時遭遇直接的槍彈攻擊。  
即便自己是用刀也能掃開子彈的人，正攻有相當風險。

 

就正在猶豫的瞬間，直覺嗅到了另一種機制的啟動。  
本能強迫身體不僅立刻停住，還以最快的速度往後退，直接撞入醫院北棟的窗戶、再滾地閃進能遮蔽的牆後 — 此時震波、碎石已鋪天蓋地而來。

 

「那些人還真夠狠。」  
被黑暗捲入後，在碎石堆裡躺著的沖田難得閒暇地想著。  
捨棄棋子可以有很多方法，而那些人選擇陪葬。  
但扛著武器來襲擊的人顯然不知他們也會是被捨棄的一環 — 沖田清楚記得那個發現開槍也制止不了自己前進的男子驚訝表情；他因為步槍不敵而彎腰打算翻出第二箱自動武器，卻觸動了原本就是爆裂物的裝置，來了個玉石俱焚。

 

沖田嘗試活動四肢，很好！  
能按照意志行動、也不會太痛。  
算算幾次交鋒到目前為止，儘管己方損失不大，總悟自知是失敗了。  
那麼就順水推舟吧！把背上的目光消除一下。

 

沖田躺的空間仍讓他有辦法動手指打簡訊，僅傳給幾人，告知稍後要發出自己的罹難訊息，同時要在現場的真下掩護、低調離開。

 

「在我接回近藤局長前，指揮權給原田，他知道怎麼處理。」  
若上頭知道幹部級的人有所折損，必定會要求局長提出報告。  
可能的話沖田不想讓近藤從保護圈內出來當槍靶子，但現在真選組的外患已經太強大，而自己沒本領去面對內憂。  
平常當近藤老大還是專職的阿妙STALKER的時候，都是那個人在FOLLOW上下吧？

 

「哼、土方先生的用處也只有在這時顯現哪！」  
吐著聽來滲了許寂寞的嘲，聽得腳步聲回歸，沖田把電視轉靜音，等候。

 

尚未走進客廳，近藤響亮的聲音就穿透走廊而來。

「唷～總悟！你來得正好，阿妙小姐教了我怎麼做鉤針編織桌巾呢！  
昨天做了這些你看...總悟？！」

 

身上是廚娘圍裙裝扮，髒污的程度讓人一點都不懷疑阿妙叫他睡煤炭間。  
原本爽朗、期盼人誇讚編織手藝的滿面笑容，在目光移到客廳中央的人時瞬間垮掉，近藤拋下手作、急忙奔至總悟身邊察看。

 

「這是怎回事？！」  
「用說的太麻煩，還是讓近藤老大用看的吧。」  
沖田面無表情地拿起遙控器，解除電視的靜音。

 

電視台新聞記者像是連珠砲般地說個不停，講述對近藤來說的一夜巨變。  
沖田追補解說他故意放出陣亡的消息，以取得敵方監視的空隙。

 

「十四呢？他怎麼處理？」  
看完一個段落的近藤只是靜立，面色嚴肅。  
新八發現長久以來視為大猩猩的近藤，竟然也有讓人驚懼的一面。

 

「現在看來，綁走他是對方計畫的第一步。  
但他被擄前設法派人傳話，要我保護近藤老大，還說把真選組交給我。」  
簡單描述搜救進度、山崎等人的努力，平淡的語調和表情實在令人看不出他是真心想要土方回到真選組。

 

「這就是你的處理方式？」  
緊盯螢幕的近藤似被感染到那樣冷淡的說話方式，而在沖田回答「是的」之後倏然回頭，揪拉起衣領對著臉就是一拳，揍得他飛倒向後方屏風。

 

「近藤先生！！！」  
新八在思考前即已衝上去，抱住近藤設法制止他再打下去，但因兩人的體型差根本起不了作用。

 

「新八，這是我們真選組內的事！！」言下之意是外人別插手。

新八用盡意志力才阻止自己爆出「我們不是外人」的（意義）恐怖反駁，  
「我不放！沖田先生只是想保護你！他、他甚至跪下來求姊姊幫忙！」  
回想起那震撼的一幕，沖田認真的表情令少年難以忘懷。

 

「我知道......所以剩下的等找到十四之後再打。」  
示意新八放開，近藤走過去摸拍了沖田的頭，語調柔和但無比堅定。

「松平叔和將軍那邊由我來，你就全力救出十四，這任務我不許你推辭。」

 

「現在去見將軍的話，會直接被斬首的。」  
不知何時倚站在門口、把剛剛一幕都看在眼裡，  
阿妙儘管仍是平日的殺人笑臉，肯定語氣裡卻讓人感受到說話者的不捨。

 

「啊～說不定哪！但十四、總悟，甚至是阿妙小姐都做出努力，我至少得不辜負你們的期望。」  
近藤難得帥氣地說完台詞，下一秒即被盒裝哈根大使狠砸上臉。

 

「唉呀、手滑了真可惜。  
大猩猩不用自己往臉上貼哈根大使，我只是看在總一郎弟弟收齊夏季限定口味的誠意上才幫忙看著的。  
新ちゃん、放他成為將軍家牆壁上的裝飾，過來幫我收拾廚房吧！」  
若無其事說完，阿妙頭也不回地離去。

 

聽得步伐走遠，近藤只是笑笑抹開自己臉上融化的冰淇淋，並接下新八好意遞來的毛巾，跟沖田拿回自己的手機走下廊外。

 

新八並未離開，他不相信姊姊真的會認為處理自家的髒亂比大江戶的危機更優先。  
他趕緊慰問看來被打得很痛的沖田，其身上鬆脫的繃帶雜亂無章，怎看都是在來路上自己救急的。  
「您還是去一趟醫院吧？......耶？」

 

「近藤先生就是人太好了......」  
細聲抱怨之餘，沖田動手拆掉手上的繃帶，露出近乎完好的右手臂。

難不成這繃帶裝扮是為了避免被打得更悽慘的苦肉計？！  
可肩膀和腰的傷處應該為真，再怎說都是被砲轟過的待遇，能傷得如此輕，除了運氣以外，便是深不可測的實力。

新八一瞬對於自己與對方的差距感到自卑，內心的躁動則促使他把剛剛要說的話講完。  
「有什麼我能幫忙的請務必...」  
「眼鏡不用幫這邊，倒是該去幫老闆。  
我猜中國女孩還沒回家，難保不是被對方盯上了。」

 

「神樂？！...好、我知道了。」  
若是平常消失個大半天，新八都還不會擔心。  
如今草木皆兵的狀況，再怎樣還是先找到人才能安定。

起身後的沖田也絲毫看不出行走障礙或呼吸困難的問題，與近藤坦承行動失敗後，所有的偽裝都不必要了。  
請新八代為叫車，沖田看著正在廊下與幕府高層通電話的近藤，就算仍像是平日輕鬆的陪笑表情，他明白那個男人現在肩上的重量有多沈。

 

至於被賦予的任務，沖田略不情願地在腦中重整剩下能追查的線索。  
除非對方再拋出第三場爆炸案而且犯下未回收完棋子的錯誤，不然就得仰賴之前讓山崎去追查的那端能傳回什麼有力的線索了。

 

而或許、最重要的是、  
「你還活著嗎？土方先生？」


	7. 機關算盡 04

「銀時，你字母邊緣畫得不夠圓，從斜角這邊就該切過...噗哇！」  
「把街頭塗鴉搞得那麼認真的攘夷志士也只有你了吧！」  
收回把桂踹上剛噴漆完的牆面的腳，銀時巴不得把剩下的罐裝噴漆都噴到老友身上。

稍早在同樣便裝後的桂的協助下去敲了可疑組織的大門 — 是間營業中乍看毫無可疑之處的澡堂。  
在周圍看來也不是真的在享受泡澡樂趣的十幾雙眼睛環視下，桂說了入會用暗語，經過幾個人點頭後即被帶到澡堂後方，做了些基本的體能和美術測驗，便被交付"街頭塗鴉"的初級任務。  
即便從吉米那邊聽說過攘夷志士的考試都千奇百怪，但這麼注重繪圖技巧的攘夷組織你們的目標是用美術復興國家嗎？！

「居然只拿到初級任務...因為是自然捲嗎？是自然捲所以不行嗎？」  
「別抱怨了銀時。你剛走進澡堂時，那些人的敵意可都是衝著你來的。  
現在好歹是拿到第一份任務，得趕快完成才能升級啊！」  
喃著「又不是玩GTA」的奇妙話語，銀時捏著被指定要上色的圖樣，在警戒周圍的情況下不甘願地把塗鴉完成。

 

「完全看不出是什麼字還是生物，這種塗鴉再多也不能改變什麼啊？」  
幾乎要埋怨起老友是否帶自己誤入另一個和平派攘夷組織，銀時用被配給的手機拍照傳回總部顯示完成，收起用具準備往下一個指定地點移動。

「不要小看潛移默化的效果哪、銀時。  
以單字、圖像，甚至是口號化為的意念留存是最長久的，在一些場合，它可轉化為信仰。」  
桂自認為傑作加筆完畢，重新戴好鴨舌帽，向銀時詢問下一站。  
「津田屋附近.....選這些地點還真看不出連結性。」

 

街頭塗鴉的重點莫過於鮮豔、引人注目，多在人群較多的地方，且通常為避開執法單位的取締而在晚上進行。  
如果地點不是線索，還能是什麼？  
桂知道他們不是此任務的唯一一組人員，會特地為了讓成員確實達成而配置手機，說明組織異常重視。  
有什麼要素一定得趕在時間內完成嗎？

「假髮你還呆著做什麼？雨越下越大了、趕快走吧！」  
耐性已用盡的銀時催促，盤算還要多久才能夠接到下一階段的任務。

如果不能取得信任，要想滲入內部難如登天。  
先前在澡堂曾刻意走錯路，想一探該處是否有見不得人的密室，終究是在被提醒不可打草驚蛇、敵方的據點不只一個的情況下退出。  
從接到總悟的電話至今，就算把"別急躁"的話語掛在嘴邊，銀時自覺剛剛淋的那一場雨也無法抑制那股想把整個大江戶翻過來找的衝動。

「銀時、你畫的角落又被水洗..嗚啊啊啊」

「你們又來鬼畫符了！！」  
不知該說是淒厲或嚴厲的鬼叫後，兩人被水柱攻擊成真正的落湯雞；  
在躲避中發現發射源有點低，是位撐傘拿著水管的老婆婆，冒著青筋的兇狠模樣看起來不比兒時記憶中的鬼婆婆遜色。  
「沒事就來我們這裡亂畫、這次絕對要警察抓到你們！」

「請等一下！我們不是可疑人士，是為了大江戶的和平...！！」  
在婆婆的水柱轉往洗掉兩人的傑作時，忙著向前要解釋的桂被銀時一把擋下，因為婆婆的意外之舉反而揭露了一個可怕的事實。

層疊的塗鴉被部分沖刷後，底下顯然是精心製作、且需經由雨水洗禮才能彰顯其意義的含意赫然顯現。

「你們畫的這是什.....撲滅....幕...府？！  
還敢說是和平...人呢？」  
婆婆轉頭四看，早已連人影都不留。

 

「呼、假髮、你說的口號還真的...  
難怪他們非得要我們、下雨前畫完！」  
心情一半是為了桂的確沒有帶他找錯組織感到高興，一半是憂心起這回戀人到底被捲入多深遠的陰謀裡？  
如果能投注這種等級的心力在僅是昭告天下的初級任務，背後真正能"撲滅幕府"的行動規模是不願揣測的龐大。

例行駁斥稱呼上的謬誤，桂在幾條街外的轉角停下，轉為正常行走速度。  
「雨看來會持續，那麼其他地方的塗鴉會被陸續發現，回去報到已經沒意義了。」  
桂向銀時拿取兩人被分發的噴漆工具，表示特殊顏料來源由他著手調查。  
「隊長還是沒下落嗎？」

 

「似乎是。」銀時抽空察看新八連發的簡訊。  
之前要他每10分鐘報告進度和移動地點除了是為自己的行動計時以外，也是為了確保新八沒有中途也成為消失的一員。  
稍早新八突然傳訊表示要幫忙找神樂，銀時其實鬆了一口氣，至少此刻還不會分身乏術。  
於是要求新八不得單獨行動，他便承諾會與同為寺門通親衛隊的成員一起搜尋。

翻閱中發現之前不小心被忽略的總一郎弟弟的一條訊息，  
「老闆，現在生死不明的只有土方先生，別聽信記者」，這句是什麼意思？  
過去幾小時又發生什麼事情了嗎？

 

告別桂之後，早已一身濕透的銀時打算回萬事屋換套衣服順道重整資訊。  
過去幾小時被壓抑的憤怒都快要趁隙吃進記憶裡最深的黑暗面，銀時自知內心的躁動不僅是因雙邊的搜救無力，也是懼怕那個最不願意面對的過往將會重現。

 

找回機車、在腦海中挑選有電視牆的路線發動引擎，  
還沒騎遠就又是一通電話來。

 

「萬事屋！抱歉、這邊有個緊急委託希望你立刻答應！  
請你立刻來屯所報到！隊長級制服會為你準備好...」

 

「喂喂大猩猩、雖然我真的缺錢，你們真選組一次一個委託就夠了好嗎？  
我現在只接受找尋你們家寶貝副長這個委託！」

去屯所報到？穿隊長服？你們搞錯了什麼吧？  
險些把手機甩了的銀時勉強穩住機車龍頭免得真的因此打滑，卻剛好瞥見拉麵屋裡的電視正在播放這天事件的新聞集錦。  
停下、在淅瀝的雨聲之外，記者報導的內容一字不差地傳入耳朵：兩場警局爆炸案、醫院前的慘劇、對真選組的討伐之聲。

 

與前一天完全不同的、大江戶風貌。  
這一刻，銀時幾乎忘記自己身在何處。

 

「萬事屋，這是將軍同意讓真選組繼續辦案的條件：讓白血球王指揮反擊行動。」  
近藤沈痛的聲音傳來，因為明白這是多殘酷的要求。  
為了不使真選組於第一時間被降罪，他在高層面前費盡唇舌才終於爭取到將軍的同意。

 

「若你能立刻把白血球王找來最好，但如果不行，就請你暫時扮演白血球王吧！  
十四的搜救仍會由暗中行動的總悟持續......」

 

因為在上一次行動，白血球王獲得了將軍的絕對信任。  
而對真選組來說，白血球王並不是"外人"，在內外質疑三巨頭僅剩局長的情況下，能夠穩住人心、主持大局的，就是曾獲得一致好評的白血球王了。

 

但對銀時來說，這意味著把自己從搜救戀人的主力上抽離，代替應該在此時發揮FOLLOW作用的戀人處理上下事務。  
姑且不論是否能真的扮演得像樣，心情上將會面對難以調適的煎熬。

 

「這是保住真選組的唯一方法，拜託你了、萬事屋。」


	8. 機關算盡 05

「別一直塞資料過來！我消化不完！」  
「小聲點！老闆就算只是做做樣子也要像樣啊！小白從不抱怨也不吐嘈的。」  
山崎提醒他，白血球王擅長大批資料整理與分析，所以非得如此，同時將一疊疊的庫房記錄捧至銀時面前的小桌上。

 

「哪有要本尊來扮演分身的......」  
煩躁得想叼根棒棒糖來舔，知道門外就有人監視的銀時勉強忍住脾氣，不把紙張卷宗全部打飛。

 

獲知委託內容時第一時間就想聯絡小玉，無奈她正在源老爺那邊進行年度檢修，預定傍晚才回歸。  
接電話的登勢還三令五申銀時不得打攪，他只得放棄找出真的白血球王的主意。

而從踏入屯所後，與其說是被視為救星地奉為上賓，不如說是被核心人物包圍、處處叮嚀免得露出馬腳。  
要面對自己平日對著戀人抱怨的最大對象還得假裝公正，是完全地超出自己的耐性範圍。

身為監察的山崎偵察途中被召回屯所回報，熟知過往白血球王所有詳情的他自然成為銀時最實質的助力：整理現狀、解讀文件、白血球王習慣動作之提醒等等。  
山崎攜回的作文裡排除了幾個搜查方向，銀時在土方房裡的文件堆間肆意走動，先前總悟雖把房間翻過一遍，但他並未弄亂土方特有的文件分類。

「總一郎說對方抓他是要情報，那麼十之八九是跟將軍有關的情報。」  
明瞭戀人睡前習慣之一就是將腦袋裡的事情寫下來清空，房內卻沒有類似記錄。  
雖然土方房間一直以來都是不設防狀態，對方要派人混進來偷資料還是相當不可能的任務。  
銀時也相當清楚這個推論完全建立在情報論上，但若對方抓他的目的只是單純復仇，調查方向就完全不一樣了。

「希望真選組垮台的攘夷份子多如過江之鯽，從那方面查詢有用嗎？」  
「不是我們要自誇、被真選組擊垮的組織通常一蹶不振，更別提能執行這麼縝密的作業。  
照您說的規模，我們調查中的組織中也沒有任何一個能動員到如此龐大資源的。  
隊長提過，副長會被抓不是因為打不過，而是在巡邏回程中某處被下藥。」  
山崎努力在腦中搜尋這種想要稱讚敵人"面面俱到"的心情到底何時遇過，總覺得、就差一點......

 

「下藥？！」  
心更往下沈了一點，銀時不自覺地搖了頭把一瞬飄過的可怕想像打散。  
慣於提防巡邏中各種意外的戀人，藥物唯一的途徑該是由口入。  
回想土方拿來そよ姫的委託物過來吃飯時還顯正常，只是一副急著回去的模樣。  
自家做的飯安全無虞，推估將軍城內的便當就算沒三千圓也不應有問題。  
戀人不貪嘴，要說半路能有什麼入他的口……  
「等、咖啡！他當時買了咖啡！」

 

沒記錯的話，是超商的自有品牌咖啡！  
能夠在咖啡下藥就表示店員也參與其中，按土方的巡邏習慣要找出店家並不困難。

終於在迷霧之中抓到蛛絲馬跡令兩人精神為之一振，連忙在地圖上標出土方昨晚的行蹤、推測可能的移動路線。

 

「連副長買咖啡的行動也預測到真是恐怖！  
讓我想到以前將軍去山中賞櫻時碰到的攘夷份子，欸、想想小白那次剛好也在......啊！！」  
終於讓思緒接通，山崎打著頭埋怨自己為何沒更早想起，連忙從土方的未結案分類櫃中挖出那疊曾令他們耿耿於懷許久的調查報告。

「這空氣組織困擾了我們很久，因為抓盡嘍囉卻無法揪出更上層的主謀，最後只得以現行犯處理了所有的人。  
如此細密程度的布置用心、湮滅證據的周到手法，若真的是他們策劃的就很合理了！」

 

於是也不難想像他們會多怨恨副長 — 但這句，山崎根本沒膽量說出來。

 

門外的一聲輕咳終讓兩人回到"現實"，是將軍的使者。  
山崎偷偷嘆氣，把話題再度導回正題。

 

「將軍要看的報告是釐清庫房物究竟是如何失竊的，盤點何以能在不清楚的狀況下通過檢查、究竟還有多少會被用在日後恐怖行動上等等。」  
「那些東西怎樣都不重要啦！內賊的問題交給總一郎弟弟不就得了？」

 

被催促了的銀時翻閱土方整理過但尚未提交的事件報告：保全紀錄乍看並無問題。看守庫房的人員、會計人員操守沒有疑點，只是東西憑空消失。  
土方一度懷疑是人員糊塗書寫錯誤，並曾與會計商討如何修正，終因忙起預算案而暫時擱下。

 

「隊長現在有其他事情要忙，總之先給將軍的使者一個追查方向的交代，之後再將重點轉回救回副長吧！」  
自覺已經快從監察變成軍師的山崎其實心中也是爬滿螞蟻，做出勉強兩全其美的提案。  
雖然不管哪一邊弄不好都要切腹，但、山崎很訝異地發現，若不是土方下令的切腹，就算是將軍親自下的命令還真心不甘情不願的。

阻在救援之前的是一道又一道的棘手任務，逼得銀時得正視這燙手山芋沒有扔給他人的可能性。

火藥是不會長腳自己走的，要能神不知鬼之副長不覺地運出去而不被懷疑，恐怕得是更迂迴的手法。  
銀時回想了會兒自己認識的那位庫房管理人，當年對庫房失竊物的作為，對山崎下了身為代理副長的第一個指令。

 

「把在襲擊事件之後，到今年盤點之前在庫房輪值過的人都召集起來，我要集體問話。」

 

*****************************************************************

 

「全部都在這裡了，代理副長。」  
把表單交給銀時，山崎依照指示退到門邊。  
會議室裡明明聚集了將近20人、時間也是盛夏，卻會覺得那不存在的空調真的開得太強。  
就算先前已經再三囑咐過白血球王最能服人的地方，是客觀的數據與過人的觀察力，現在依舊是忐忑不安準備隨時幫銀時收拾善後。

銀時一語不發狀似認真地翻閱人員資料表，抬頭環顧時的眼神一時還沒有穿幫；而當銀時起步走在跪坐的眾人之間可以感到的緊繃氣氛，是連先前副長和沖田隊長聯合審訊時都不曾出現過的。  
叛徒，真的在這些人之中嗎？

 

「我跟你們講個故事。」  
然而開場，卻是略嫌輕鬆了點。

 

「以前有名為艮桐的廚房小廝，每天做的事情不過就是一般稍微有地位的廚師懶得做的：清洗食材、削皮、去內臟等。  
有一天艮桐看著跟小山一樣高的馬鈴薯待削，心想"是不是每天就要這樣度過呢？"，去上了廁所。  
又一天，他看著滿滿的一缸待清理的魚貨，心想"自己的一生是不是跟這些魚一樣微小？"，去上了廁所。

每一天雖然有些微變化：像是今天上了大號，昨天是小號開場；  
又、可以說毫無變化：他依然在削皮、去內臟。  
就這樣過了一週，艮桐覺得皮變得好削，魚兒變可愛，連上司同事也好相處起來了，今天依舊是上完廁所之後，開工。

又過了一週，艮桐帶著愉快的心情上完廁所準備開工時，被老闆告知他明天再也不用來了，他的同事、和跟他要好的廚師也都不用來了。

說是做出來的菜造成客人不適送醫，就這樣被開除。  
艮桐覺得無比錯愕，才剛跟同事打成一片，甚至是跟廚師同伴商量了新菜要如何創意，怎麼就什麼都沒了？

艮桐想了一整天，削完了馬鈴薯蘋果和奇異果還是不知道原因，臨走前，他決定最後一次去告別餐廳的廁所。  
進去後解決後發現沒有廁紙，身上的衣物又都是要還給餐廳的，艮桐盯著自己的右手嘆了一口氣，  
說"什麼都沒改變，看來今天也要麻煩你了呢～"。

...所以請大家記得上完廁所要洗手，不管大號小號。」

 

「這故事跟解決問題有什麼關連啊！！！！！！！」  
而且艮桐的念法根本影射大猩....局長。  
壓下無數個想開口打斷吐嘈他的衝動，當空氣裡飄出個「完」字，銀時還一副等大家拍手稱讚時，真選組監察還是爆出了這句不吐會死的嘈。

 

銀時撇給他「我還沒說完」的眼神要他冷靜，繼續在組員之間逡巡。

 

「也許你們之中有人覺得看守庫房是個微不足道的小工作，所以會覺得隨便來就好、"今晚有想看的連續劇"、"真想去抽根煙"而自行蹺班。  
有責任感一點的也許會委託要好的朋友過來守著，少許人的態度造成現在真選組全員面臨切腹被介錯明天不用上班的狀況，就不奇怪了。」

 

一些組員在銀時闡述心情流露了認同之處，但對「大事不妙」的認知則是在銀時加重語氣強調之後才擴散開來。

 

「現在請你們把值勤時曾經找來代管的人名都誠實列下來 — 就算對方是你最好的煙友也一樣。本次作答不記名，我也會保密。  
聽好！不管你們內心多相信那個人，都請把他交給我來處理。  
不用妄想陷害別人，我會連你一起揪出來^_^」

 

語尾是一份讓人看了會有心理陰影的微笑，但沒有人敢當面吐嘈"我們的小白才不會這麼笑"。  
山崎幾分鐘後收好所有作答用紙，銀時領著他快步走出會議室。

 

「你把名單上的人跟今年內離職的做初步比對，如果出現重疊就馬上調查那人現在的行蹤，要搶時效！」  
預設了內賊應該已不在真選組內，如果敵方得知他們恨之入骨的白血球王重回真選組恐怕也會有所行動。  
而以這個組織隨意捨棄棋子的習慣，只怕慢一步的話，等找到時也是入土的屍體了。

銀時翻找一陣才摸出外套內側口袋的馬力歐手機，剛才等那群組員寫名單時就震個不停，按開後果然是一連串的新八怒濤簡訊。  
懶得看內容了直接按通話，「永倉隊員，回報！」

 

「什麼永倉、我是志村！」  
新八吃力的聲音聽起來像是正在進行橄欖油摔角，背景則嘈雜得如卡巴迪大會和摔角在一起舉辦的程度。  
「我找到神樂了、她沒事！！  
只是好像喝了酒現在撒酒瘋鬧得很厲害、我鎮不住她、請求支援！  
重複、請求支援！！」

 

聽著電話那端熱鬧的實況，心頭重石先放下一顆的銀時立即指示備車。

 

「等等、代理副長！這邊的事情...」山崎慌忙間喊住要離開屯所的銀時。  
雖然女兒也很重要、但在將軍使者就在旁邊的情況下怎麼可以隨便動用公務車啊！會被記錄的！

在其他人看不到的角度，銀時終又恢復平常的鬼靈精樣，拋給現在真選組FOLLOW術第一把交椅的監察一個鬼臉，  
「就告訴他，"事件是在現場發生的、不是在會議室！"  
我去前線了後頭麻煩你啦！」


	9. 機關算盡 06

「你們這些愚民、這摻水的山崎12年能喝嗎？！  
還不快點把冬佩利拿出來！」

 

雖然知道自家女兒自封為歌舞伎町的女王（還經過將軍家的公主認證）  
卻因認為她年紀尚小而不以為意；如今神樂比平日更蠻橫跋扈、拿著破碎酒瓶站在桌子上對周遭人頤指氣使，不禁稍微設想女兒長大之後的光景......還是在真正面對之前不要隨便動用想像力吧！

 

新八傳來的地址是距離市區較為偏遠處的一間食堂 — 現在除零星家具以外已看不出店的原貌了。  
根據他拼湊出來的時間線：神樂昨晚自萬事屋氣走，帶定春在街上閒晃時，從街上發傳單的人手上拿到可以挑戰大胃王的店訊息，於是在引導下到了店家。

 

聽來不妙的驚悚開場，不知對方看是小女孩而手下留情，抑或真正無辜，店主一邊被強迫轉台到冬季哀歌馬拉松，一邊得應付神樂那黑洞威力全開的胃袋。  
某段廣告時間對劇情發展的一言不合，神樂趁著先前受氣的餘威把店主跟其他未附和的客人打得落花流水，災情之大甚至波及到隔壁幾間做其他生意的店家 — 酒是這樣入手的。

 

鬧了整夜又大半個白天，在連續劇馬拉松終於結束後，四周卻依然靜悄悄＝ 前夜的"罪魁禍首"沒來找人兼負荊請罪，不免火氣重回的神樂拆了旁邊撿來的大罈，開喝了。

 

「喂喂小神樂、不是說過只能喝オロナミンC嗎？  
萬事屋的規矩可不是出了門就不用遵守的哪！」

銀時鮮少用嚴厲、或現在旁人聽來略帶兇狠的語氣對待神樂，也因此在嘈雜混亂的場合穿透力特別強烈。  
注意到發聲源的神樂立即停下叫囂，眨眼後卻看到的是一個身著筆挺真選組隊長制服，從公務車走下的銀自然捲。

她抽緊了呼吸想要做出"自己是大人"的堅強表情，但眼淚先一步背叛她。

「明明先不要萬事屋的是銀ちゃん！！  
昨晚沒來找人、也不來關心、  
現在穿著真選組制服的人是誰我不知道啦！  
跟美奶滋妖怪那麼要好、乾脆入贅過去算了！！」

 

唉呀、果然是這麼回事。  
銀時搔了搔後腦，早就想過這場面有一天得面對，但沒想過會在情況這麼複雜的時刻炸出來。

 

對青春期孩子來說，原本認定的家庭生活突然多了（來往密切的）外來者，敵意、排斥和反抗是必然的。  
即便收受對方好處（零用金和點心）從不手軟，也會將之當作理所當然的貢品，而非開啟好意的作為。  
不管戀人還是自家女兒都不是能把事情攤開來講的神經纖細一族，於是問題曖昧至今。

現場看熱鬧的除了附近居民，還有新八所帶領的寺門通親衛隊成員。  
銀時感受到目光集中在自己身上，被看久了對後頭的發展恐怕不利，難保敵人沒有混在人群中。  
他緩步穿過斷垣殘壁，目光直視神樂地走向她，那副認真的表情已經許久未出現在自然捲臉上。

 

「神樂，不管你願意與否、認知到與否，  
萬事屋這個家現在是我，和你討厭的美奶滋妖怪所共同扶持的。  
你很幸運、如果你不要這個家，你還有另一個在宇宙的家可以選，  
那裡也有個會疼你的爸爸；或者是哪天你長大了，跟自己喜歡的人建立家庭也無所謂，那都是未來你會擁有的選擇。」

 

看神樂倔強用手臂擦眼淚的確有些不忍，銀時明白現在不是心軟的時候。

刻意把自己塑造得很豁達，像是個成熟的大人，內心卻不禁想起久遠之前也曾有個大人，語調平和地為自己未來的家庭描繪了美好的遠景。  
似是為了忍住一瞬的鼻酸，銀時把話說完之後，無視神樂明顯欲言又止、停在喉間的叫喚，逕自轉身往來時路走上幾步，背對著神樂的方向突然蹲下來，回頭。

 

「但如果你還要萬事屋這個家，還願意當個有人疼愛的乖孩子的話，  
放下酒瓶過來吧！我會背著你、回我們的家。」

 

語落，現場哭點低的都忍不住吸了鼻子，而少女的崩潰也是即時的。

 

「啊...啊啊...嗚、」  
從餐桌上一躍而起，落地、直撲上銀時的背，神樂放聲大哭了起來。  
「銀ちゃん銀ちゃん、對、對不起嗚啊啊啊啊啊——」

 

不是真的不想要萬事屋這個家、不是真的要離家出走，  
只是想讓家人瞭解自己的感受，而耍了一個不成氣候的任性。

 

銀時向開車的原田示意先停在原地收集資訊，等安頓了神樂後再行會合。

「沒事沒事！我沒生氣，小神樂回來就好。」  
細聲哄著搖著，任她將眼淚鼻涕都抹糊在背上，神樂在哭上一陣之後，便因徹夜疲倦而迅速睡下。  
只有協尋神樂的新八一行人明瞭這句話的真實性，新八從親衛隊隊員那邊領回幫忙看守的定春，趕上銀時的腳步。

 

「新八，等等送神樂去大江戶病院檢查，我怕她昨晚吃了不乾淨的東西。」  
確認神樂睡沈了後，銀時輕聲吩咐著。

 

雖然也沒認為銀時會真的帶神樂回可能危機四伏的萬事屋，聽到是自己得獨自面對可能的夜兔族暴走景象，還是在答應之前遲疑了一下。  
先前瞧見銀時以真選組裝扮出現時，他其實一點也不驚訝，真選組現在比過往都更需要自家雇主的力量。  
「阿銀還要繼續找土方先生吧？  
嗯、神樂這邊我來照顧，有什麼消息我會立刻傳簡訊的！」

 

「麻煩你了.......假髮在搞什麼鬼？  
不是去查特殊顏料嗎？傳毛巾工廠的照片過來做什麼？」  
胸口口袋的震動顯示又收到簡訊，打開來看是幾張明顯在樹上的桂，拍伊利沙白和其背景的紅葉毛巾工廠的照片。  
顏料與毛巾之間實在差距太遠，差點要按通話鈕直接質疑老友的腦袋時，銀時注意到照片中顯示的貨車內容物，的確有些詭異。

直覺、和接下來的來電撞在了一起。

 

「代理副長、人員重疊的部分我調查完了！您要不...」  
「有沒有人出了真選組之後在毛巾工廠工作的？」  
無視山崎報告內容的銀時打斷他，不自主地呼吸加快，在經歷大半天的挫折後，第一次覺得自己距離答案、很近。

 

「耶？為什......有，小栗柳浪。誒、那個愛開奇怪團購的傢伙？  
他人還蠻好的，我的羽毛球拍鬧鐘就是託他開團才...」

「山崎退，我在會議室時說了什麼？」  
再次打斷山崎的作文，用職權或階級壓人是銀時不曾有過的經驗，連過去在白夜叉時期也不曾發生。  
也許是權力改變了一切，銀時心想。

 

「是、我會進一步調查，交給您處理。」


	10. 機關算盡 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐，慎。

「不准吐出來！這可是你最後一餐！！」

「喂川村！別再把他弄昏，操一個沒反應的人真無趣。」

「身體老實不就得了？都這副德性還以為能反抗嗎？」

「瞧咧、居然射了！看來我們對他太好了！」

 

在腦中吐嘈在這種情況反而成為維持最低程度清醒的唯一方法。  
幾度因被壓制骨折處而痛暈，隨後被打醒之時都會在內心告誡自己不能再失去意識，哪怕鬆懈一秒都不行。

 

只是疼痛可以忍、只是難受可以吞，  
這些竟然抗命沒有立刻解決掉自己的蠢蛋們等等都會加倍"回報"。

 

土方自覺很冷靜，在能感受的範圍內建構此地的逃脫路線，出口的距離、看守者的模樣和數量、可能取得的武器......

 

等待，那唯一的機會。

 

被下了"處分"指令後，土方的確做了放手一搏的心理準備：  
如果沒有時間，就必須抓對機會把力量釋放出來。

 

然而在生意人離開之後，這群人不僅是動作，更是氣氛瞬間鬆散起來，  
宛如目送老闆剛離開的員工。

 

在第一個人提議「反正遲早要殺掉，乾脆打夠本」之後，土方就知道必須改變方針：保留氣力、拖住敵方行動，那麼也許能等到外頭的救援。  
內心堅定這個原則之後，餘下的只是忍耐。

 

估量嘍囉們之前不痛不癢的拳腳問候力道，土方仍有一定自信挺得過去、而那個機會的窗口不遠。  
直到、嘴裡被塞入不一樣的異物，嗆入鼻腔裡的是令人作噁的氣味；  
蜷曲的保護姿態被強制拉開，背部靠上的冰涼對抒解闖入體內撒野的灼熱無濟於事，只是徒增不適。

 

原來這些傢伙，真沒下限。  
不慎流露出的恐懼正中對方下懷，隨之而來的淫語訕笑佔領了聽覺。  
即便那些話語進不了內心，土方仍花上不少心力才將心態轉換過來。

 

就任他們錯認淚水是羞辱的結果，而不是單純傷口被弄痛了的自然現象；平日被兩個抖S訓練的能耐可不是這群雜魚三兩下耗費得了，而如果能賺取到對方一絲輕敵的效果都是值得的。

 

比耐力什麼的老子才不會輸！  
我會殺光你們。

 

漫長的意識浮沈間，覺得承受的壓力沒那麼密集後，土方把身體的感知從待機轉回來，重新整理資訊。  
偷睜開眼，發現看守者的確沒在注意自己的一舉一動。

 

— 看守的是第三組人，最靠近的幾個都沒有將武器帶在手邊，  
是放在右邊的工作桌上，現在這狀態應該三步可以拿到。  
前方上六階之後兩步是門，算過腳步聲十五步內一定有往上的階梯。

 

話說外頭在吵什麼？鬧烘烘的....

 

「江見你們在磨蹭什麼？  
紅葉那邊現在需要人！快點過去！」

 

「大橋跟廣津那組不是已經出發了嗎？  
叫另一組的自立自強啦，這麼大的地方留我們幾個哪掃得完！」

 

「笨蛋！紅葉被發現了，老大要這邊留幾人收拾，剩下的全部過去  
把東西搬走！武口、乙羽跟我來！」

 

視線所及的幾人有了動作，聚在階梯前吆喝得像是在猜拳，決定誰要拿掃地用具、誰去善後之類的。

 

土方微微動了右手，很好、有點發麻但可以握刀。  
繼續測試腳能否跟得上意志，目光則一刻都沒有離開那幾人。  
在一陣勝負之後，三人離開房間，餘下的兩位一臉很倒楣的模樣。

 

「在地下室清洗很麻煩耶！搬上去處理好不好？」  
「別再無視老大的命令啦！你先去找水管，我上去拿拖把。  
等等我們再來決定誰下刀。」

 

在兩人背對自己上階時，土方就知道機會來臨。

壓抑過頭的呼吸終能恢復正常，先抹去眼睛附近的髒污讓視線更清晰些，土方用右半身的力量撐起、強迫自己至少要能不倚靠支撐物站立；  
然後是起步，等級不同的疼痛在體內形成層層迴圈，如小石頭般敲打著，令動作極端不連續，然而在終於握到桌上的刀時，都變得不是障礙了。

 

刀，果然是自己最熟悉的存在。

 

聽得接近的腳步聲，土方奔上階梯在門後靜立，在開門瞬間一刀砍飛對方頭顱，俐落得連聲慘叫都沒有。  
一時使力過頭令土方差點站不住，所幸旁邊有欄杆可以緩和衝擊。  
無主的屍體軟倒滾落階梯，是剛剛去找拖把的傢伙。

 

— 運氣不錯

 

那傢伙扛來的水桶沒有被打翻，土方蹲下進一步把臉洗了，勉強喝下應是能救命的清水，促使神智更清醒。吐掉梗在喉間妨礙呼吸的穢物，思考行動順序之際將對方的浴衣扒下換上，左手現在沒力氣穿過袖子...無妨！  
單手隨便紮好腰帶時，另一人正好踏入地下室。

 

「湖山！你說水管在...哇啊啊！你——！！！」  
那人的驚嚇隨即凝結在他的臉上，頭顱切口噴出大量鮮血，土方順勢取走對方腰間的武器，不花費任何一絲力氣在拔刀上。

 

之後、見一個殺一個搶一個。  
土方從他人眼中的映射看到了自己 — 染滿血卻依舊笑得險惡的鬼 — 隨意揮灑他人的性命的同時，交換出去的也是自己的血肉。

 

開門、朝有光線的地方走去、階梯上全無挑戰、路過疑似為倉庫的房間、和室遭遇阻礙、移動戰場至走廊、再殺出廊下。

 

被遺忘的喘息終於追上，逼得他停下腳步來，站在庭院的土方發現被四、五人包圍著。  
不是說都把人調動去什麼紅葉了嗎？隨便一殺還有這麼多人是怎回事？

 

忍住吐嘈的衝動後竟是莫名想笑，抬頭可見夕陽，  
餘暉染得一片帶有血色的天空。  
像是那人眼睛的顏色。

 

「混漲！！竟然還...別拉我！我要為秋生報仇！！！」  
左邊、被自己砍斷手但撿回一條命的男子氣憤得想衝出來，被他同伴拉住。  
這麼有骨氣的傢伙還真少見、從他的屍首再開應該效果不錯。

 

土方腦中仍在計算包圍圈的哪一環較弱時，刀已像是有意志般直指最接近一人的咽喉。  
這刀並未落空 — 削去那人肩上一塊肉，還賺到他跌倒時、其後方人的一片慌亂。

 

正打算趁勝追擊，從未注意的另一方傳來一聲怒吼，「大家退開！！！」

 

被喚醒的逃跑本能僅使土方以最低限度逃過第一輪射擊，是半自動武器。  
雖是避開直擊也未能全身而退，幾道擦傷所燃起的火辣灼痛，啃蝕掉所剩不多的氣力。

 

「哼！會被打成蜂窩就怕了吧！」  
看見土方的動作明顯緩下，拿槍的大個子氣焰更盛地叫囂著，包圍圈再度聚合、縮小。

 

「幹得好角田！！  
我要砍掉他的頭掛在紅葉門口、讓那群真選組狗嚇得屁滾尿流！」

 

不知是哪個人吼出來這些憤怒的字句。  
在聽到他的話語時，土方的內心被強烈地震懾住。

 

若這些人是以傳統武器上前搏鬥，那麼自己的贏面多少還是有的。  
如今這群像是傳統道場人士竟然拿出新式武器，再以肉體去跟子彈做拼鬥是愚蠢的。

 

曾經、支撐自己的理由，是將獲得的各種敵方資訊設法傳回給真選組，  
那麼無論如何都要活下去。

但現在、在各方面都屈居劣勢的自己、能為真選組做到的事情是......

 

『辦得、到..的話、就來試試看啊！！』  
從殺戮開始後就沒開口的土方回吼了這句，沒料到眼前的厲鬼還能有此番狠勁，膽子小的甚至被嚇退了一步，膽子稍大的 — 如那位持槍壯漢 — 則扣下了扳機。

 

土方朝那個方向投出了手上的刀、一時中斷了槍響，卻利用空檔轉身、  
往才殺出來的回頭路跑回。

 

「啊！！快追！！...耶？」  
在眾人的詫異下，土方雖是跑向牆邊，但未像是他們預期的一樣翻牆出去。  
而是推開庭院廢井的木蓋，不便於行的膝蓋一提上了邊緣，下一瞬土方的身影就消失在眾人眼中。

 

「啊啊他跳井了！快、把他撈...」  
「太深了沒工具啦！天暗了看不到！」  
「這樣怎麼跟老大交代？！」

 

「根本不需要找他、不是嗎？」  
被砍斷手的那位咬住包紮的布料，惡狠狠地看著古井。  
「喂角田、丟個just we下去吧....丟兩個好了。」

 

 

 

在悶到幾乎窒息的空壓後，只剩黑暗降臨。

伸手不見五指的空間裡花了一陣才明瞭自己是趴臥著，胸腹頂住各種粗淺不平的石子很是難受，而其間有著水一般的液體流過。  
搞不清楚方向或深淺只記得襲擊仍可能從空而降，想朝更裡面前進。  
然僅稍挪動身體，錐骨的劇痛挾著不能忽視的衝擊迫使土方放棄。

 

黑暗和冷意包成了細密的繭，逐步吃掉任何想移動的意念。

 

這就是死嗎？  
其實也沒啥大不了的。

 

比起之前更有餘裕的自嘲，甚至是要提醒自己什麼都不要想、  
不需要再留戀。

 

然一不留神，腦海中僅存的、可名為光的存在，  
是從那個銀髮男人微捲的髮梢上，反映過來的淡淡光芒。  
還有那男人看著自己、輕喚著親暱名稱時的溫柔神情。

 

銀...時.....

 

『對不起......』  
土方不知道自己喃出了音，  
但這句歉意如水中嗚咽，模糊在碎石與震波之間。

 

今晚，夜色如水。


	11. 途中番外：人生轉捩點總在一念之間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓大家喘口氣。

『呼啊～繞道真麻煩～』

手上的提袋不沈、路途也不算遙遠，不能直接回屯所辦公這點雖是意外、也是預感中準確的部分。  
畢竟以そよ姫和中國女孩的交情，自己何時會去將軍城中開會的訊息想必都是互通有無的，不把東西送到也不行。

 

然而比起想到中國女孩看到點心時雀躍的表情，先闖入腦海的倒是那個自然捲撲上來大獻殷勤的諂媚狀。

 

好吧！形容過火了，他是真心高興。

 

「這是與多串君相隔41天17分又24秒的會面啊！」  
自然捲最近的習慣是在時間上胡說八道做文章，明明那之前幾天才在街上不幸碰到、還替他結了居酒屋的帳。

 

為什麼都交往幾年了、笨自然捲還是這麼會計較小事？  
明明身為公務員的自己每年何時會較繁忙都比他這個自由業的傢伙來得可掌握許多，還是會撒嬌耍賴般地蹭上來，在口頭甚至動作上表達不甘願。

 

雖然說跟初期比起來現在算收斂.....嘛初期時根本就是欲求不滿...  
啊不、現在也很不滿...//   
總之是個貪心過頭的自然捲啦！

 

— 啊、又作文了。

 

儘管明瞭很想逃避屯所內堆積如山的預算案相關文件到甚至腦內作文了，  
土方定了定心，自己可還沒有墮落到要靠自然捲（跟他會帶來的一切服務）來逃避的地步。

 

等等一定要堅定立場！  
總有人得挫挫那個廢柴的氣勢！哼～

 

然土方的內心不肯承認的是、想到自然捲失望嘟嘴甚至吐嘈的神情，的確是讓精神為之一陣。

 

順手把煙捻熄，土方不知自己嘴邊露出微微的笑意，  
「好了、去買杯咖啡提提神吧！」


	12. 第三章 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事到如今才發現第三章忘記起標題(炸飛)

「把活口集中！分批帶上車回屯所審問！」

疑似還有些人從地下通道帶著爆裂物品逃走，銀時選擇把追擊交給內行的總悟，自己壓抑著直接用刀把工廠剷平的想法，要求真選組組員徹底搜索任何可能的空間或密室。

心浮氣躁地轟走不時跑來問常識問題的組員，他注意到天色漸暗，眼看著距離土方被擄走就要整整一天，直覺卻告訴自己：土方不在這裡。

 

從人犯中詢問出資料需要時間，何況還得求證，時間就這麼一分一秒過去。  
究竟有沒有方法能更直接找到人？  
真希望自己具備看盡大江戶的本領。

 

不久，地下追擊組帶著幾隻半死不活的雜魚回歸，帶領的總悟神色嚴肅地走向銀時。  
「老闆，這東西、找個安靜的地方再看。」

 

俐落的用詞，但語調低沈，一點都無平日的悠哉。  
「我下令沒收了所有攘夷份子的手機，檢查後確定只有這一人拍到了土方先生。  
請放心，他沒有同步雲端備份。」

 

「人呢？他從哪裡來？」  
不動聲色接下手機，銀時自認已為了維持外表冷靜做了最大努力。  
根據初步詢問得知抓到的人不全是工廠員工，部分是自他處臨時調派來搶救火藥原料的人。

 

「他到死都沒有說。」  
又是簡單的回話，唯在語尾微微聽得出那一絲遺憾。  
總悟選擇不說的是，他是刻意不留那人活口的事情。

 

「總之老闆先看看裡面有沒有資料可以用吧！  
我會把其他手機裡的資料讓局裡的小白二代過濾，有消息會通知你。」

小白二代是屯所的主電腦名，白血球王在真選組實習時主張「電腦跟植物一樣取什麼名字像什麼人」，故被土方賜名白血球王二代。  
總悟的一席話也表示銀時可以不用回屯所，若要向外求援現在就能離開。

銀時向山崎拿走了自己的日常服和木刀，同時商借一輛真選組機車離去。  
狀似漫無目的地騎上一陣後，在無人的路旁停下，略帶顫抖的手打開手機，選取相本。

 

即便已有心理準備照片上該會是怎樣的光景，透過他人惡意的鏡頭看到戀人受難的景象時還是被震懾到、全然無語。

 

情感上想為了保護自己而逃避，理智上則告訴自己沒有瞭解戀人經歷什麼苦難就不能陪伴他一起走過來，然幾張照片翻完，趴在龍頭上的銀時覺得眼前有些模糊。

 

這與老師那個時候除了沒有直播有什麼不同？  
不、更糟糕。

 

那時年紀小，在巨變之前不懂得珍惜為何物，就這樣一路相信著老師說的故事直到最後被現實打破那層童話，當年幸運的自己是被老師保護著的。

之後在內心發誓絕對不能重蹈覆轍，當重新找到幸福時，便如屢薄冰、把戀人捧在手心上細細呵護，再也容不得對方受到任何形式的傷害。

現在氣憤到想不管三七二十一回屯所殺光那些不肯說出真相的雜魚們，  
但也心知肚明這麼做沒有幫助，更無必要做重工。

 

勉強定下心來，設想這個手機主人如果連這種缺德的照片都敢自拍，其他照片也許能挖出所在地的蛛絲馬跡。

 

銀時數著變得粗重的呼吸，強迫視線重回手機螢幕，試圖從背景之中找尋可以辨識地點的特徵。

 

「這些人為什麼不在門口招牌照相！」  
如此埋怨著，把已看過十數次的照片反覆翻閱、局部放大，拼上自己祖父的名聲（？）和體內流的偵探（！）之血，終於在一張稀鬆平常的照片上看到吸引目光之物。

 

「門上的是......？」

五芒星紋與九字紋，銀時從腦海深處挖出對這兩個圖像的印象，  
確認的同時再度發動引擎。

 

「看來得求助哥哥大人了哪！」

 

陰陽師，從天人來襲前便是充滿神秘色彩的職業。  
在各種科技普遍之後，這一族也並未沒落地受到將軍家重用。  
其中又以結野晴明最負盛名，銀時猶記他曾親口說過大江戶各地放置了各類式神以為將軍耳目，若要說能看盡大江戶，非此男人莫屬。

 

「萬事屋老闆請別再提哥哥大人什麼，我是不會把妹妹交給你的。」  
一如往常檢視自家妹妹在電視上的英姿（？）錄影的晴明頭也不回地說，逼得銀時繞至他旁邊，重新提問。

 

「這門符、我記得是您跟道滿一起開發、象徵兩家重修舊好的產品對吧？  
我有很要緊的東西被屋主拿走了，能不能告訴我這家的地址呢？」

 

提起道滿之後晴明的回應終於稍有起色，卻不是針對問題本身，  
「我只開發產品，銷售通路是道滿負責的。  
雖然當時他很不滿，直說他製作的產品比我做的靈符好......  
也不看看他塞進去的式神腳都露出來了，這樣是賣不掉的！」

 

所以果然塞了式神！  
根本是變相的攝影機啊大江戶的市民們要小心你們買回家的避邪用品！  
在銀時的死纏爛打下，晴明終於同意將寄宿的式神召喚回來指引他。

 

「感謝哥哥大人如此鼎力相助。」  
銀時雖是真心笑著這麼說了，察覺到氣氛不對的晴明凜了神色，凝神確認式神看見的景色：狀似平和的庭園裡掩飾不住肅殺之氣，血腥味尚未淡去，厄介之地。

 

「汝所尋之物不于地表，亦不于地下。  
唯在兩者之間，稍縱即逝。」

突如其來、晴明雙眼看似無神，口吻卻十分正經，令銀時愣了一會兒。

 

晴明再次眨眼，回復原本眼裡的光彩，剛剛像是神諭一般的言語，不瞭解情況的他也不知道什麼意思。  
「我只能幫到這裡，請自己小心。」

 

銀時點頭致意，隨後加緊腳步離去。  
晴明的話開啟腦內的另一種想像：土方那邊也開殺了。  
若真是如此、越早趕到越好。

 

 

「老闆、小白二代歸納出來的資料顯示可能是天外道場的人。  
不過他們在大江戶有好幾個根據地...」

 

終於聽見懷裡的手機聲，滿腦"跟上式神"的銀時才想起也要通知真選組。  
「是西南方那個、以前舊河岸附近，我正在趕過去！」

 

話筒那一端的總悟靜默了，背景說話聲都突然停止，接著是離去的腳步聲。  
一會，在靜寂之後才開口，  
「老闆，請記得你的任務是救出土方先生，  
別把人都殺光了，我們這邊需要活口給上面交代。」

 

「這我不保證哪～～真的無法保證了。」

 

銀時苦笑，內心早已亂到不想整理。  
難保自己在看到與手機內照片相符的雜魚臉孔時木刀不會先出手了。

 

「我沒穿真選組的制服了，等等我隨意行事可以吧？」

 

「嗯、反正事後報告什麼的土方先生會寫，老闆就放心地大鬧一場吧！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道有沒有公開說過
> 
> 小總拷問那個傢伙的方式  
> 是追殺帳單(KILL BILL)裡大姊用來拷問那位法國美女的方式
> 
> 問一句削一塊，也看到照片的小總很清楚這傢伙非死不可，  
> 這多少也是他對土方的正確關切方式。


	13. 第三章 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古井前的片段是這個故事最早寫出來的片段之一
> 
> 至今依舊很喜歡 : 3

「這傢伙到底是什麼怪物啊！！！」

 

慘嚎此起彼落，圍牆之內成為由血肉織成、專屬一人的遊樂場。  
不過對道場裡的人來說，他不能算人。

 

「槍打不中？！怎可能躲得開！！！」

「躲開？太瞧不起人了吧？  
老子可是每一發都揮開了啊！」

 

開頭，是道場裡留守者的不幸。  
應門者被銀時認出來是照片上的人，二話不說地直接用木刀轟開了大門。

 

之後，是一對一的問答時間，回答不出來就只有一個下場：  
被木刀打得七零八落。

 

道場的人發現來者不能用刀或言語阻止後改拿新式武器，但戰局只是變得更為凌亂：被木刀打飛的子彈亂竄造成更多無法預測的傷害，  
而眼前的鬼、依舊屹立。

 

今晚這裡是、戰場。

 

銀時覺得根本靜不下來，找對地方卻沒有中大獎的喜悅，道場範圍比柳生家還宏偉說要找人何其困難？  
見一個抓一個問一個也是時間，答錯了置之死地也沒意義。

 

如果對方聰明點、知道自己是來找土方，把他拖出來當擋箭牌勸說該不會比較省事？  
還是對方會在畏罪之下趕快把土方滅口了事？

 

話說都問到第幾個了為什麼還沒有答案！！！！！！！

 

本能探知到攻擊來自稍不一樣的角度，翻身躲避是過往累積的經驗告知。  
雨一般的子彈從上方落下，滾進屋簷下的銀時判定是有人爬上屋頂打算以制高點取勝。

 

那就連屋子一起摧毀！！

一步躍上走廊奔往最近樑柱，用木刀砍成數截後隨手扔了剛剛從嘍囉身上搶來的just we，將上面的一次解決。

 

如此俐落的應變讓在庭院裡目睹這一幕的人瞠目結舌，氣定神閒走出殘骸的銀時看向那些呆滯的臉，確認都不是照片上曾出現的人之後興致缺缺，開始思考如果自己要關住俘虜會放置何處。

 

前門、宿舍、練習場都排除了，廚房、武器庫房不可能，剩下的是車房、倉庫、主房....那個方向。

 

「啊、你！給我站住！！」  
看見銀時邁步離開才大夢初醒的幾位出聲想吼住他，但僅止於此，沒有人敢真的上前阻止。  
銀時也是看準了這點才背對他們，逕自往主房前進。

 

「怪物吃我的火箭砲吧！！！」  
不和諧音擦破了空氣，數發砲彈落在了原本銀時站著的周圍，炸出了層層煙霧和飛塵，距離近的幾位儘管被碎片波及到，還是回頭大聲叫好。

道場的人發現連子彈都阻止不了後，終於抓住能善用砲擊的距離和機會，好好回敬了入侵者。

 

「幹得好、角田！還是你可靠！」  
「當初叫你學新式武器真是選對了！」  
這晚被眾人二度稱讚的大個頭，不好意思般露出靦腆的笑容，但在視線移到煙霧的缺口時、僵住。

 

雖不能說毫髮無損，在行動力和氣勢方面是完全不受影響，銀白色的人影穿過粉塵，兩刀解決了壯漢身邊的其他人，第三刀打飛他手上的火箭筒，差點順道賠上了那條手臂。

 

跌下前被對方單手揪住前襟、腳被提離地面時，  
角田明確看到了眼前的鬼對著他笑。

 

「總算找到個、瞭解狀況的傢伙了！」  
掐住壯漢脖子的手臂有些不穩，倒不是因為氣力，而是因為興奮得發抖。  
眼前這傢伙正是照片上的背景之一，就算他沒有直接參與那該死的過程，也肯定知道土方的監禁處。  
「你們把人關在哪裡？」

 

「嗚咳、誰？」  
被搖得頭昏，周圍雖有零星的射擊砲火，但都對解救自己的處境無益。

 

「我是問你真選組副長土方十四郎在哪裡！！」  
將壯漢揪得離地更遠些，給人一種隨時可將之摜於地上的威脅。

被吼的一方險些沒被嚇走了神智，那是凌駕生死的恐怖，眼前的男人早已是厲鬼的化身。

 

「處、處理掉了、他逃跑、跳下….井...  
嗚啊是嚴谷叫我們丟Just we下去的、我們、沒有要...」

 

「在哪裡？」  
語調冷了下來，手勁則沒減弱一分一毫，壯漢覺得單被掐著都已經出血了。

 

「主、主房庭院、古井、被炸毀的...」  
壯漢感到自己雙腳著了地，還來不及安心又離了地

 

— 隨著意識和飛出去的牙齒重重地摔向牆。

 

 

這夜是滿月，盛夏的熱度在入夜後被驅散，  
在月兒高掛時竟還覺得有些許涼意，也許是因為心境。

 

在大個子吐出的地點不是地下室而是其他地方時，  
先前用來鼓勵自己救人的想法全被惡寒凍結。

 

銀時覺得心被冰刃剖成了很多片，碎片進入血液冷得很快，  
但斷面的灼痛燒得他一時不知道要說或做什麼。

 

銀時呆立在已炸毀的古井前。  
得知戀人熬過苦刑、撐過凌辱，還能找機會讓罪該萬死的雜魚們吃到苦頭，  
這些理論上值得嘉獎的事蹟，在面對爆炸後的慘狀時，變得毫無意義。

 

一直堅信與自己如此相似的戀人，不管面臨多絕望的困境都會選擇活下去；  
但也心知肚明，若戀人察覺對真選組是阻礙時，會毫不猶豫選擇排除，  
即便那是自己的性命。

 

— 做得太絕了

腦袋很不合時宜地稱讚下手者的心狠手辣，  
但質疑「有必要嗎？」已經無濟於事。

 

該怎辦？把這些石頭搬開的話能改變什麼嗎？  
最愛、最親近的人殘缺不全的屍骨什麼的，真不願意再看了。

 

那麼、回頭？  
把那些死不足惜的傢伙們再殺上兩次、三次？

 

好像很輕鬆、簡單，只要提起刀就可以了。

 

眼前都是選擇、與過往曾經多次面臨過的回憶一同冒了出來，  
那些是銀時非常不願意回想起的過去。

 

松陽死後悲憤不已的自己選擇的是戰，即便知道動起干戈不是老師願意看到的事情，反正老師也看不到了，生者就做自己想做的事情就好了，  
那時、這麼想的。

 

末了、最初的憤怒燃成了更多死傷，血水多得流到看不見的盡頭，  
終於明瞭再也無法以殺戮達成目的時，身邊纏繞的只剩下鬼魂。

 

「這題很重要，銀時別睡了、助教也要作答。  
在野外的時候，你的同伴被蛇咬而蛇跑了，你會怎麼做？  
衝出去找蛇？還是留下來陪伴同伴？  
請用直覺作答。」

 

曾經、自己毫不猶豫地選了「追出去，把蛇打死替同伴復仇」，  
卻見松陽老師的微笑有所遲疑，然後拋出了更多的可能性。  
如果連追出去的時候，都追不到呢？

 

如果那條蛇真的帶毒，而同伴不會處理蛇咬呢？

 

如果、周邊不止那一條蛇呢？

 

當時年幼，以為老師只是故意刁難大家，  
直到很後來才能瞭解，那些疑問都是人生路途會遇到的選擇縮影。

 

選擇衝出去、以為復仇可以彌補遺憾，  
等到終於回頭時，同伴什麼的、都幾乎不在了。

 

現在的自己，跟以前、有什麼不同？

 

背後的腳步聲紛亂但並無針對自己的殺意，零星傳來的呼喊顯示遲來的真選組隊員們正在忙著清理善後、追捕在逃的攘夷志士。

 

零落的"十四！十四在哪？"彷彿隔了很久很久才搭上意識，  
就連手臂上流血的創口被人猛力一拉時的痛都抵達不了知覺。

 

看著應該是認識的面容，花了比往常久的時間才辨認出來，是大猩猩。

 

他像是兄長一樣，伸手拍去自己身上的灰塵，喃喃地說些  
「不要跟十四一樣老愛把危險往身上攬」、「要珍惜自己」等鬼話。

 

他在做什麼？  
而、我又在做什麼？

 

對、了…..我、我還能……

 

 

「我去找十四。」  
於是突然掙脫了，頭也不回地離去。

 

近藤為銀時的異樣神色愣了一會兒。  
剛剛呆滯的銀時和現在明顯不搭理人、連眼神都失焦了的陌生模樣，  
讓他覺得銀時現在彷若身處另一個次元。

 

「那、拜託你了！」

然而這句，以及隨後近藤等人的怒吼及哀嚎，都沒有傳入銀時耳裡。


	14. 第三章 03

這也是個適合騎機車狂飆的夜晚，月色和風速都很宜人，不過銀時沒有這份閒情興致來欣賞。  
甫一出大門就搶走真選組的警用車，開啟警笛和擴音器大吼「讓開！！」中呼嘯離去。  
囂張到使得認識銀時的真選組隊員不得不趕快阻止不認識他的隊員進行通緝和追捕的舉動。

 

夜色與街景在車窗外融成一片，直至逼近萬事屋附近卻是逆向，銀時將車滑行一圈後停住，車門一開，人幾乎是直接撞進了登勢的店內。

 

「我要借走小玉！」劈頭就對正端著酒杯服侍客人的登勢叫著，  
銀時迅速環顧店內，沒有小玉的身影。  
「她在哪裡？！我要請她幫我找人！」

 

登勢打量了銀時幾眼 — 滿身塵土像是剛剛滾下階梯摔進髒兮兮自然捲王國後回歸的模樣 — 頗不以為然，  
「我請源外做細部校正今晚不會回來，你就先...」

 

「這是人命關天的事！！」  
儘管知道不應該、銀時少見地對著登勢發脾氣，一時也令她愣住，  
這才注意到滴落地板的是銀時的血。

 

「我會打電話給源外叫他準備啟動，然後銀時、這個帶去！」  
登勢走回櫃臺後滑過來的是一個急救箱，銀時動作略遲緩地接住，  
疑惑自己身上的小傷應該不需要包紮。  
「不要只顧著找人，連該準備的都忘記、快去吧！」

 

「謝謝！還有、對不起、請借我一些錢！」  
銀時這才稍微冷靜了點，對於登勢一眼看出自己未說明白的事，  
還一針見血地點出準備不足的地方，心存感激。

 

如果要救土方、這小急救箱內的東西是遠遠不夠的。  
也許到最後會發現是自欺欺人的一相情願，但銀時知道現在的自己，  
與當年有什麼不同。

 

是的土方跳井求死、而敵人也很合情合理地拋丟了just we下去，  
怎麼看都是死路一條。

 

那如果土方要活、能怎麼活？

 

想起晴明說出的忠告「不在地表也不在地下而在之間」，乍看之下很玄，但銀時聯想到敵人之前運用地下通道來行動，如果、古井與這些通道在什麼地方是相通的呢？

 

很牽強、但現在只要有那麼一絲土方可能還活著的希望，都會緊緊抓取。

 

在驅車前往源外老爹途中在超市停下來，挑選些急救用品拋了張大鈔不等找錢便急著離去，畢竟車子還在店前違規停車（雖然是警車）。

 

— 沒事的、會沒事的。  
像是咒語般唸著，心情雖然不再像是之前繃得那麼緊，銀時也沒忘記晴明的最後一句是「稍縱即逝」。

 

「銀の字，你確定不需要加裝醬油噴射機能？只要5分鐘...」  
「不用了謝謝源外老爹～～～」  
把小玉帶上副駕駛座，銀時拿走借來的手電筒丟入後座，急忙駛離可能會節外生枝的地方。

 

「銀時大人，請問這次的任務內容？」  
雙手安穩地放置於大腿上，小玉面無表情地開問，眨眼的次數頻繁乃因開機初期有許多設定要重置。  
「源外大人幫我輸入大江戶的地下水道、地下通道地圖，距離完全載入還有682秒。」

 

面對小玉時，可能因為她是最為客觀的存在、又是知悉/收集兩人的交往（數據），銀時覺得輕鬆許多，不需要太多顧慮。  
如果土方發現身邊是她的話，也會自在一點吧？

 

「等等我們要去地下道，我需要你幫忙導航、掃瞄、排除可能障礙，  
最重要的是、你要幫我找到土方十四郎。」

不論戀人是什麼狀態、什麼模樣，只要能再出現在自己面前就夠了。  
所以要等我哪！十四！

 

 

「路線修正中，請稍候......左方通道、15公尺。」  
毫無猶豫的報出路線後前進，令銀時不禁由衷感謝身邊帶的是能夠即時GPS連線修正位置的小玉，不然依賴自己看路線圖（準確度也不盡可靠）的本領一定有所偏差。

將車停在最接近的地下道入口，提著急救用品跟手電筒下來，比對古井的位置和推測其延伸......

 

每一步，都在離土方更近。

 

「這面是牆壁？如果打穿的話能進去嗎？」  
「不建議這麼做，銀時大人，若按您所說古井另一端的架構已經被炸毀，內部現存空間會處於隨時因外力而崩落的狀態。」

 

但實際上依舊困難重重。  
無法得知古井原先的深度，就算知道方向和位置，一堵高牆矗立仍能澆熄希望。

 

銀時請小玉對牆內進行紅外線掃瞄，但遭到拒絕。  
「現存電力不足以啟動該功能，建議待充電至50％後使用。」  
小玉補充在離開源外庵時由於充電時間不足，本體電力僅餘35％，  
「搜尋附近，約略150公尺外有可供使用之充電源。」

 

「好吧、你快去快回！我在這邊看能做什麼。  
啊！還有、如果你遇到不是真選組但是拿武器的人，先逃命要緊！」

 

地道內應屬那幫攘夷份子的領域，仍不可掉以輕心。  
雖然小玉是機器人，只有修理問題，銀時內心還是把她當成"人"來看待。

 

目送小玉離去、消失在轉角後，銀時將心思放回眼前的牆面。  
敲打過後靜心聆聽也未聽得回敲，那麼非得要從這邊主動了。

 

「啊有了！剛太黑沒看到......」  
左方大約是1.5人高的地方有個通風口，孔蓋滿佈灰塵的程度大概很久  
沒人理會過，管內蓄積的地下水還正慢慢流出。

銀時上前摸了一把，發現軌跡上的水漬並不明顯，顯然才形成沒多久；  
再靠近點，一股淡而熟悉的氣味敲打了記憶。

 

「血......」

 

猛然抬頭，銀時隨即對著通風口叫上幾次土方的名字，沒有回應。  
等不及小玉回來證實推測，解下礙事的木刀和和服外褂，銀時攀上缺口，三兩下扯開孔蓋爬了進去。

 

膝蓋先接觸到的是低於體溫的水流，在略密閉的空間內血的氣味較之前更濃上一些。  
管道的空間僅夠銀時勉強彎腰行走，背一貼緊壁面就感到先前小玉提及的結構不穩固到底威脅多強大，再來點小震動大概就會坍塌。

 

回頭看向出口算距離，再沿著水路走上幾步，  
嘴裡的手電筒終於照到不一樣的物體。

 

認清是手的瞬間令銀時倒抽一口氣，因為深怕那只有一部份。  
是隻右手、被些碎石裹住，再往深處照去可看見黑髮映射回來的光澤....

 

「十四！！！！」  
顧不得手電筒掉落或聲波會讓原以脆弱的岩壁崩落，銀時扶著壁面奔去。  
低聲叫著戀人的名字，推起讓之側起身，使他的頭離開蓄積得越來越強的水流通道，替他清除壓制於身上的碎石。

不多、不重，應該沒有被嚴重壓傷，還有呼吸、心跳，這點最重要！

 

剛才掉落的手電筒湊巧將光源照向這方，讓銀時更能盤算如何移動：像是等等要小心避開左手的骨折。一時無法判定能否拖動他的雙腳，想想還是回頭去拿光源時，一陣天搖地動突然襲來。

 

「嗚啊、等等！！」  
可能是真實地震、附近有爆破，或者純粹岩壁放棄了支撐功用，情急之下銀時只好用身體補上這個缺：蹲低背抵住一邊，雙手死命撐住另一邊岩壁。

 

「可惡！這樣要我怎麼......」

 

低頭看向仍不省人事的戀人，如果等到小玉折返支援會不會太遲？  
水流似比剛才強勁了些，難保不是地下水回沖過來，那麼這裡隨時會崩塌。

 

「十四、十四，快醒來！」  
不得已用膝蓋去推撞土方受傷的左手臂，希望能用痛覺再一次喚醒他，只要能脫離這裡之後隨他怎睡都沒關係！  
幾次似乎稍有起色，土方呼吸亂了些，但眼睛仍未睜開。

 

「嗚唔痛痛痛———咳、」  
意識到正上方有落石，本能雖是要避開，一想到這樣會直接砸到土方，  
便選擇用頭撞開，結果當然很慘烈。  
瞬間的金星眼花，溫熱的液體立時流下額頭，直直滴落在土方臉上。

「哇啊啊...這樣多來幾次阿銀我的頭再硬都不行......  
雖然能跟十四埋在一起等兩百年後的人發現好像很浪漫，  
但、你我都不是這樣的人吧？  
快醒來啊！十四、求求你！」

 

也許是頭被敲得昏沈，銀時接下來說了很多事後都會否認的哀求之詞，  
像是如果願意起來的話發誓自己再也不會打某某PLAY的主意。  
期望在平日招致戀人反感的言語攻擊能夠挑動戀人的聽覺神經，進而反應。

 

一開始，手臂傳來刺痛時，土方只下意識地想要縮起保護自己。  
但那疼痛如影隨形，刺進封閉已久的意識，才注意到、周遭很吵。  
說很吵、也就像是一個人在房間裡大聲自言自語的程度，說著長串、聽不清楚、很煩的字句。

 

然後、有什麼溫熱的東西流在臉上，像是淚水。  
有個聲音，叫自己移動。

 

麻痺的右手一動就覺得想慘叫，壓在碎石的膝蓋很艱難地撐起當支撐點，摸索的過程摸到了不一樣的材質......皮革？

誰？

 

「喔喔喔、很好！  
就這樣、往前、對！有光的方向、繼續爬！」

 

光......那裡？  
覺得刺眼了便閉上，重複被稱讚過的動作，  
然後、聞到不一樣的空氣、是外界？

 

「好、做得很好，繼續！我等等就過去！」  
確認土方逐漸爬離最初的落石範圍後，銀時焦急地估算放開支撐的時機。  
看不見的黑暗中水流還在增強，看著似乎氣力用盡而停下的土方，乾脆把心一橫：放開支撐的同時彎身撲向前，拖抱起土方就衝出通風口。

 

跳出時還可以感受到腳邊的壓力迫近的千鈞一髮，  
墜下途中則記得摟緊了懷中人，以自己為墊、落地。

 

「嗚......痛......」  
好一陣空白之後、疼痛從四面八方襲來，讓銀時連抱怨的氣力都很微小。  
胸口上的重量轉移讓銀時想起不是能顧及自己的時刻，因為趴臥的姿勢令土方艱難地咳了起來。

 

「啊、十四等等！」  
銀時抹開了眼睛旁的血，拖來其實就在旁邊的急救物品。  
「來、喝下去！」

 

準備好的淡鹽水，和喝到嗆的話就改讓土方喝的糖水。  
雖然的確想過讓土方絕對不離身的美奶滋也當成食用先鋒之一......  
還是暫時將戀人的身體當成一般人來對待吧！

 

『嗚、咳、夠、夠了......』  
被強制灌水帶起恐懼，即便進入體內的水並不會嗆痛呼吸道，土方推辭了幾次才稍有力氣說話，發現被人擁在懷裡。

 

是什麼、地方.....

 

眼見土方似能自力坐住，銀時回頭拿取外褂和木刀，打算在蓋保暖毯前先把那身濕衣服脫下。  
「來、十四！快脫...」

 

『別碰我！！！』  
突如其來的怒吼，土方甚至單手就推開了銀時。  
渾身劇烈顫抖，雙眼打直的模樣顯然沒有注意是被誰所救，卻能憑藉本能摸到銀時的木刀，還想要就此站起。  
『我要殺光他們！！』

 

沒料到土方還能有這樣的氣力，看得出來完全是回光反照。  
然土方此舉正顯示了他的精神還留在跳井前的緊繃狀態，以及、  
他承受了多少凌虐，以致一旦有喘息機會，腦袋只剩下復仇。

 

從確認戀人還活著後就止不住的鼻酸，銀時知道現在如果連自己也崩了，就沒有人救得了土方了。  
於是他緩緩挨近，儘量以一種不會讓土方視他為威脅的姿態，軟言勸說。

「沒問題沒問題他們都已經死了、不會再來對你做什麼了。」  
扶上刀身，慢慢讓土方的重心轉移，  
「來、你先把刀放下來、換暖一點的衣服，休息一下、吃點好東西。  
等到你的身體不那麼痛了，阿銀我會陪你再讓他們死兩次、三次到你高興為止，好不好、好不好？』

 

— 這個人、是誰？為什麼要阻撓？

 

然而被他的「好不好？」連發拖住，不知不覺緩下動作。  
這樣的哀求語氣、好像、以前在哪裡聽過......

 

一會兒，零星的光終於不再刺眼，模糊而晃動的視界裡慢慢將色彩定位，黑、白......銀？  
蹭上頸邊的，是帶著暖意的毛髮，扎扎的有點發癢、唔......

 

『銀...時？』  
看進那夕色眼瞳，索取比平時更為溫柔的確認，真切地告訴自己這裡是可以安心的地方。

 

是了，這個男人在的話，自己也能休息。

顫抖，停止了。


	15. 第三章 04

「銀時大人，這並不是往大江戶病院的方向。」  
「他在倒下前要求我不要把他送到醫院...  
嘛、我本來就不打算帶他去那裡。」

 

又一次用手臂抹去額上滴下的血，銀時抽空把自己的手機遞給後座的小玉 — 她膝上枕著失去意識的土方，

 

「在通訊錄找<白傑克>，把他吵起來說坂田銀時有急診要送過去，  
然後麻煩你跟他講解土方的傷勢要他準備好醫療用具。  
我們大概10分鐘內會到。」

 

「瞭解。」  
聽著小玉的回答讓銀時鬆了口氣，不禁很慶幸身邊是個會確實執行命令、不會好奇過問的貼心機器女僕。

 

儘管開的是警車，他並未開啟警笛或亮燈，而是低調行駛至鄰近白傑克診所處，要小玉帶著車內所有物品，自己抱著土方步行就醫。

 

這個階段最好不要引人注意，任何人都不要。

 

「坂田先生，這是第幾次跟你講我不收急診傷患...」  
「但是你每次都收下我帶來的天人醫療影集DVD所以就當扯平了吧！」  
「最新的S12，下個禮拜出。」  
「啊～一定準時送到。」

 

臉上有著大範圍的十字刀疤的醫生推了推眼鏡，點頭當是默許了這筆交易報酬內容，拉開簾子讓銀時把土方送上病床。  
一會兒，銀時退了出來，手裡拿著些紗布和消毒用具。

 

「土方大人的生存機率從52％提升到74％了，銀時大人。  
如果到設備更完善的醫院，生存機率可以達92％。」  
眨眼進行像是無關緊要的機率計算，小玉狀似客觀的分析其實表達著呼之欲出的疑問。

 

「啊～大醫院乾淨、器材也比較新，但是那個地方壓力太大了，不適合他。」  
同時也是個生存機率從100％瞬間變0％的地方 — 在得知敵方可以大方對著醫院前廊砲擊之後，銀時覺得沒有比醫院更危險的地方了。

 

況且，他覺得、現在的土方會想要靜一靜。

 

一直以來，自己曾多次嫉妒過真選組組員、大猩猩、甚至是總一郎弟弟，因為他們是"家人"。  
但這次，銀時直覺土方不會願意見"家人"，至少現在不會。

 

白傑克從簾子後走出來，看了銀時一眼便脫下髒污的外科用手套換上一副新的，走至櫃子前拿取針筒和藥罐。  
「他會活下來，不用擔心，現在先來料理你吧！」

 

打了一針之後是清理、縫合傷口，小玉很理所當然地成為白傑克的助手：幫忙拿燈照明和收拾醫療用廢棄物。  
「他的傷勢大致如這位小姐所說，至於心理方面就不是我的專門了。」

 

點到為止的意有所指，揪起銀時內心的痛。  
在找到土方存活的證據前，儘管對那個手機裡的照片恨之入骨，卻很悲哀地想到這可能就是戀人生前最後的照片而不敢刪除。

 

即便現在已確保無生命危險，稍早土方的歇斯底里就是徵兆，之後要面對心理層面的難題才剛要開始。  
先前壓抑的憤怒爬了回來、加倍，但湧上來更多的是無力。

 

銀時把這種奇怪的感覺說了出來，只見正在縫合傷口的白傑克微笑，  
「當然！剛怕你激動得遷怒過來，我幫你打的可不是止痛劑，是鎮靜劑。」

 

「喂喂難怪、痛還是很痛耶...」  
連這一點都算計進去，不愧是熟識多年的醫者，銀時苦笑。  
就這樣有一句沒一句地搭聊，不知是身體的疲倦抑或是心理上的、又是腦袋上的洞真的流了太多血出去，讓銀時完全沒意識到時間。

在白傑克真正的助手貝貝來叫他換衣服上病床休息之時，他才驚覺已過了一小時，小玉早已自行找了插座在旁邊進入待機充電模式。

 

在貝貝引導下到土方旁的病床，土方乍看彷彿靜靜睡著，但靠得夠近了就會察覺呼吸力道過重、眉間更是壓力凝聚，如果不是藥效他肯定在呻吟。  
「白傑克，能把他叫醒嗎？他這樣根本沒在休息！」

 

拿著牙刷跟茶杯很不甘願地從後面的房間走出來，看了看儀表上的數字，  
「心跳、呼吸都在正常範圍，嗎啡也產生效用，  
這是心理問題，不是生理上的。  
所以你還要我做什麼？」

 

銀時思考了一下，請白傑克把自控式止痛裝置的密碼給他，  
「讓他醒過來，我要讓他知道我在這裡。」

 

「那會改變什麼嗎？  
嘛～如果他醒來痛到揍你的話、別說我沒提醒你喔！」  
白傑克隨口說了密碼數字，就帶上門，留下一室寧靜。

 

「嗶、嗶嗶—」  
銀時心情沈重地解鎖，在減少投藥速度時可以感受到土方逐漸"醒來"。  
突然睜眼的土方對眼前陌生環境適應不能，逸出的呻吟轉為驚恐的低叫。

 

「十四、沒事了、我在這裡！」  
立刻握住土方的右手，捏上好幾次才終於讓土方把目光集中到自己身上。  
手裡感受他的鬆懈後，銀時再度輸入密碼把藥量調升。  
「噓—— 不用說話，先休息，我馬上陪十四一起睡喔！」

 

但土方顯然不想立刻睡下，手勉強使力要銀時聽他說話。  
『銀..時…...ごめぅ...』

墜落的尾音嚇得銀時差點按過頭，耗盡全力才止住顫抖得不像話的手指，把儀表鎖住。

 

別說抱歉，那不是你的錯、變成這樣不是你的錯！  
你做得很好：真選組沒有被你拖累到、你引出的騷動引領我們找到另一個根據點、甚至連被你掩護逃走的傢伙都還在屯所活蹦亂跳的，你...

你沒有做錯......

 

覺得被淘空的銀時虛軟地在旁邊坐下，  
握著、捏著土方的手，反覆告訴自己沒有反應是正確的。

 

土方睡了、他終於在睡了。

 

「嗚—」然後，是止不住的鼻酸。  
該死的白傑克不是說他給我打的是鎮靜劑不是止痛藥嗎？  
銀時心知肚明現在流出來的不是反映疼痛的眼淚。

 

 

老師啊～心愛的人被他人傷害的時候怎麼辦？

 

「陪他。  
別讓他的心也遠離你了。」

 

但現在、明明在一起，卻會覺得再也抓不住戀人的心了。


	16. 看不見的胃 01

深夜，但街道未完全沈睡。

歌舞伎町某處的小巷內傳來倉促的奔跑聲，一道人影在樓梯口停住，彎腰手撐住膝蓋稍調整呼吸，然後一口氣爬上三樓。  
沿途沒有燈光，而這人並不害怕，在梯廳略微回想方位後，跑至門口沒有招牌也沒有門牌甚至沒電鈴的鐵門猛敲一頓。

 

門內，黑暗裡有一雙綠色眼瞳恢復了光彩，她拔掉充電用插頭起身至玄關。  
「新八大人，請小聲一點。  
您製造出來的音量超過一般人類睡眠所能接受的程度。」

 

「小玉？！所以阿銀果然在這裡嗎？請開門！」  
在門口的少年像是終於找到出口地說著，停止了拍門的動作。  
一會兒，沈重的鐵門緩緩被推開，少年隨即閃入。

 

「銀時大人與土方大人在2小時12分前睡下，現不宜打攪。」  
儘管小玉很盡責提出數據，對於已經折騰整晚的少年來說相當於耳邊風。

 

房內只有靠門一側的緊急指示燈亮著，對於從黑夜走入的新八已是足夠：他清楚看見兩張並排的病床上睡著雇主和土方，然後是被扔在一旁明顯被關機的馬力歐手機。

少年的好脾氣瞬時被燃燒殆盡。

一個箭步向前，對側身睡著的銀時肩膀就是一拳，  
「阿銀起來！！不接電話是什麼意思！？  
救回土方先生了為什麼不回報？  
你、你知不知道我們...還有近藤先生他們有多擔心？！」

 

幾拳下去，似是很慢才開機的銀時壓住耳朵模糊不清地喃著說想睡覺，聽得新八是更怒，  
「有些事本來沒做完就不該睡！！」

 

幾小時前得知銀時不等支援隻身入敵穴就算了！  
在真選組趕到、卻得知土方先生死了，而銀時對眾人的最後一句話還是「我去找土方」之後就音訊全無。

 

要不是聯絡到登勢婆婆和源外老爹，證實銀時還活蹦亂跳的說要去救人，真叫人擔心得心臟都要跳出來。

 

新八回想起傍晚的那通電話餘悸猶存。  
近藤先生用嚎哭過的破嗓音，語無倫次地告訴他一定要找到銀時，  
「他對我說要去找十四，但我不知道他能去哪裡找。  
當時我真該阻止他的...」

 

聽得一頭霧水的新八，一會兒才在總悟的補充下瞭解背景，  
「土方先生在逃脫途中跳井，而對方把井炸平了，就是這樣。  
雖然老闆應該不會做傻事，但眼鏡你還是去找一下吧！」

 

幾小時的徒勞奔波，最後才想到來白傑克這裡碰碰運氣。  
看著應該沒啥大礙，只是頭上、手上纏著繃帶的雇主，和沒被吵醒的土方，總算是能放心了。

 

少年掏出銀時手機的充電器，搶走馬力歐手機插上，  
「我不管你的藉口是什麼，手機沒電現在就充！  
然後打電話告訴近藤先生說土方先生沒事，讓他放心。  
他說過幾點打都沒關係！」

 

「...你用簡訊讓他們知道土方還活著就好、剩下不用多說。」  
想撥號的動作被銀時制止，不明白為何，但銀時的表情很嚴肅，令新八沒能繼續強硬下去。  
「現在還無法分得清敵我，內賊也許仍在真選組裡面，不能掉以輕心。」

 

聽來冠冕堂皇的道理，但新八隱約覺得銀時不肯明說必另有原因。  
銀時接著問起了神樂的狀況，確認檢查後神樂只是喝了酒然後宿醉，並未有任何其他不良影響，也許該歸功於她強大的胃酸。

 

「那就好......」  
銀時遲緩的回答和幾度在談話中快閉上眼睛的虛弱模樣，看到頭上包紮的繃帶仍有些許血跡滲出，讓愧疚爬回少年的心。一直認為自家雇主的身體強健得非比常人，終究是不能太有恃無恐，畢竟他仍是人。

 

於是承諾會去安撫真選組眾人及對此地保密，以「姊姊還在家等候」為由，告別白傑克診所的新八小心翼翼確定沒被跟蹤後走了一段路，在等待回程的計程車時輸入給近藤的簡訊。  
近藤果然立刻回電，一把鼻涕一把眼淚地要新八說出地點，他只得裝作沒實際見過那兩人一般地推託不知道，只是相信銀時說的話。

 

沖田的聲音中途插入，要求新八把土方還活著的訊息保密，  
「他現在不存在的話還有用處」。

 

少年想起先前就是因為沖田製造假象，才得以自由活動、並且在敵人掉以輕心的狀態下發揮突襲的最大功用。

 

銀時不願意透露地點，想必也是考量到若不小心走漏風聲，難保對方不會再派人來暗殺，現在沒必要節外生枝。  
如此推想後，少年不由得對自己先前的莽撞冒失捏一把冷汗。

 

— 在事件完全落幕之前，沒有地方是安全的。

 

搭上計程車的新八，默默地在心中下了這個註腳。

 

*****************************************************

 

「十四、十四～」

隨著知覺回來的除了疼痛，就是這個帶著溫度的呼喚。  
它攀緊意識不肯離去，如隻黏人的貓，蹭著膩著妨礙著，直到終予回應。

睜眼時聽見自己正在呻吟，發現身處陌生房間一瞬帶回警覺，然一想移動就是陣天旋地轉，泛酸熱流從胃部衝了上來，被逼得只能縮在原位。  
就這樣喘著抖著、直到右手掌心、虎口被人捏到痛了，才注意到先前獲得的溫暖從何而來。

 

「好一點了？」  
看起來臉色也很糟的自然捲在自己點頭之後沒放開，而是握得更緊，協助自己調整病床位置。  
稍微坐正之後，土方才有餘裕環視四周。  
堆滿書的陳舊書櫃、貼滿泛黃剪報的牆壁，簡單的木製家具和顯然很受其主人喜愛、保存良好的搖椅，還有書桌上看來多年未使用的實驗用具組，除了躺著的是病床以外，根本是拿來充當病房的房間。

 

「這是白傑克他哥哥的舊房間 — 他也是個醫生 — 這整層樓不對外開放，很安全。」  
銀時把一些像是筆記本的東西從書櫃內搬出來，說是白傑克閒暇時畫來調侃他老哥的漫畫，很有趣可以看看打發時間。

 

看到土方著急起來的神情，銀時簡短報告真選組這兩日的緝捕進度、人員折損狀況以及自己的臨時打工源由。  
「大猩猩那邊我已經通知、也請他們不要來打攪，所以十四可以在這裡好好休息。」

 

『......嗯。』  
對於銀時的處理表示默許，雖然對不起近藤先生，但此時此刻，土方的確不想面對他們。  
還不到、可以用平常心說出『我沒事』的程度。

 

「十四肚子餓了吧？白傑克說你只能吃流質食物送來了麥片粥，  
可能沒什麼味道、忍一下？」  
端著熱氣滿滿的碗至床頭櫃上，銀時一腳勾來旁邊的椅子坐下，拿起湯匙顯然打算餵食。  
土方搖搖頭表示並不餓後，銀時像是故意會錯意地將湯匙塞到他手上，勉為其難地掏出一瓶美奶滋。

 

「好啦我知道，十四果然還是要配這個才吃得下！  
我不會告訴醫生的，所以趕快吃吧！」  
用上一副如同勸誘孩童的口吻，慢條斯理地擠了半瓶上去才端給土方。

土方無言了半晌，然看到銀時明顯強顏歡笑的表情，還是把碗接了過來。  
即便知道自己超過一天沒吃東西、若要傷勢回復，攝取營養也是必要的；  
但自覺沒飢餓感是一回事，心理上第一次對那灘平日取悅自己的黃澄澄物體出現抗拒。

 

握住湯匙的右手不知為何打著顫 — 也許是身體早已餓得發慌 —   
擷取滿滿一湯匙後機械性地送入嘴裡，生硬地嚼動沒幾下，鋪天蓋地而來的噁心感讓自己反射性地將吃下的東西全部吐出來。

 

「啊？！誒？還是太刺激了嗎？」  
沒預料到土方會如此反應，一時手忙腳亂起來的銀時趕緊將打翻了的碗、盛載熱粥的被單拉開以免造成二度傷害。

 

『不......我只是、沒胃口。』  
好一會兒才得以用意志力吞下不斷湧出的酸液，土方默默接下溫水杯，小口喝著，嘗試把味道沖淡。  
到底為何會想吐，自己也不清楚，只知道現在真心不想塞任何東西下喉嚨。  
也許放置一陣、等真的餓到受不了時，身體會願意吃吧？

 

一旁抱著被單的銀時的表情複雜，一會兒，像是明瞭什麼了地點點頭，  
「好...那就晚點吃、當下午茶？我會請護士到時送進來。」

 

『你會離開？』  
似是很順理成章，但土方不自覺的是，語氣裡有旁人聽得出來的期待。

 

背對土方的銀時臉苦了一下，咬著唇鎮靜下來才開口，  
「啊～大猩猩說將軍要聽取簡報，所以我得回去整理 — 畢竟我現在還是假扮白血球王在辦案。  
也許要一個下午...但我會帶著十四喜歡的晚餐回來的，要期待喔？」

 

等了一陣，土方並沒有回應。  
如此僵著也不是，銀時提拉起拖地的被單，動作笨拙地關上門。

 

「可惡哪......」小聲地、咬牙切齒地說著。  
戀人的問題比料想的還嚴重：沒有飢餓感和厭食根本是兩回事啊！  
讓土方陷入厭食顯然出於心理層面，而銀時很不情願地猜想肇因。

 

該怎辦？告訴戀人自己知道發生什麼事情，表明會包容一切就可以了嗎？  
要是這麼做了，讓戀人又回想起那段不堪，產生更大的抗拒怎辦？

 

先前說出不會讓真選組來探病，是為了試探土方的態度。  
看到土方點頭時還很慶幸對尺度的拿捏仍有一定準度，但隨後土方面對自己的離去卻是"期待"，表示他並不希望任何人陪伴。

 

過往的風雨中，銀時知道如果土方不願意講，強行介入只會有反效果，  
而現在連循循善誘的老方法都不管用。

 

明明土方也知道只要他開口，自己一定會無條件包容、會用盡一切辦法去滿足他開出的任何條件。  
但他沒有，默默地走回了自我封閉的老路子，再一次將自己排除在外。

 

就連阿銀我也不行嗎？十四？

深感重挫，銀時在梯廳裡呆站了好一陣、直到發現階梯在眼底糊成了無限迴圈，歪曲得像是張狂妄的笑臉，刺進心扉。


	17. 看不見的胃 02

銀時離開後，說沒有鬆一口氣是騙人的。

跳進古井時就沒有預期能活下來，就這樣在黑暗裡被對銀時的愧疚淹沒。  
直到被那個聲音喚醒、睜眼再見到那頭自然捲，第一次因為太安心而錯失機會，第二次則是奮力在沈回黑暗前把腦中的強烈想法說出口，以為這麼做就毫無遺憾了。

 

剛剛的短兵相接令土方忐忑不安地等著銀時何時會冒出疑問，  
但他只是一股勁兒地使出最大限度的溫柔來進行狀似正常的看護。

 

這麼做，自己還是深深地傷害了那個男人吧？

 

儘管不斷告訴自己這次遇襲與年少踢館時期的失利差不多，  
沒什麼大不了、整體傷勢甚至沒印象中幾次嚴重，土方仍無力地發現有太多無法控制的徵兆會露出馬腳  
— 這份無法預期的噁心感就是其中之一。

 

到底該做什麼才能恢復"正常"？  
土方心裡沒個譜，只明白頹廢下去對現狀沒幫助。  
銀時提到他現在是假扮白血球王的身份來辦案，沒料到先前的玩笑話  
竟然成真，但土方一點也笑不出來。

姑且不論銀時是不是真的能做得跟白血球王一樣好，自己現在該做的，  
是協助他在面對將軍時報告得當，不然落個欺君之罪可不好。

 

總算是在紛亂的思緒中抓到認為能依循的方針，在嘗試入睡途中被護士催醒換藥後，又逃避一般的昏沈睡去。

 

土方一直維持淺眠，是重回踢館時期的習慣、也是身體各處的微小不痛快讓他很難真正睡下。  
所以當感受到門口不遠處有複數人的腳步聲時，警戒啟動只在一瞬。

 

但來人敲了門，「副長，打攪了。」  
慣例性的恭謹，是每回來交報告（念做"作文"）時的語氣，  
這麼說來的是近藤先生他們了。

 

土方設法緩和呼吸，盡力坐直了身子，低聲說『進來。』  
說來不應以全副武裝的態度來面對情同家人的伙伴，但就是不由自主地緊張起來。

 

先進來的是拿著水果籃笑得跟笨蛋一樣的山崎，和看得出來壓抑過喜極而狂嚎的原田。  
接著是得知他還活著時自己很高興，而他也不負期望一臉寫著「何時副長換我當？」地踏進房間。  
總悟劈頭一句「土方先生你怎又沒死成哪？」此刻聽來是種久違的親切。

 

最後，是原先預期會第一個衝進來，像個老媽子般誇張地哭叫的近藤。  
雖是掛著一如初見時的豪邁笑容，也看得出他襯衫的袖口濕濘。  
「十四、從昨天到今天有很多話我想對你說，  
但只有一句話適合給現在的你：回來就好，沒有比這點更重要。」

 

「別看近藤老大這麼冷靜，昨天在古井前可是哭得連鼻涕星人都降臨了。」  
總悟毫不留情的吐嘈戳開了近藤隱忍的情緒，拖了把椅子在土方病床旁坐下的他又"哇啊～"一聲地嚎啕大哭了起來。  
「因為在新八君半夜傳回消息前，我以為我一天之內失去兩個弟弟嘛！」

 

是自己，和銀時。  
土方有點意外近藤願意把銀時納為自家人的想法，但聽著其他人描述突破囚禁自己的據點 — 天外道場的種種，和當時銀時的作為，越發覺得自己的存活是這男人一手創出來的奇蹟。

 

「嘛～看到那古井被炸的慘狀，沒有人抱持希望的，除了老闆。  
也多虧他，我們現在才有最寶貴的情報來源。」  
總悟要山崎拿出筆電，後者不大情願地掏出，一臉歉意地交給土方。

 

「這筆電和屯所的小白二代資料庫有加密連線，這兩日我們的事件報告、已逮捕的人員資料，連同死亡的攘夷志士清單也在裡面。  
土方先生可以隨時輸入，建議趁記憶還新鮮的時候做紀錄。」

 

提到"死亡的攘夷志士清單"時，總悟的語氣似意有所指，一時令土方的呼吸抽緊起來。  
從醒來之後腦袋一直在逃避一個可能的事實：那些該碎屍萬斷的傢伙們有可能還在屯所牢裡關著等待發落，或者還在逃逸。

 

也許是臉色一下子沈得太難看，放在被單外的右手也不知不覺握得太緊，看得身旁眾人是連忙想勸退總悟，說要給自己時間。

 

— 土方先生知道自己該做什麼的。  
絲毫不受影響的總悟，直視著自己的眼神裡如此說。

 

已知的主謀，不管是藝術家或是生意人都沒有落網，他們一定還在策劃更大的事件。  
總悟提出的要求並不過份，既然能為真選組死，現在還存活的自己更該為真選組出一份力。

 

『我沒事，把筆電給我。』  
深呼吸後說出，見山崎沒反應，略是加重語氣地下命令，  
『我說把筆電給我！』

 

在近藤的三段老媽子式的勸說「十四不要太勞累」後，真選組眾人以趕回去審訊犯人為由離開。

 

「啊這個、留給老闆。」  
在留下一箱美奶滋後，臨走前像是想起什麼的山崎，從懷裡掏出一盒名家的草莓大福。  
土方隱約記得這家不久前得過大江戶鑑賞獎 — 因為自然捲曾明示暗示過很想吃。

 

「他沒有透露副長您在哪，甚至是禁止我們來探病，但我們還是跑來了，他一定會生氣吧？  
不好意思麻煩您到時安撫一下他。」  
吐著舌頭說現在銀時算代理副長，生氣時下起命令可也亂可怕一把的。

 

山崎的話語令土方稍微釋懷了，因為當知道近藤等人來而自己還沒準備好的時候，第一個反應是想對銀時發火。

 

但他沒有說，近藤他們是靠另外的情報找過來的。  
如果銀時回來，知道真選組來過、而自己還在寫報告，會生氣到什麼地步？

最應該用『我沒事』來安撫的人，也是最不想對他說的對象。  
面對向來能拆穿自己所有武裝、任何謊言的男人，如果再像是剛剛那樣強壓情感地說出、甚至要求獨處，一直以來已經要銀時包容、讓步太多，再做出這種要求似乎太過。

 

想要、相信自己真的沒事，只有這樣才能在面對那個男人時，不再愧疚。

『我沒事。』


	18. 看不見的胃 03

「總...沖田隊長呢？」

差點又讓慣性稱呼溜出口的銀時緊急改口，總算是在不令人起疑心狀態下收住語尾。回到屯所在資料室忙上一陣後，發現不僅是應該亦步亦趨的  
吉米不在、大猩猩不在，最應該在寢室休息的總一郎弟弟也不在。

瞧見走廊上的菜鳥隊員就抓來問，看他天真地回答「隊長好像出門了、啊！跟山崎前輩一起」，頓時有種被耍了的不快感。

 

「叫武田把筆電跟明天報告用的資料都準備好，我等等一併帶走！」  
與戀人最親近的幾人都不在的話，去向不用推敲也可以得知了。

 

覺得煩躁起來的銀時打發了還是沒事衝過來問常識問題的一般隊員，  
打算找機會換回便服才出門。現在穿這制服簡直就是在身上畫了靶子，希望那幾個衝動的傢伙沒有真的直接把危險帶向戀人。

 

要是白傑克的診所位置曝光，就得替戀人另外找尋安全的休養地點。  
說來諷刺，在大江戶待這麼久，讓自己夠信任、又有能力自保的人卻始終就那麼幾位。

 

白傑克的診所以"整容"招牌藏身於花街中，若非早已熟識，知道他本職是外科醫生、對各類新式天人醫學均有所接觸的人不多。  
他本人儘管看來弱不禁風，口頭禪又常拿較有名氣的哥哥出來當擋箭牌，其實只要給他把手術刀就會完全變了樣子、絕對有中BOSS以上的實力，是讓他成為首選的主因。

 

「代理副長，電腦準備好了。」  
「很好！叫井上和藤堂加緊巡邏直到局長回來，提醒伙食房的人注意冷藏庫內的既有食材全部轉給犯人吃，現在起食堂只能使用新買的食材。」

 

稍早銀時叫來了管財務的人，以代理副長的名義通過緊急預算，為屯所百多餘人添購新食材。  
原因無他：如果內賊能滲透進庫房，要滲透進伙食房下毒也是同等容易。  
這麼做的銀時只是想起以前發生過的慘劇：從那次事件之後，原本跑前線的辰馬才接管了後勤大小事務。

 

看著手提電腦包上的真選組圖樣活像另一種此地無銀三百兩的宣告，不禁為這群粗神經的傢伙捏一把冷汗，只得將標誌朝內側，遮掩著上了計程車。

 

告知司機先去一趟歌舞伎町，打算再跟登勢婆婆借用小玉幾天。  
如果由她做看護跟保全的話，就算自己不在身邊也能比較安心，只是要跟她叮嚀幾點"絕對不能提"的事項。

 

看著窗外模糊起來的街道，玻璃窗上映射出一張看來疲倦、困擾的臉，  
銀時覺得如此投入工作的自己很陌生。  
早上在幫忙遷移病房時，曾考慮過聯絡小玉，讓真正的白血球王出來接替辦案，自己好好待在土方身邊照顧他。

 

然而在發現土方依舊拒絕陪伴後，那股氣憤和難耐只得全部發洩在工作上：整理資料和釐清辦案頭緒。  
逐一吩咐屬下徹查線索時，內心也開始合理化自己接下工作量的理由。

 

如果是白血球王來的話，以他的公正和不設防會讓很多資訊被公開討論，儘管會引領出辦案新方向，更可能會節外生枝。  
現在這份工作要能做好，需求的特性不是公正無私，而是瞭解人情世故的人來把關資訊透明度，而在這點上沒有人比自己更適合。

 

沒問題的，坂田銀時。

 

待取回鶴屋的特製定食，帶著小玉一起回白傑克診所，已近傍晚。  
白傑克本人外出與朋友看天人的新興運動（？）"怪獸卡車"（monster truck），留下助手貝貝在馬拉松錄製好的月九戲劇。  
她外表雖是阿姨等級的，但據本人稱（永久）實際年齡為十八，拿起針筒後戰鬥力不亞於白傑克，讓銀時多年來不敢造次。

 

銀時簡短解釋帶來小玉的用意後，貝貝表示多一人助手也樂得輕鬆，  
「話說你家那位幾歲了？都告訴他本小姐讓很多男人敞開大腿過不用怕，還是扭扭捏捏跟個大閨女似的。」

 

這跟幾歲沒關係啊！說成這樣讓人不害羞也難吧？  
銀時苦笑，想像了戀人被大叔般的大嬸...咳、少女欺負得滿面通紅的模樣。

 

「喔對了，不久前他有好幾位訪客，  
看在他們答得出來病人的三圍我就放行了。」

等等就這樣放行？！而且是誰回答出來的？我要打他！！！  
被貝貝的處理方式弄得哭笑不得，銀時只得收拾心情準備面對殘局。

穿過未點燈的梯廳，無聲地開了門。  
裡面除零星的鍵盤聲沒其他聲息，這麼說是在寫事件報告了，那幾個傢伙真是一點時間都不浪費！

 

拿捏不準是該心疼還是生氣對"家人"的要求如此順從的戀人，銀時在狹廊出口停住，看著病床上的土方捧著筆電寫寫停停。似是寫到不順心的地方，眉間鎖得死緊，幾聲嘆息後右手扶住額頭，指節用力敲著太陽穴彷彿這樣就能回想起來。

 

『欸？銀時你回來了？』  
這才勉強擠出一絲笑容，偏頭示意銀時看床頭櫃的方向，但銀時沒看漏土方仍先將檔案存檔後收起視窗的動作。  
『那個...他們留下的，記得你提過很想吃吃看。』

 

賠罪禮？是吉米準備的吧？  
明明最該向他賠罪的對象不是我啊混漲！  
而且別說是和顏悅色，印象裡土方對自己主動示好的次數根本屈指可數，如今看在眼裡除了陌生，便只剩痛惜。

 

只一個眨眼銀時就已走到病床旁，土方不自覺地聳起肩膀，而下一瞬、  
便被他捧起臉頰、吻上。  
『唔唔、嗯——！』

 

放開後土方隨即別過頭，而身體似在微微發抖。  
雖然說是出其不意，銀時在那雙海藍眼眸裡看到的，的確是抗拒，和恐懼。

 

氣氛一下子變得尷尬。

 

就算銀時的動作的確出乎意料，身體被強制牽引時，直覺即行反抗；  
在發現掙脫不開後，心頭盤旋的情感便止不住地流出。  
即便瞭解所在地很安全，銀時也從來不曾危害過自己，土方很不情願地承認流出的是畏懼，在銀時臉上看到受傷的表情更是證明。

 

一直對掌握自己身體有一定自信，如今卻數度無法控制反應。  
明白這時如果道歉只是雪上加霜，土方沈默地數呼吸，希望這莫名的顫抖能隨意志停止。

 

「我帶鶴屋的定食回來了，要吃嗎？」  
『...嗯。』

 

雖然不應該，看著銀時離去的背影才緩下肩膀力道，土方沒有盼到他回歸。  
說著「失禮了」端托盤進來的是小玉，平靜的語調說著銀時的交代事項：不准玩筆電到三更半夜、每四十分鐘要讓眼睛休息之類的。

 

『他人呢？』  
「銀時大人說是要回萬事屋，但是離去時的方向完全與萬事屋背道而馳，推估是謊言，動機與目的不明。」

 

若無其事而客觀地描述觀察到的跡象，小玉幫土方清開筆電和旁邊放置的紙本資料，推來病床用餐桌。  
看著冒出熱氣的餐食，儘管仍沒有食慾，土方努力控制抓起筷子的力道，把面前的晚餐當成訓練意志力的第一步。

 

等抓到主謀、把事件終結的話，身體一定能變回正常吧？

『いただきます。（我開動了）』


	19. 看不見的胃 04

「早啊小玉，報告。」  
「土方大人在早上7：28分開始食用早餐，於7：38分時放棄進食，約略攝取一百四十五大卡。  
目前厭食症原因不明，醫師也未做出診斷。」

放小玉在這裡當醫生助手的額外好處，是她會詳實紀錄土方的狀況，  
只是現實總讓人擔憂。

 

尼古丁戒斷症候群不是能激發食慾嗎？怎麼一點效用也沒有！  
聽說美奶滋一湯匙就是一百大卡，這厭食症不能說不嚴重了。  
可還是認真跟餐食拼鬥十分鐘才放棄，戀人的身體又在與意志對抗？  
十四怎麼老陷入這種分裂狀態？

 

伸手敲門前頓了一頓，把嘆息留在門外，銀時眨眨昨晚因為熬夜整理報告而酸澀的眼睛，進入。

 

坐起的土方膝上枕著筆電，雙眼緊閉卻睡得頗不安穩的模樣，讓銀時一瞬想衝過去把筆電打飛，拖他出去泡在一缸美奶滋裡面看他會不會恢復 — 當然都是無稽之談。

 

悄悄走過去探看，螢幕上是與小白二代資料庫連線的報告修改介面。  
昨晚整理報告時就看完土方在系統裡存檔的部分，為什麼又拿出來修正？是還有什麼想不起來？  
很想立刻搖醒戀人，告訴他想不起來沒關係，要相信阿銀我和其他人會讓事件圓滿落幕。

 

不需要、這麼勉強自己......  
還在斟酌對話，土方頭沈得太低而驚醒，驀然睜開、一時未對焦的藍眸裡仍有幾可成形的驚疑。

 

假裝剛走進房間的銀時默默把筆電闔上搬離，將手裡的提袋放上床邊櫃，語氣正常地問起要不要在蔬菜濃湯裡加美奶滋。

 

『我自己來就好了。』  
發現伸出的手會微顫後改握緊了拳頭，直到接下銀時遞過來的湯匙。  
洋蔥為底的濃湯，裝來的是家用容器，特殊香料讓土方認出是銀時的手藝。

 

所以昨晚他是先去買菜，回萬事屋花幾小時切洗食材來熬湯......  
明明也是傷患、又是等等要上陣報告的，真難為他了！

這湯喝得下去，一定。

 

『頭、不要緊嗎？還很痛？  
我聽白傑克說你撞傷得很嚴重...』  
銀時頭上的繃帶顯然才重新換過，身上帶著濃重的消毒水味，是衣服遮掩下的其他傷口造成的。

 

「嗯、這個？14針而已，沒什麼大不了。  
反正跟將軍報告又不需要腦袋，沒問題的！」  
看到土方一臉愧疚地捧起湯碗慢慢喝，就覺得昨晚切絲切塊與洋蔥搏鬥得淚流滿面的辛勞都值得了。

 

『報告不好可是會連腦袋沒了。』  
很尋常又切題的一句吐嘈就這樣逸出嘴邊，令銀時停下了動作。  
在明瞭這是戀人正在回復的跡象後，語氣上也放鬆許多，撈起屬於自己的一碗在旁邊坐下。

 

『對了、我修改了你的報告內容順序，將軍會想先知道損害金額和範圍...』  
不過閒聊沒幾句後又回到工作，看著土方認真教導向上層報告的要訣，銀時也不忍心制止，轉而問起該注意的"不友善"高層是哪幾位，在心中擬定屆時的對策。最後估算出發時間，再催促土方把湯多喝一點。

 

『等等我會喝完，你先走吧！』  
慢慢被濃湯溫暖起的身體似乎真的多了一點胃口，土方努力做出承諾。

 

「嗯、我叫新八晚一點把你的手機送過來，到時會跟你報告會議進行狀況。  
じゃ、いってきます。（那麼、我出發了）」

跨出幾步，突然回頭的銀時，拋出句招呼語，讓土方呆了半晌。

 

過往通常都是自己出門在先，銀時才是那個收拾善後的人。  
但自己不曾在離開時說過這句，立場似乎對調了的現在，令土方想通銀時的期待後，不自覺地嘴角綻出了淡淡笑意。

 

『...いってらっしゃい。（請慢走）』

 

******************************************************************

 

「等老中報完之後就是你們，到時動作俐落些。」  
「是！謝謝您的指導！」  
看著近藤畢恭畢敬地對明顯一臉不屑接待的侍者，就覺得公務員這條路離自己非常遙遠。

銀時趁低頭敬禮時鬆開被土方繫得過緊的領巾，趁機掃過一旁等待或聽取報告的眾人。  
就算不須在乎那些下屬的眼光，在上層的幕臣們給好臉色的也很少，可以理解戀人平日不敢鬆懈的原因。

 

銀時從小就對政府官員沒啥好感 — 年幼時曾看過來花街巡視的那些"大人們"的嘴臉；在松陽老師被抓、被處決之後更沒有翻轉的餘地。

 

如果不是後來的因緣際會：從攘夷戰爭中抽身、被登勢婆婆收留、跟萬事屋兩個孩子纏上、在和平的時代與土方相遇相戀......  
自己現在會是什麼樣子？

 

說不定仍會是攘夷志士，視如今能接近將軍為貫徹目的的大好機會吧？  
想著想著覺得諷刺極了的銀時，勉強收斂腦中複雜的情緒，把精神集中在等等要扮演的角色上。

 

「松平大叔說這回他沒辦法罩我們，別擔心！我會看情況適時介入幫忙。」

 

哼哼大猩猩先顧好自己吧！別小看曾經是助教的阿銀我哪！  
銀時在內心嘀咕著近藤的過剩好意，跟隨他進入會議室。

 

電視時代劇內看到的晉見場景於此地並不適用，一入門銀時還以為進了什麼地底金字塔基地：兩邊牆面上是排標著「SOUND ONLY」的螢幕，中間的會議桌上圍了圈明顯無善意的大老們，房間遠端宛如總司令般坐著的則是一如往常眼神澄澈、正直的將軍。

 

報告由近藤開場，為將軍總結目前已知狀況與追查線索；  
銀時按照將軍的指示做細節解說，土方的叮嚀和修正的報告幫上不少忙，但他知道，真正的難題是在報告完畢後的提問。

 

「對於敵方的動機，余想聽聽你的分析。」  
將軍的清亮嗓音拋過來一道新的考驗，回答不好便有可能使身份暴露。

 

「從該組織行事的嚴謹、動員廣泛的程度來看，甚至連我方的反制等都考量在內，顯然對方已計畫許久。  
然他們表面上似純粹針對真選組而來的種種復仇行徑，個人以為最不起眼的塗鴉事件所傳達的"幕府撲滅"才是他們真正目的， 而屆時其行動考量周密的程度應有過之無不及。  
在此籲請加強將軍周邊的護衛，直至事件主謀落網。」

 

拿捏著客觀、不帶情感方式開口，如此拗口繞道的說話方式，令銀時想起私塾時期被松陽老師逼著念古文的日子。  
人生真奇妙，銀時沒想過會在這種時刻感激老師當年的嚴厲。

 

「真選組副長列在此次傷亡名單中，狀態卻是行蹤不明。  
余上一次脫險也是他救駕有功，余想明白詳情。」

沒料到第二道提問就直擊可能會讓自己動搖的核心，不過對於土方生死的呈報與否的確是內部討論過的。之前總一郎弟弟"死而復生"以誤傳交代，但現在身心還處於重創狀態的土方絕對不能再讓他接近戰場。

 

「據調查，他在被俘後隔日自行逃脫，於敵方追擊途中失去行蹤。  
目前已派出人力進行搜救，在找到確鑿證據前，我們都相信他能存活，真選組不會放棄伙伴。」  
暗中以手勢示意近藤不要接話，銀時以平穩的語氣陳述一個不算偏離事實太遠的說法。  
若對自己說的話沒有自信就會被看穿，因此銀時的眼神一刻都沒有迴避過。

 

「......瞭解，那麼余也會如此相信著。」  
似是為咀嚼話語中的意義而使得回話速度稍慢，將軍正面肯定了真選組面對危機時的種種應變之法，多少抑止了想要將責難加諸於真選組的其他高層。銀時看著那些知難而退又明顯不服的臉孔就覺得一陣痛快。

 

他張嘴還想要問話，卻被隱約的一聲巨響和其伴隨的一陣天搖地動打斷。

「雷？」「地震？！」  
敏感的幾位老頭還猶豫著是要躲下會議桌還是奪門而出，下一波巨響及震動又往眾人的所在地逼近了一步。

 

「是炸彈、快保護將軍！！！！」


	20. 看不見的胃 05

在第一響震動時，拜有位長年相識的爆彈專家所賜，  
銀時就已經感知到對方找上門來了。

 

按照經驗由聲音判斷距離，推測應該是城內下層遭到攻擊；  
但接著的第二波攻擊明顯近了許多，若非是一隊敵人帶著移動上來，就是敵人想藉此找出將軍的所在地。  
第三響炸開時近得讓人覺得不逃不行，時間間隔更為縮減。

 

「竟然能侵入城中....」  
「城內警備是怎麼做的！！切腹！都切腹！！」

在眾人的驚慌、老頭們和護衛間爭吵究竟是該逃出去還是躲著以免變槍靶的混亂中，銀時的怒吼傳了出來。

 

「喂喂將軍的護衛、番頭都快清醒過來！  
調出城內的監視畫面！找出來被炸的是哪些地方！  
想清楚敵人怎麼入侵的！」  
在護衛調出畫面後便衝向螢幕，試圖從紊亂的畫面裡找出共同點。

 

「諸卿請勿驚慌，我們稍早之前不就正為此危機做了準備嗎？」  
一位看來德高望重的老者開口，他隨即轉身向將軍進言，  
「請將軍大人立即允許<無聲火>計畫的啟動。  
雖然在上次會議中報告過，部分設施尚未完工，但主體程序皆已完備。  
待將軍進入終端站（ターミナル），現在仍在該處監工的天人設計師藍丘會引導將軍一行至專用的貴賓室等待飛行船啟動。」

 

「余瞭解，請立即啟動並做人員移轉準備。  
近藤局長，真選組將負責そよ姫的護送。」

 

分工之後終見秩序，在緊接的第四巨響平息以後，會議室的人們依據城內護衛的指示分批離去。  
「猩猩，這是什麼計畫？」

 

銀時趁隙低聲問著，他對計畫名有著微薄的印象。

 

「我也不大清楚，可能是我請十四代為出席的一場安全會議內容。  
反正進去後有人能帶路，我們只要注意安全就好。」  
近藤隨即向護衛詢問そよ姫的所在地，及如何抵達位於將軍居城最底，直達終端站的接駁列車路徑。

 

雖然有原設計者坐鎮感覺上沒有迷路的危險，但總有種莫名的不安。  
為什麼？

 

思索間恰與被護衛簇擁著離去的將軍打了照面，  
「白血球王，這讓余想起上一回，也是這種狀況吧？」

 

「....嗯？啊啊～是！  
這次也會不辜負您的期待！」  
險些回答不過來，所幸將軍下一秒就被護衛推著轉身，自己那副「啥？」的表情應該沒有讓將軍看得明白。

 

銀時從口袋裡摸出馬力歐手機按下速撥鍵，沒有小玉那龐大的資料庫連線沒關係，自己現在可是有著最強的FOLLOW者當後援。

 

「喂～多串君～～」

 

****************************************************************

 

被幾聲悶雷從淺眠中吵醒，對沈入黑暗的恐懼依舊，土方不由得按住胸口數呼吸，直到不再感到心悸。  
以致於一陣之後，才發現床頭櫃的手機在震動。

『銀時？報告完了？』  
「報告結束了，但是碰到更麻煩的事情。  
不過不用擔心，只是想問問多串君對<無聲火>計畫的印象？」

 

通話的環境聽起來正在移動中，挺嘈雜的，若是在將軍跟前應該不會出現這種情況。

 

無聲火、感覺很新，像是僅看過文案的還未拆封的書中印象。  
然土方在聽到背景有人驚呼「公主殿下請不要停下」之後，才恍然大悟，  
『將軍居城遇襲了？！你們在哪？沒事嗎？』

 

「大家都沒事、將軍同意啟動計畫，只是工程中未完成的保全漏洞由真選組補全而已。  
大猩猩跟我會沿途護送，等將軍上飛行艇就能輕鬆了。」

 

『不要把事情想那麼簡單！  
上、上次那些人把將軍的逃脫路線連最後一步都算計到了！』  
土方一想起那個夜晚原本可能的慘狀仍餘悸猶存，  
『如果這次他們也有備而來，要隨時準備應戰！』

 

「進入終端站後會由一個叫藍丘的天人引導帶路，聽說是原設計師，  
多串君認識他嗎？他能信任嗎？」

 

『......他、嗯、他的確是...唔—』  
對藍丘這名字的確有印象，卻似乎不是來自開會當時的印象。  
嘗試回想時，被壓抑下去的頭痛讓太陽穴抽動起來，差點讓手機掉落，他只得改用肩膀夾住。

 

「...我知道了，會小心的。」  
眼前浮現了戀人顰眉苦思的面容，而即將搭上接駁列車也無法繼續通話，銀時決定不再叨煩他。  
「放心，交給阿銀我吧！  
等等新八和小神樂會帶你去更安全的地方，先在那邊等我們回去。」

 

『更安全？哪？不、銀時！』  
出於直覺想叫住對方，但通話已被切斷。  
總覺得差一步就能想起來，唯停頓間的空想遠不如直接求證來得有效。  
土方雖然稍早也同意不要主動聯絡真選組的人免得風聲走漏，在這種危急時刻自己的安危也就顯得不重要。

 

『山崎！是我，不管你現在在哪裡，趕快到我房間把跟將軍城內相關的委託案翻出來、找出藍丘這個天人的資料！』  
之前寫整理報告時得知總悟搜尋自己的方法之一是讓山崎調查自己手邊的案件。原本還覺有些不妥，如今則有些誤打誤撞的慶幸。

 

「等等等等請等等！車上只有我跟原田，現正依據局長的指示到終端站支援耶？  
連同沖田隊長他們。已經在路上要掉頭實在....您說藍丘？  
我為什麼記得這人....啊、<無聲火>的主持人？」

獲得土方的確認後，山崎不禁得意自己報告畫重點的應考能力依舊了得，  
「耶？要我立刻趕往他家？可根據局長說他應該在終端站監工啊？」

『就當賭上我的直覺，去一趟他家，有任何異常立刻回報！』  
究竟為何如此篤定，土方自己也不明白，就當是圖個安心。

 

「可是...」  
他家可是受到幕府保護的天人科技住宅哪！  
上回觀測了一番便打道回府就是因為連我山崎退也很難得其門而入啊！

『山崎退！我可還是真選組副長！』  
即便壓低了嗓音，從喉間透出的魄力和憤怒卻是足以穿透距離，轟進話筒另一方的真選組監察耳裡。

 

「是！那麼我和原田立刻趕過去，稍後回報給您！」  
切斷通話後，山崎才真正發抖起來。

 

剛剛土方的語氣大有『你不去我去』的意味，開什麼玩笑怎能讓骨折兩處的重傷者下床走動？  
到底是什麼內情能讓副長如此急躁？

「拜託可別衝動起來啊、副長！」


	21. 看不見的胃 06

『新八君，你來得正好！  
請幫我找到白傑克，我、我要退院。』

 

無能為力的感覺最糟糕了！  
放下手機後根本冷靜不下來，即使山崎等等那邊傳來的是好消息  
— 自己的不祥預感沒有成真 — 土方也覺得需要實際去一趟終端站。

 

「您要去哪裡？」  
少年的聲音滿佈距離感，冷漠一如陌生人。  
「是要跟我們一起走嗎？」

 

『不！你們找安全的地方避難去，現在大江戶不安全...』  
土方忙著用單手拔掉自己身上的點滴和連接的生理監視器，以致一會兒才注意到房內氣氛詭異：少年手持武器靜立於狹廊入口。

 

「阿銀曾交代我，如果大江戶突然變得不安全，要帶著神樂和土方先生到結野家避難，他已經事先跟對方打過招呼。  
他也說、如果到時土方先生不願意一起走，要在"不傷到土方先生的狀況下強行帶走"。」

 

少年眼鏡的冷光因為角度反映著室內日光燈的慘白色調，看不出情緒。  
「所以我再問一次，土方先生要跟我們走嗎？」

 

對新八來說，銀時交付給他的任務之艱鉅，遠不是那輕描淡寫「結野家很安全，你們會沒事」一句能說得過去的。

在通知與自己最親的人先行避難後，眼前的困難點不僅是要強行帶走一個倔強的骨折傷患，而是要罔顧自己那份也想做點什麼的心情。  
即便希望土方能給予情報，但他與自家雇主基本上是同一立場：不要自己和神樂參戰。

 

於是狀況變得棘手：若土方不肯聽話，自己又想支援阿銀，一時能想到的只有「拷問傷患，得到情報後綑綁送結野家，自己出發」這種可笑的選項。

 

『銀時的好意，我心領了。』  
結野家，沒弄錯的話是大江戶內首屈一指的陰陽師結野晴明，沒想到銀時能夠動用的人脈到如此程度。  
『當危機發生時，我不能坐視不管、甚至是獨自逃亡。』

 

「您明白您現在戰力不如以往？」  
小心翼翼地提問，按照銀時曾囑咐過的要領：動之以情無用，則服之以理。  
「您的傷勢會成為敵人的攻擊目標，而您又不打算與人同行，這只是自殺行為。」

 

然此舉也有風險，惱羞成怒的土方更有可能就此蠻幹起來。  
看著土方不自覺地握緊點滴架、面色凝重的架勢，新八其實沒有自信四肢健全的自己能打贏土方。

 

『所以我需要白傑克，請他開止痛藥給我，剩下的我會自行克服。』  
想藉著堅定語氣來告訴眼前的少年這是理智的抉擇，不是一時衝動。

以往伊東叛亂時雖然也曾讓兩個孩子陪同，但當時自己受宅土影響，  
還有銀時也在，情況不一樣。

 

「克服什麼啊！美奶滋妖怪你太狡猾了阿魯！  
銀ちゃん可是把你當成家人來對待、為什麼要辜負他的好意！」  
從旁衝出來的神樂頗不服氣地怒斥，就差也拿出雨傘來威脅。

 

『正因為是家人才如此堅持，對你們、對真選組都是！』  
想要親手保護自己珍惜的一切的心情，要求自己不論何時都得堅強、可靠。  
不論是想法還是手段，自己和銀時都是太過相像的個體。  
『而身為真選組的一份子，我責無旁貸。』

 

「但我們也是萬事屋的一員、您沒有權力將我們排除在外！」  
有著神樂在一旁附和，新八此話說得也頗理直氣壯，  
「何況如果我們決意跟隨，您也阻止不了我們。」

 

最後，利用現實予以敲擊。  
新八所認知的土方儘管好面子，仍是個著重實際面的人。  
是他的優點，此刻則是他的弱點。

 

先前考慮同行者名額是要請她當導航員的小玉，而僅保護一人負擔較小。  
又、或許該給自己一直視為被保護者的孩子們，一個獨當一面的機會？

 

答案，該在再次震動的手機裡。

 

略考慮了會，土方按開擴音鍵。  
『山崎，報告。』

 

「副長、您的預感是對的，這裡真的不大妙啊！」  
山崎自覺眼前的跡象讓額上冷汗涔涔，試圖為長官組織可能發生的事件。

「藍丘家的保全系統被破壞所以我很輕易進來了，屋子內一團亂，看來是發生過打鬥掙扎，被抓的應該是老婆小孩什麼的，蠟筆、牛奶散了一地。  
對方可能利用藍丘的家人來要脅他，這樣的話局長、隊長還有將軍...」

 

『通知他們了沒？！』  
「在發現監視器系統被破壞後立刻叫原田打電話給他們，但到目前為止不管哪邊都沒接通。」

 

『被屏蔽了嗎？那我們非去不可！  
山崎，你有辦法在那邊取得終端站的路線圖嗎？』  
見一招拆一招，土方毫不猶豫地思考下一步。

 

終端站改造藍圖等都應是最高機密，以自己的層級還不足以拿到資料。  
如今只能寄望設計師家裡能找到設計圖，不然肯定會迷失在終端站的眾多分歧通道中。

 

「藍丘的工作用電腦沒有被破壞掉，大概對方當時也急著離開。  
但我沒有密碼也沒頭緒、怕踹太多次的話電腦會自動鎖定啊！」  
長官的命令一個比一個強人所難，山崎萬分煩惱地摸著因過久未關機而發燙的桌機，心想如果白血球王真的在場就一切好辦。

 

「土方大人，這部分請交給我來處理。」  
其實一直在旁邊待命的小玉主動向前，向土方拿取香菇手機，  
「山崎大人，請將您的手機接上電腦，我會遠距離操作。」

「啊、是！！我馬上找接線！  
小玉小姐請等我一下！一下下就好！」  
山崎的聲音轉亮不少，急促的回話卻令人覺得他是滿面笑容地說著。

放著閃光組去處理自己不擅長的電腦問題，把雙腳都放至地面打算測試自己行動能力的土方，再次請新八把白傑克找來。

 

這回少年以略帶感激的眼光向土方點頭，沒說什麼。

 

「事情好像變得很有趣了？」  
嘴裡叼著紅鉛筆的白傑克進房，一副到剛剛都還在賭賽馬般的好整以暇。

 

『醫生、請給我你最強的止痛藥，能完全感覺不到痛的更好。』  
曾聽聞有些天人藥品能有如此功效，即便有上癮危險，現在完全不是能在乎那種小事的時候。

 

「像是毒品一樣的東西我才沒有咧！你漫畫看太多了。  
白傑克慢條斯理地糾正土方別把自家哥哥的醫療筆記看得太認真，淡定地拋出了另一條路。

 

「不過我能給你更好的選擇：一個10分鐘的手術，我能把你的手腳修好、讓你使用如昔。  
只是、當藥效消失、後遺症上陣時你必須全盤承受，可以嗎？」

 

總是以戲謔語氣看待病人的醫師說出此話時，臉上沒有慣常的笑容，  
讓原本開朗起來的眾人瞬間噤了聲。

 

『沒問題。』  
土方即答，眼裡的自信與堅定足以讓人信服毅力能克服一切。

 

但變數、仍在前頭。

*****************************************************************

 

「喂你們還要玩多久啊？快點把他了結掉！  
我們這邊可是為了抓那天人的妻小忙得團團轉咧！」  
「抓到了？這下子那天人工程師非得聽話不可了。」

「話說連老婆小孩也長得像是美味棒啊？還是激辛口味（噁）」  
「藍丘。夏莫達斯。強傑，真個落落長的名字....」

 

逐漸恢復對周遭的知覺時，土方才想起對那古怪名字的印象何在。  
被拷問時，那些人應是以為自己無法活著逃離，所以並沒有在保密方面下多少功夫。  
算算獲知的時機，相當於敵人有了一天半的作業時間，現在的終端站無疑是個巨大的死亡陷阱。  
之前深感不安的遺漏片段終於拾回，只能寄望現在還不遲。

 

「感覺怎樣？」白傑克示意土方起來活動手腳，確認接合程度。  
他沒食言地真的讓手術在10分鐘內結束，術後土方也不需包紮，只有兩道淺淺的縫合痕跡。  
在他人眼裡宛如奇蹟般的速度，本人臉上則是一派輕鬆的模樣。

 

『不像是自己的手腳，但能用、這就夠了！』  
握緊、再放鬆，顫抖應該只是暫時性。  
克服對疼痛的初步恐懼後，事情就簡單多了。  
『我有多少時間？』

 

「看病人的體質和身體狀況，30分到兩小時不等。  
不管怎樣你最好都在後遺症發作前趕回這裡，我會把後續準備好等你。」  
即便沒有刻意隱瞞後遺症的嚴重性，仍屬略輕描淡寫。  
白傑克也知道不管說得多嚴重，土方都會選擇動手術這條路。

 

『瞭解。』  
拿起一旁真選組隊長級制服，抖了幾下襯衫開始著裝，一秒都不浪費。  
剛才請新八幫忙找來制服時，少年掙扎了一下，表情裡滿是愧疚與慨嘆。

 

「阿銀從山崎先生帶來的物品中特地把它挑出來要我處理掉，說在他認為情況合適前，不能再讓土方先生想起副長這個身份。  
但直覺告訴我一定要留住、或許是想到山崎先生刻意送來應有特別用意，結果現在....」  
少年苦笑了一下，一念之差讓土方現在有具備象徵意味的衣服穿，該說是諷刺還是造化弄人也不想分辨了。

 

「我們這邊的要求也是很任性的，等大家都安全之後要我向您和阿銀道歉多少次都行。」

 

『沒有必要道歉，這是我的選擇。  
我相信銀時能諒解你們為何要去，他也沒立場責怪你們。』  
對於同意讓新八和神樂隨行一事，土方才覺對銀時愧疚。  
但只要能掌控好身體，在戰場上就不是累贅，自己的刀、守得住這些人。

 

整裝完畢、拿走白傑克的囑咐藥劑後，土方內心也踏實不少。  
走出手術室外面對等候的眾人，原本的擔心、疑慮在看到土方步伐穩健後，明顯減輕許多。

 

土方走向預備交還香菇手機的小玉，  
『抱歉這次需要你隨行，等等請不要離我太遠。』  
「請不用擔心，我已經按照以前收集的戰鬥資料調整好對應機能。  
現在我的戰鬥力有8440 O，題外新八大人363K、神樂大人是13520 O。」  
認真的口吻說著像是漫畫設定，萬事屋眾的反應卻似印證所言非虛。

 

「喔喔！8440 O聽起來好強！果然是小玉！」  
「等等等為什麼戰鬥力數字跟單位這麼熟悉？！小玉你怎可能知道！」  
不清楚萬事屋眾在激動什麼，小玉平鋪直述地說了下去。  
「土方大人，我已取得主要建構藍圖，與實際誤差0.02％，我的通話迴路也與山崎先生那邊同步，請下指示。」

 

『告訴山崎繼續嘗試聯絡其他人，並朝終端站方向前進。  
先試著追上總悟那組，如果遇到異常立即回報。』  
向不是部下的人下指令感覺頗新鮮，土方也特地省略了平日教訓自家不受教組員時的"切腹宣言"，然後誠心希望，這種事情只會發生一次。

 

『其他人請準備隨我攻入<無聲火計畫>的心臟地帶！』

主控室，會是下一個戰場。


	22. 看不見的胃 07

上了列車、做完例行安檢啟動之後，眾人的緊繃明顯鬆懈下來。

唯獨銀時沒有。  
留心著儀表指標和行進速度，估算距離和時間，找了機會與近藤低語詢問，  
「從下車到進入終端站有多少空檔？對方有可能趁隙攻擊嗎？」

「終端站除了一般乘客的總入口，其他設施進出都由天人和幕府管制。  
我們走的還是一般人無法進入的特殊通道，如果連這樣都有問題，不知道有多少人腦袋要飛了。」  
近藤苦笑，略微心虛地承認這是安慰自己的想法。

 

「沒有人是不可威脅的。」  
語重心長地拋下這句，點到為止。  
結束對話的銀時只能希望戀人沒有緊張過度，能乖乖去避難。

 

銀時想東想西不知出神了多久，才發現そよ姫一直盯著他看。  
她狀似不經意地離開貼身護衛身邊，以眼神示意他們不用亦步亦趨。

 

「雖然已經很像了，但你不是小白，對吧？」  
「您怎麼看出來的？」  
使用敬語只是延續公主先釋出的善意，本來就沒把握能騙過所有人，然而他的確沒想過會先被小女孩識破。

 

「小白身上沒有氣味，你聞起來像是口袋都是甜食。  
還有氣質…不一樣，小白比較像是常常來城裡開會的那位土方先生。  
聽說他下落不明，希望他平安。」  
そよ姫表示不會戳破假象，語調之中聽得出來真的是為土方擔憂。

 

「您真溫柔。」  
如今得知答案的狀況，心情上不免輕鬆一些。  
也許是因為年齡與自家女兒相近所以想給予安慰，不過銀時忍住了伸手去摸公主的頭的想法，僅順勢從靠坐姿勢站直身體，往車門方向走去。

 

<列車即將抵達月台，請乘客做下車準備。>

 

系統提示音響起，銀時眼見鬆散的氣氛未被打破，只得出言提醒。  
「這段路太順利了！接下來可別大意哪！」

 

此句喝得兩名門邊的護衛稍微提高戒心，把手放回刀柄。  
等待自動匣門拉開的時間總是漫長，在幾名護衛檢查月台通報安全後，銀時選擇殿後，監督其他人離開車廂，到駕駛席鎖定列車取走鑰匙卡收好。

— 也許稍後會用到，銀時想著。

 

<感謝上天讓將軍一行無事抵達，我是主持人藍丘。>

 

廣播系統裡傳來的是一種快要唱起歌來的奇怪語調，指示眾人打開電箱手動開啟全部電源，並拆下牆壁上的無線電對講機預備雙向通話。

 

<先前已讓工人將通道收拾過，並以演習為由撤離。  
主要通行路線的修築尚未完成難以行走，所以等等引導大家進入的是工程管線用路，請多注意腳下。>

 

「白血球王，由你帶路。」  
將軍第一道命令意外地留給了最後才走出車廂的銀時，他旁邊資深的護衛臉上看得出吃驚和不解。

 

銀時迅速掃瞄月台的狀況，看來此地進出門禁需要密碼，不然僅能由主控室電腦操作，這意味著將軍一行的行進速度和方向都會被控制。

不安加遽，如今被將軍指名開路正好順了心意：萬一天人或是誰要搞怪，自己也能以最快速度應變。

 

「是！也請公主跟緊！」  
銀時從護衛手上拿走對講機，投下意味深長的一句。

「請別把我們都變成迷子哪、藍丘先生。」

 

**************************************************************************

<對、往右一直前進，還有400公尺。>

藍灰色的牆壁和無機質的外露線路給人一種冰冷感，燈光不知是否因工程用而稍嫌黯淡，因跑步而晃動的人影投射於路途增添了不安定的氣氛。

 

「這施工品質可以投訴嗎？腳下隔板喀喀作響呢！」  
跑在像是天人電影的場景內眾人異常安靜，沿途除了機械啟動的聲音外，就是銀時與藍丘的對話。

 

<那是因為前幾天剛好在重排管線，已經緊急請工人處理了。  
......如果聞到奇怪的味道請不要在意。>

 

思考著天人回答間的微妙時間差，銀時又開出一個狀似找碴的疑問。  
「對了、剛剛經過的岔路有廁所嗎？還是有什麼可以方便的空間？」

 

「將軍正在趕路哪有時間讓你方便！」  
「對嘛！真選組的別太囂張！」

 

<岔路與將軍的目的地：貴賓室毫無相關.........  
它通往IC-21區的機房，沒有其他出路。>

 

銀時無視背後護衛的抗議，踏著步子算出天人的猶豫時間明顯拉長。

 

「那貴賓室有廁所嗎？時間夠嗎？  
我可是在壓力下無法好好解放的類型哪！」  
語氣比剛才更輕佻了些，腳步像是對應到提及的狀況而略微放慢。

 

「你到底是有多尿急啊！！」  
「反正上了宇宙一號一定有廁所，小白你就好好忍一下嘛！」

 

連近藤都忍不住出言，雖然將軍應該還沒有察覺，他擔心銀時是不是忘記要扮演白血球王的事情。

 

<七分...在進入貴賓室後需要將軍做宇宙一號的啟動設定，  
七分鐘內就會啟動完畢，之後就不是主控室能操作的了。>

 

又是一段小沈默後，以咬字很重的方式說出。

 

銀時臉色沈下，藍丘說話方式的改變似乎是相當重要的訊息。  
從進入通道以來，藍丘的確沒有馬虎地正確指引，面對自己的刻意刁難也沒有喪失耐性，說出的話不完全地答非所問，倒是藍丘在沈默間所給予的多餘線索......？

 

腳下、工程、岔道、出路、機房、操作、七分鐘......氣味？

 

 

「喔喔光！看到貴賓室了！」  
「終於到了！！」

 

「全部人都給我停下來！！！」

 

狹窄的通道上，迴盪著銀時那足以穿透耳膜的怒吼。  
被此氣勢一時震懾，眾人的確停下腳步。  
一雙雙眼睛盯著突然拿出刀阻擋去路的銀時，卻沒有人率先開口。

 

銀時悠悠轉身，  
「麻煩最後一位回頭找一下公主遺失的手鍊，大概是掉落在剛才的岔路。」

說出此話時卻定定望著そよ姫，她跟著話語一摸手腕，本來想聲明手鍊並未遺失，在接觸到銀時意有所指的眼神後改口。  
「是......一條銀色的細鍊，墜飾打開有我和朋友的拍貼，很重要的東西。」

 

「對女孩來說回憶是最重要的、還不快去？」  
銀時抓準將軍未開口阻止的時機 — 也是疼愛妹妹的心理 — 要求殿後的護衛回頭。  
即便眾人還想說什麼，那護衛已乖乖跑回去。  
「耶？匣門關起來了。」

 

「喂藍丘先生，麻煩你開門讓我們回頭好嗎？  
話說你應該看得到有沒有人追來吧？有必要將通道逐步封鎖嗎？」  
銀時使用的問句其實放了技巧，他說的是"全體回頭"。

 

這回猶豫最久，甚至讓人覺得藍丘再開口時聲音乾燥到要咳出來的地步。  
<麻煩你們先進貴賓室，公主的手鍊我會派人事後送到。>

 

「真不巧哪～現在貴賓室是最不能進去的地方呢！  
後頭這些花粉症患者可能沒注意到，但我聞得一清二楚！  
硫化物可是味道很重的啊混蛋！！」

 

聽聞銀時的話語後，儘管無濟於事，眾人自動略微後退。

 

「真的藍丘先生不說話沒關係，但假的藍丘先生，既然尾巴被我揪住了，就出來讓我看看你這隻狐狸生得怎樣如何？」

 

一陣，廣播系統是全然死寂。

 

眾人的驚訝被凝重的氣氛壓抑著，  
然後，下一個人開口的瞬間，讓人以為連氣溫都降了幾度。

 

「在這個時點就能識破，花時間布置果然是值得的。」


	23. 看不見的胃 08

「要招待客人卻是在這麼破爛的場地、主人也不露臉，我看不出誠意哪！」

"喂喂你說的是將軍的貴賓室！"  
"別挑釁敵人啊！拜託給你300元請你照著劇本演！"

無視於背後的抗議，銀時專心一致地透過無線電向另一端喊話。

 

若沒推測錯誤，剛才開口的人應該是土方敘述中的"藝術家"。  
在徹底步入陷阱前終於與幕後主使對上話，也許還有扭轉局勢的機會。

 

銀時相信若對方要殺光全部的人，早在眾人下列車、通道移動中時就可以輕鬆動手；  
非得把人哄進辛苦布置的場地，只能說明藝術家的任性和、勢在必得的自信。  
只要不是全部的人踏入陷阱，自己多少有點把握能脫身的。

 

「比對另一組的待遇，對你們已經算是很有誠意了。」

 

「你？！難道...你們把總悟怎麼了？」  
近藤衝至銀時身邊搶走無線電吼出，對於敵人有多心狠手辣，他雖未親身體驗，最親近的人的慘狀，他可不願再見。

 

「上一回真選組一番隊隊長瞬間消失的表演實在是太過精彩，所以這次我們準備了更高級的場地：灌水密室。」

 

貴賓室通道前原本該用來顯示航班等的螢幕亮起，映出應是類似通道上監視器切割畫面。  
「這次確保他插翅難飛才啟動的，你們可以檢查一下有沒有漏洞。」

 

誠如對方所說，由匣門分隔出來的空間，裡面的隊員正因不斷從管線通道傾灌而入的水淹沒而驚慌中，其中也包括有總悟的那間。

 

「總悟！！可惡...絕對不原諒你！！」  
眼見近藤一時氣憤得快把無線電捏碎，銀時趕緊把它搶了過來，以致那句只有一半傳了出去；  
然藉由走道上的監視器，對方仍能對近藤的反應回話。

 

「弱勢者只有嘴巴最閒，自身難保的你們先擔憂自己吧！」

 

「根據我收集到的資料，狐狸先生的目的應該只有將軍跟我？」  
自知手上並無任何實質能談判的籌碼，銀時只能針對敵方的性格和目的來孤注一擲。  
「自詡風雅藝術家的您，自然不會做出殘殺無辜小女孩的事情，對吧？」

 

「想以交換條件避免全滅的結局？但你要拿什麼來交換？」  
很快地解讀出銀時的話外之意，對方的語調中透露了一絲興趣。

 

「這個嘛...我恰巧與當代大江戶最強陰陽師有私交。  
只要你讓我們以外的人現在逃出去，我就保證不讓結野晴明詛咒你  
下半輩子上廁所沒廁紙、走路踩圖釘和洗澡沒熱水，如何？」

 

這荒唐卻聽來有幾分真實的提案馬上引起雙方劇烈反應：  
廣播那方傳來的是連串大笑，直稱讚白血球王是個逗趣的人。  
銀時則立刻被護衛推到牆邊咆哮，斥責他怎能用將軍的性命作條件交換。

 

然而先出聲平息一切的，是完全意料之外的人。

 

「白血球王說得有理。」  
「將軍？！！」

「只要德川家血統不滅，任何機會都要把握。  
同時，余也想弄明白，在屢次欲取余的性命之後，對方想成就的是何等事業。」  
將軍向前一步，示意要護衛解開對銀時的壓制，臉上與語氣之堅定均顯出他的鎮定。

 

「看來你們內部也達成一致意見了。  
好！只要你押著將軍進來貴賓室，我就放走剩下的人...  
為表誠意，我現在就打開匣門，兩位可以看著他們安然離開才進門。」

 

輕推著そよ姫走向近藤，眼神裡擺明不相信敵方的話，銀時把列車鑰匙卡交給他，趁機低聲交代，  
「大猩猩、等等帶公主走岔路，如果真的藍丘說得沒錯，那裡有路。」

 

情同手足的總悟和組員在另一邊水深火熱，這裡的險惡也不遑多讓；  
但當前有爆裂物後又無退路時，近藤明瞭現在不該憤怒或逞口舌之快，而銀時又是花了多大的努力才把全然沒有優勢的己方取得一絲生存空間。

 

他沈重地點頭表示知悉，兩人交換"出去再說！"的眼神，為接下來的行動做準備。

 

「啊、請放開！兄上？」  
突然被近藤扛抱起來的そよ姫趴在他肩上回頭叫著，她無法接受即將要和唯一的家人分開的事實。

 

「そよ姫，不管發生什麼，都別忘記我們德川家的驕傲。」  
然將軍未只是靜靜地背對她，以無比尊嚴和冷靜的語調提醒妹妹，  
現在落在她身上的責任有多重大。

 

「兄上！！」

少女的眼淚奪眶而出，伸出手也無法拉近兩人的距離。  
近藤吆喝著其他還猶豫的護衛往回跑，雖然有護衛暗示要將軍一起，  
但銀時用眼神，和手扶上刀柄的動作要他們打消如此愚蠢的念頭。

 

每一步都踏得飛快，近藤口頭上指揮護衛隨時警戒四面八方，並按照銀時的吩咐在途中轉入岔路，賭上真的藍丘給予的指示。  
そよ姫明白掙扎無益，所以她只是緊緊握住手腕上的銀鍊、祈願。

 

「請別哭，そよ姫。  
那絕對不會是將軍給您的最後教誨。」

儘管面對絕境，近藤的確沒有放棄希望。  
說出安慰之語時，他是真心如此相信著的。

 

「因為跟在他身邊的男人、可是多次創造出奇蹟的男人哪！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> そよ姫、  
> 徳川家の誇りを忘れないように
> 
> 日文不好就隨便寫寫，覺得這樣搭配逆光的將軍背影這幕超帥的（拇指）  
> 坦白說，如果將軍就這樣全滅而そよ姫逃亡成功，十幾年後她就可以回來出演逆轉大奧了......感覺也超帥啊（拇指）
> 
> 她應該第一步把神樂收後宮吧！


	24. 看不見的胃 09

側身留著眼角餘光估算距離差不多後，銀時立刻帶將軍進入貴賓室。

比剛才其他區都還要厚重的匣門立即自動關上，在門邊逗留一會兒的銀時看眾人順利跑向視線所不能及的遠方，安慰地想著就算等等裡面炸掉了，對外圍影響會較小。

 

室內是兩層的樓中樓寬闊設計：整體基本設施鋪設完成，僅架設鐵架底座的VIP休息區看來格外空蕩；稍遠處是廚房、倉庫與侍從專用室，右邊階梯上去則為個別獨立房間、會議室等等供將軍與幕僚使用。  
左側整齊的一排出口則是若建構完成，連結宇宙一號的空橋 — 此刻無一倖免地被焊死封住，推估若有其他出入口也已被同等處置。

 

然最搶眼的，不是一進門便可見的投影機與及在對面牆上投射出的"幕府撲滅"字樣，而是用來擺設投影機、被當成桌臺來使用的十數個鐵桶。

 

「果然不妙。」  
前日在紅葉查封的火藥量不足以引起大事件，於是銀時早就預備著日後會再次見到它剩餘的伙伴，只是沒想到會是如此場面。

 

然而即便加上眼前的這些，也達不到會引起好友桂警戒的程度，於是這裡並不是敵人的最後一步，後頭還有戲。  
銀時將無線電給將軍，小聲請他與對方講話拖延時間，途中也不要觸碰任何物品之後，便趁隙溜上階梯探勘其他房間。

 

「很抱歉臨時湊合之下只有如此簡陋的接待，要不是將軍大人您挑選的白血球王帶領真選組接連阻撓我們，也許就能布置得舒適點。」  
似是邊說話邊搓了手，聲響從放置在鐵桶上的擴音器傳了出來，在偌大的空間裡仍相當清晰。

 

「無妨。如今余已應狐狸先生的要求進入貴賓室，也盼狐狸先生能為余解答疑惑。」  
面對死亡威脅仍毫無懼色，將軍平穩地看著"幕府撲滅"的投影，  
「你們主導的"幕府撲滅"運動，具體究竟為何？」

 

"擒賊先擒王"在任何時代均是通用的法則，然已經"現代化、制度化"的時點，只要機制仍存在，失去領導者後的影響變得有限。

 

「請別誤會，我們跟將軍大人是沒有什麼深仇大恨的。  
打比方，將軍大人比較像是商場上的可敬對手，是不能不除去的障礙，如此而已。」  
與一般急性子的恐怖份子不同，即便是佔盡優勢，對方沒在言語上出現過一絲輕蔑。

 

「雖然將軍大人很年輕、  
不過您可否記得在天人的影響還沒那麼強大之前，這城市的光景？  
我說的是人們還聚集在街頭看手寫公告、每個人回家是跟親人打招呼而不是開電視的年代。  
那時候社會沒現在凌亂、城鄉發展沒太過懸殊、貧富差距沒如此巨大，生活很單純、人民也很容易滿足。  
但從天人侵入以來，這國家的變動之劇烈，是前所未見的。」

 

以適合床邊故事的慵懶語調，不難聽出說話者思索起過往榮光時的懷念，以及在一段長句之後，帶著遺憾的嘆息。

 

「在晴空裡飛翔的不再是禽鳥、而是天人的偵察艇；大片屬於人類的綠地消失在名為進步的名義、落入天人手裡。  
街上充斥的是天人帶來的科技和訊息內容、還有他們企圖銷入的各類  
商品，他們無孔不入，程度深遠到這個應該是幕府最高機密的<無聲火>計畫內容竟完全出自天人的設計......  
當然我不是那種"傳統就絕對好"的迂腐人士，要生存，進步是必須的；  
可是這國家在短短幾十年內被強迫進化了幾百年的程度，那些被過度進步而犧牲、消失的行業、技術、生活形態甚至人們，可是完全被只顧著取悅天人的幕府給忽視了呢？

"幕府撲滅"的概念源自於必須有人為這些消失的不公平行為負責，而這個被天人予取予求的幕府已經沒有存在的必要。」

 

「余並沒有對天人唯命是從，對於天人在幕府事務的參與度該如何拿捏，在內部都一直是重要課題。  
聽狐狸先生所言，若也同是商界人士、就應明瞭面對強勁對手時，  
除了充實實力以外，便唯有結盟一途。

從第一艘天人的太空船降臨大江戶，余的祖先就明白面對了無法反擊、更遑論駕馭的外來勢力；一直以來，幕府看似向天人靠攏的作法，的確不為很多人所認同。

然時間證明了整體的方向並未錯誤：大江戶從不起眼的城鎮發展為現今的宇宙交通轉運點之一，在武力上也不如當初弱勢，擁有足以和其他進入大江戶的天人談判的基礎。

倘若未來大江戶遭遇任何形式的大規模天人或自然的威脅，幕府也已與結盟的天人訂立援助條約，以確保人民的性命與生活存續。  
余認為，幕府如今是天人們認可的組織，這些成果不應被忽略。」

 

聽完對方一大串指責，將軍冷靜自若地提出頗具條理的反駁。  
若現場有其他聽眾，現在大概會是博得滿堂彩的時刻。

 

一會兒、從擴音器裡傳出零星的掌聲。  
「果然是、可敬的對手哪～」

 

「所以在引爆這個炸彈之後，狐狸先生還想做什麼？」  
明瞭對方並不會因為自己的言論而在行動上有任何更動，似乎也察覺敵人另有目的的將軍直接引出下一個問題。

 

「將不該有的天人科技：能源、通訊、傳媒......  
所有依據最高指導原則（Prime Directive），當初不該展現、存在於大江戶的一切、瓦解掉！  
只有在這個國家回到她原有的模樣時，她的價值才能被重現。」

 

對方爽快地回應下去，狀似輕鬆的口吻說的卻是相當恐怖的手法。

 

「那是....全面性瓦解（Fire Sale），你們竟然打算做到如斯地步？！  
若是日後有懷惡意的天人再次來襲，大江戶要怎麼抵抗？」  
全面性瓦解是相當新穎的名詞，然將軍沒有時間去詢問對方為何知悉。

「那就不是您需要擔心的範圍了，」  
聲音距離麥克風稍遠了些，宛如要收尾般的語氣，  
「希望我滿足了您的好奇心。」

 

氣氛一下子緊繃起來，將軍不自覺握緊了手上的無線電。  
平衡的崩落卻是意想不到的來源：右上方突如其來幾聲連續的小爆炸，伴隨著一人喃喃不清的咒罵。  
一扇門被洩憤式的直接踹下樓，銀時響亮的怒吼從二樓走廊傳下來，

「想瓦解國家先從放棄你家免痔馬桶跟可溶解型衛生紙開始啊混蛋！」


	25. 看不見的胃 10

罵人力道儘管宏亮，搖晃著走出來的銀時卻完全不如聲音所顯示的無事。

持刀的左手纏著些管線尾端爆著零星火花，待拋開後才看清是監視器；  
被小爆炸波及而滿身碎石的他在拍落障礙時明顯做了錯誤的判定：部分其實因力道嵌進身體的破片崩落後，傷口開始滲血。

 

最令人擔憂的，應該是原已受傷的頭部傷處再度裂開，鮮紅迅速染上半邊臉，一如故事中的厲鬼。

 

— 最近腦袋瓜連續中獎是哪招？自然捲？又是自然捲的問題嗎？

 

銀時忍痛伸手抹去會妨礙視線的血流，寄望稍後能自行止血；  
然翻過欄杆落地時稍嫌不穩，他無心情也無餘力掩飾，繞過鐵桶跟將軍要回無線電。

 

「...就算把監視器電源都拆了也無法改變你們被困在密室的事實唷？」  
應是看了畫面確認狀況，回話的時機微慢了點，如此更讓銀時確定剛剛的作為有其必要性。

 

適才上樓不是為了找出口，而是以切斷敵人耳目的監視器為煙幕，實際上為了切斷自動匣門電源，令其轉為手動模式。  
但敵方竟然連這一步都防範，在每個房間內設置半大不小的非致命機關，讓為搶時效只得硬闖的銀時吃到苦頭。

 

「老子我可沒被偷窺的癖好！  
說布置什麼的最終還是要炸死我們吧？你原先打算給我們多少時間？」

 

若自己推判得沒錯，為了安全，藝術家應該不在終端站的任何地方，於是遠距離操縱的最簡單方法莫過於定時炸彈。

 

「原本期待感人戲碼的...嘛、反正結局不會改變。  
我喜歡7這數字，所以是打算給七分鐘讓你們思考過往的人生種種。」

 

語畢，投影螢幕隨即出現07：00的倒數數字。

 

「哼、這種時候還搞低級的諧音笑話（42，與死ね諧音），  
那就恕我們不會表演到最後了、通話完畢！」

 

拋下無線電，銀時相信在對方的藝術家性格作祟下，不會在時間歸零前輕舉妄動，於是請求將軍一同走向匣門。

 

「等等我手動打開匣門後，請將軍立即出去。」  
搓掉掌心黏膩的血跡，銀時鬆開了領巾好讓呼吸順暢點，但放棄解下它用來敷住頭上傷口的打算。  
對自己的氣力雖是有一定自信，這種需要蠻力的時候，就會希望多一點人留下來哪！

 

「打開？就算改為手動，把手也已被他們卸下、你怎....那是、木刀？」  
現在才注意到左右移動式的匣門並未關緊，而照理說關門力道應能連真刀都壓斷，在門左端卻有一把木刀以微妙的角度卡住。

由於室內裝修尚未完成，使得警示裝置未啟動，而敵人八成也沒想過會有人能用物品阻隔門關上。

 

「它的另一個名字是妖刀。星碎，據說可以粉碎星球，  
雖然我是電視購物買的，現在就來驗證看看吧！」  
先前放著將軍隨意走入陷阱不管，也是為了等匣門以便於使力的角度夾住洞爺湖木刀。只要裡面的洞爺湖仙人沒有跑出來鬼叫，應該是能撬開一道讓人能通過的空隙。

 

深呼吸、銀時握好手柄，使勁地以末端為支點灌注全身的氣力，  
「唔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔—————」

 

努力一陣，原本紋風不動的匣門終於鬆上一些、被銀時推得往右滑動，  
他更進一步改變木刀的深度和角度來出力。然而在終於能將手臂、甚至半身撐出個空間時，在一旁的將軍突然發出驚呼。

「等等、白血球王！」

 

「還差一點就不用等了、只要再...」  
「不！！余是說、余聽到有機關啟動的聲音！」

 

靜下後隱約聽見有個細微的警示音響起，而有道紅光從應已沒有動力來源的匣門內部刺眼地閃爍。  
即便不再推進，要能維持住現有的努力成果仍要使力頂著。

 

這是擾亂用的陷阱嗎？或是真貨？  
銀時回看倒數螢幕上的時間以平常的速度減少，只剩下五分鐘，  
不論決定為何、行動都得快。

然而將軍尚未拿回已棄置的無線電問話，對方也已回應。

 

「雖然看不到，匣門的陷阱啟動顯示你們真的在嘗試開門。  
當初要求部下在門上做這一道手腳時還被嫌想太多，看來如今是我的細心準備獲勝了。」

 

明顯聽出藝術家笑意滿滿，吐出大功告成意味的一口氣，  
「為了感謝你們在最後讓我很有成就感，就好心告知那陷阱是設定啟動後不管繼續推進或放任它關上都會引爆，那後果、你們想像得到了。」

 

在最後時刻，也沒必要質疑對方的話語真假了。  
推進不用說，若關上時的爆炸威力也很有可能波及到旁邊的那些鐵桶，  
可謂雙重的死亡陷阱。即便能叫將軍先逃去房間裡避難，恐也於事無補。

 

與這個組織交手至今，銀時此刻有一種真正的敗北感。

 

「呵呵、嘛～抱歉哪將軍、我的好點子用完了。  
還請將軍到一樓的廚房去、看是找個堅固的櫃子躲著、也許還有機會...」

 

不知為何就是想笑，但嘴角一牽動就嚐到血味，看來頭上的傷口也不打算放過阿銀我啊！

 

「拋下曾經的救命恩人是不應該的。」  
但將軍不為所動，甚至走向銀時，想幫忙減輕銀時的負擔。

 

「唉、沒想到現在要逼著說出來....真的對不起、我並不是白血球王。  
雖然也不是跟小白毫無關係的人，他是用我的數據去做出來的、這麼說來我是爸爸嗎？」

 

看來腦漿也流出去了竟然解釋這麼多！  
銀時想再瞄一會時間，卻覺得眼前模糊起來。

 

「那麼余就是拋下救命恩人的父親了，更不應該。」

 

「啊啊拜託別認真了將軍大人！！  
兩個大男人一起在門邊殉情可不是阿銀我的菜啊！  
快去躲冰箱什麼都可以！！」

 

算是動了氣地吼向將軍，才總算把人轟走。  
喘著、甚至顫抖著，手臂發麻的銀時換了姿勢，勉強用膝蓋換取一隻手的空檔把臉上的血再抹掉、隨手擦在褲子上。

腦袋越發昏沈，但仍是止不住自嘲式的發笑。

 

哼唔過去什麼壯觀場面沒見過我這個鼎鼎大名的白夜叉的終局  
居然是在這裡嗎？！

 

說好了的小鋼珠店爆肝死與居酒屋當醉死鬼的沒能達成  
真對不起啊定食屋老闆！

 

呼、時間還沒到怎麼擅自跑馬燈起來了？  
就算等等阿銀我也會變成替身但現在替身都給我退散！！！！

 

咳、先前叫阿八把人帶走不知道抵達沒有？  
有神樂在的話就算那人脾氣再硬都應該不敵夜兔一族的怪力吧？  
只希望不要弄得傷更重就好了，嗯......

 

『喂喂坂田銀時你給我振作！！現在可不是睡著的時候啊！！』

冷不防、聽見無比熟悉的聲音從擴音器裡傳出，銀時抬頭，四周還是快要成為葬身之地的危急狀態，剩下三分多的倒數依舊無情。

 

『對、給我集中精神聽好！  
我們已經奪回主控室，但無法阻止接下來的爆炸，你看能不能找到鐵板或任何可以幫你撐住門的東西！藍丘說一樓廚房有條處理垃圾的通道可以逃走、快！還有三分鐘、你可以的！』

 

才正心灰意冷地接受這個連定食屋老爹的替身都出來打招呼的現實，耳邊卻是不容質疑、戀人急切的聲音，對自己吼叫著新出路。

身體某處湧出了力量，撐著原已疲軟的腿和手臂重新站好。

然而在想清楚之後、銀時不意外地發現，那是源於憤怒。

 

「十四為什麼在這裡？！！！你、你怎麼跑出來的？？」  
如果今天是四肢完好的土方，現在的反應該是喜極而泣之類的。  
但比起身處險境的自己，銀時內心的惡寒完全是因為土方的出現。

 

莫、莫非白傑克他......  
那個混蛋！！！

 

一瞬將匣門推動了點，所幸未喪失力道平衡。  
要找人算帳什麼的也得先離開這裡才說！  
何況土方聽不見，能看到自己的動靜是因為從門外的監視器吧？  
就算願意將洞爺湖捨棄在此當支撐點，也需要另一端有足夠強大的力量，到底能用什麼...

 

「白血球王老爹，余帶鐵板來了。」  
光源突然被遮蔽住，然而成因足以讓人發愣：將軍背來了約略是門板大小的鋼板，看來像是徒手從牆壁硬拆下來的，幾處支架還連著螺絲釘。  
也對！上回雪山遇難事件，是將軍先自行脫困取得熊裝還救了大家......  
其實他的戰鬥力有三萬六千昆布吧？

 

「不、光是這樣還不夠穩！  
把那邊的座位金屬底座整個拆過來塞住看看！有幾個拆幾個！」  
既然有如此怪力就利用徹底！

 

鐵了心的銀時毫不客氣地對將軍下指令，而將軍不負期望，三兩下把銀時要的底座扛來，一步一步讓鐵板取代洞爺湖、藉著牆壁和金屬底座維持住三方力量，再一跳、銀時終於脫身。

 

抬頭看還有96秒、絕對夠！！！  
「快走！！！」

 

銀時衝進廚房時不忘把門關上、順腳把大桌踹向門口做些防護。  
至土方所說的垃圾處理口時稍觀察了一會兒，洞口是夠大，裡面卻是一片漆黑，兩人身上也沒可照明物，而這些都不是該卻步的理由。

 

「向下的滑行啊......」  
未來應該是拋丟廢棄物的滑行道，下面應該與整個終端站的垃圾處理機制結合，雖然不知道會從什麼地方出來，都絕對比待在這裡好。

 

銀時伸手推了將軍，要他先下去。

 

「將軍，接下來做什麼，你應該明白吧？」

「瞭解，余好久沒滑雪了。」  
挺直了身體回答，下一瞬已是脫得精光地爬進洞口就位狀態。

 

「啊～今天也要拜託囉！前列腺煞車。」


	26. 看不見的胃 11

從離開白傑克診所後，土方覺得周圍一切變得霧裡看花般的不真切，唯有撫上錶面、看著面板映出自己的面容時才能稍微拾回真實感。

 

貝貝在臨走前為自己戴上腕表，設定好鬧鐘及生理數值基準，語重心長地提醒「別拿生命開玩笑」，開始的數字是55:00，脈搏和體溫正常。

 

在車上請小玉找出終端站中潛入主控室最短路程、讓山崎與在地面上駐守的真選組組員取得聯繫，要他們即刻改換無線電通訊，並預備隨時支援可能被困住的總悟和近藤兩組人。

最重要的是，『山崎、你就定位了嗎？』

「我想我這次找對地方、好了接上去了！  
小玉小姐、請試試看！！」  
「瞭解，立刻進行轉接作業，資料同步中......」

 

感覺上幫人間接傳話而被閃（？）到的土方略感不悅，眼見小玉立刻進入破解模式也不便多說什麼，只是要她連線成功後利用終端站內部網路找出現在將軍和真選組組員們的所在地和狀況。

 

「確認完畢，將軍一行不在<無聲火>計畫的主要幹道上行進，而是從工程管線間繞道進貴賓室，原因不明。  
沖田隊長的行進路線是西南方第35入口處往BC-29區，系統已偵測到不正常的警示，該區匣門正逐步關閉中。」

 

『看來直攻主控室比較快，從進終端站起不算打鬥到主控室需多久？』  
在自家人身家性命都還操在敵人手上時不能打草驚蛇，土方很清楚幾日  
被限制行動的身體想大幹一場的衝動，必須放在以最短時間救出所有人的理智選擇之後。

「只要大家行進的速度維持一致，我可以逐步切換監視器畫面，對監控者來說只是螢幕一瞬跳閃，我認為這是最安全的方式。」

 

『好！就採用你的提案。』  
再瞄了一眼腕表的數字，努力用意志力壓抑心跳，告訴自己得冷靜下來。  
身為伏兵的己方只要能善用優勢、不自亂陣腳就能按照計畫進行：  
奪取主控室、解除將軍和自家弟兄的危急情勢，和循線揪出這一切案件的主謀，逮到這位"大藝術家"。

 

在侵入途中順利到像是金手指加持彈藥無限防禦力點滿的地步  
— 是敵人太過輕忽，抑或無人預料到如土方這樣一支伏兵能出動 —   
在幾乎是不需特別費力的情況下就順利接管了主控室。

 

「拜託你們、先救我妻兒！！」  
在神樂輕鬆踹倒主控室看守的幾隻雜魚時，藍丘幾乎是立刻一把鼻涕一把眼淚地拜託眾人儘速前往妻兒被挾持之處，若監控主控室的人沒有定時回報狀況，他們就會立刻處決人質。

 

『......好、我派人過去，你先把將軍和真選組個別狀態放大到主螢幕來…』  
被一根經鼻水（？）糊開的美味棒撲倒原來是這種感覺嗎？！

把藍丘推回座位後，土方偷偷把手上那詭異的天藍色色素（？）擦在旁邊的抬面上。那群攘夷志士抱怨得沒錯，藍丘真的是根有五官的天藍色棒型天人，讓人對美味棒倒足胃口，得一陣才能適應。

 

土方立即要在外待命的山崎和原田趕往攘夷志士脅持藍丘家人的地方，以確保人質的安全。小玉接管主控室系統後成功分離敵方的監視器畫面，並把真實的狀況放上主螢幕。

 

「請不用擔心沖田隊長那邊，他們其實已經自行逃脫了。」  
藍丘提示土方看左上的螢幕，先前他偷偷將畫面縮到最底邊並將淹水畫面做切割複製，不讓敵人發現總悟已經找到方法破解灌水密室。

 

『好小子、真有你的！』  
土方由衷地讚賞總悟，想到前後退路被阻之後，就往上下發展的道理：  
用隨身攜帶的火箭筒將天花板打穿，隨著水位爬升至上一層脫困。

 

『將軍那邊呢？』  
「白血球王大膽地對敵人喊話，讓人員分成兩組：近藤局長帶領公主進IC-21區，這邊我會指引他們出地面；但他自己跟將軍那組有點不妙，不僅將軍正在與敵人對話，白血球王還在拆解在貴賓室內的監視器電源，我們即將無從得知內部狀況。  
如果他們一直佔用通話頻道，我們也無法跟他們取得聯繫。」

 

『無妨！等待時機請小玉凍結敵人的耳目就好。』  
吩咐神樂帶著定春在門外把風，有任何動靜立刻通報並解決。  
命新八用四隻眼睛協助藍丘過濾其他螢幕上的動態，若發現異常或敵人行蹤馬上辨識該區位置且回報給自己。

 

「小玉小姐、啊還有副長！！  
我山崎退已經成功救出藍丘的家人了！準備離開終端站中！」  
在螢幕上顯示的山崎一臉開心，與平日向土方報告時的表情全然不同。

 

根本搞錯對象了吧！！！我的部分像是順道提到的啊！  
『很好、沿路警戒！難保敵人沒有在這裡預留其他人力！』

 

土方將注意力轉回主螢幕，要求貴賓室的監視器實況全調上來，從逐漸消失的畫面看到銀時不斷被敵人的陷阱暗算，內心是一陣抽痛。  
『你到底想做什麼？』別這樣奮不顧身啊笨蛋！

 

「其實白血球王的作法沒錯，切斷監視器電源是幌子，他也一併將匣門區電源關閉了，如此匣門會進入手動模式。  
但他們只有兩人，要怎麼轉動那扇巨大的門...」

 

『不能仰賴那條路，快點另外找出口給他們、只要能離開貴賓室的就行！』  
自己所知的藝術家絕對不會留給獵物這麼簡易的逃生方法！

 

那邊肯定埋有陷阱，任何常理能推算到的路徑通通都不能信任，唯有靠著非常識才能開出一條生路。  
果不其然在螢幕全黑後不久，藝術家悠哉宣布銀時啟動了最後一道陷阱，令他陷入動彈不得的境地。  
小玉設法將門外監視器捕捉的畫面放到最大：似是被門夾住、渾身血跡斑斑的銀時雙肩抖動，像是在笑。

 

『小玉、現在！』  
冒著會被敵人發現的風險、顧不得在將軍面前揭露銀時其實不是白血球王的欺君之罪，拿起麥克風對銀時吼話。

 

所幸銀時精神雖恍惚仍有所反應，連忙告知藍丘找出來的替代路徑，而將軍竟然也找到方法來協助銀時逃脫門邊的死亡陷阱。  
在看到銀時消失在畫面，土方終於算是放下心。

 

「土方大人，S007區有動靜！」  
持續多方監控的小玉提出警告，調出畫面至主螢幕。  
「這幾人剛剛走入職員的工作通道，且與其他工作人員行走方向不同。」

 

在看到其中一人面容時，土方覺得胸口被重擊。  
那張臉連結了自己最不堪的記憶，在體內沈睡數天的憤怒燒空了思考，  
腦袋瞬間只餘下『不能讓他活下來』的意念。

 

「土方大人？您的生理指數...？！」  
注意到土方腕表發出警示音的小玉看向土方，但她不能理解土方的表情代表什麼意思。

 

『沒事、我確認是他們的人！我要去追擊。  
新八你繼續幫藍丘引導其他人脫險，如果將軍和銀時脫險了也要通知。  
小玉你從無線電告知我他們的位置...』

 

「我會陪伴您一起去，我可以從任何位置連線回主控室通話，但您需要我的領航。」

 

土方看進小玉的綠瞳裡，不僅是語氣，似是不該出現在機器人身上、  
可謂"決心"的強硬態度是一致的。  
他不得不退讓，『好吧！等等跟緊我。』

 

「等等土方大人！  
您剩餘的體力可能不足以在追擊之後進行戰鬥，請慎選您的移動方式。」  
眼見土方要用跑步方式攔截敵人，小玉提出理智的質疑，但這只是讓土方更為火大。

 

『我說我沒事！！』  
真動怒般的對小玉吼回去，沒見過土方對女性發這麼大脾氣的新八知道情況不對；而對旁人制止意圖相當敏感的土方更直接抽了刀，一臉『敢阻止我就來試試看』的兇狠模樣讓他不敢輕舉妄動。

 

「唉唷笨美奶茲妖怪怎麼這麼彆扭！！  
連我都看不下去了哪！！」

 

在門口持傘看鬧劇的神樂終於忍不住插話，那副逞強的模樣跟銀時鬧脾氣時如出一轍。  
對於要聽土方的話是新八轉述銀時的交代，然畢竟是青春期的孩子，適時的反抗才是正常反應。

 

「真沒辦法！就這一次，我把定春借給你。  
你可絕對不能讓他沾到美奶茲喔！」

 

看著神樂嘟著嘴，面對自己時明明咄咄逼人又有那麼一絲愧疚的表情，  
頓時明瞭這是自與萬事屋事務糾纏以來，這孩子釋出的最大善意。

 

『好、我答應你。』


	27. 看不見的胃 12

『你為什麼要一起來？』  
爬上定春的背、抓牢之後，自覺冷靜一些的土方趁著難得的空檔，對執意跟隨的小玉提出了疑問。

想起銀時說過小玉不只是個機器女僕，她周遭的人都希望她能多幾分人性而努力教導著；這幾日相處以來，土方發覺小玉在執行指令之餘，的確會在細微之處發現她不同於一般機器人的思考。  
不論那是根基於統計數字，還是真正的人性，這都令土方好奇。

 

「您是教導白血球王的人，也是紅血球王的取樣對象，若以人類的話語來說，就是"母親"。  
我的製作者是"父親"，故我並無"母親"的資料，因此您更是不可或缺的。」

小玉以平靜的語調說著，像是握緊了武器般地握住掃把柄，  
「所以接下來，為了守護"母親"，我會成為最強的盾牌。」

 

撇開小玉的身份，這是不折不扣的真情告白，只是內容與出發點有點奇怪；  
向來不懂得處理女性此類發言的土方臉頰一燙，隨口道謝即別過頭去。

 

<土方先生、小玉小姐聽得到嗎？這裡是主控室。  
剛剛又有一批人從JT-M42區下來，你們會先碰到他們！>

 

『沒問題，來多少殺多少！』  
囑咐小玉就算路途被阻撓也不能追丟最初那幾人的行蹤，土方偷偷把閃著小紅燈的腕表藏進袖內。

 

生理指數又一次到了警戒邊緣。  
稍早白傑克警告以自己的身體現狀可能連半小時都撐不到，如今成真說是不甘心、也是頑固地認為自己不可能就此倒下。

 

土方默默祈求先前的好運能夠持續，不管眼前的雜魚，最先行動的那幾人自己絕對不會放過！

 

戰鬥在定春在彎道上減速開始，倒不是被訓練得怕撞倒人，而是小玉使牠如此：為了讓土方滑落瞬間減少對身體的衝擊力。

 

對於小玉如此貼心的舉動只能先將感激放在心裡，注意力則全副放在對付敵人身上。平日不假思索即能擊敗的雜魚，想像中的力道、方向與身體實際上能辦到的程度仍有些微差異，他只能全力以赴。

 

與小玉並肩作戰有種莫名安心感，讓土方想到與白血球王合作的那晚；  
然而腦中浮現的卻是銀時的身影：日常裝扮的他、拿木刀輕鬆應戰的模樣。

 

算算應該已經超過貴賓室炸彈啟動的時間，但沒有聽見任何後續回報。

 

他會沒事的。  
銀時會帶著將軍逃開，然後快點找醫生把傷口治療一下吧笨蛋......

 

「土方大人！！」

耳邊傳來小玉的驚呼，回神的土方只讓眼前闖入的空白閃了一下便消失，憑藉身體本能把刀揮了出去，將危機解除。

 

『沒事！一下、恍神而已.....』

 

設法站定腳步、穩下呼吸，土方向小玉表示還能繼續前進，事實上也非得前進不可：雖然請藍丘從主控室用匣門設法攔阻他們，卻因為敵人擁有通行密碼徒勞無功，還反而暴露了主控室控制權已經易手的訊息，不久藍丘即回報敵方另外幾組人馬也出動。

 

『找出敵人的移動路徑！  
告訴真選組、各番隊追擊、告訴他們是我土方十四郎的命令！  
敢臨陣脫逃、混水摸魚的、一律切腹！』

為了追擊最初的那幾人幹部，兩人一犬是越來越深入終端站之中。

 

喘息所吸入的氧氣完全跟不上消耗的程度，土方不自覺在空檔時左手鬆開領巾、手指緊攫胸口直到痛覺壓過掌心的敲擊感，唯有如此才能輕鬆些。

「土方大人、您的心跳逼近每分鐘220下，不該再追擊！！」  
小玉讓定春緊急掉頭，適才土方一時抓不牢從定春背上摔了下去。

『白傑克給我、緩和劑就是、為了、這時候啊！』  
跌坐在地上的土方並沒有立即爬起，大口喘氣、卻是笑著從外套內側口袋中掏出一管藥劑，在小玉阻止前將針頭一端插入頸側。  
『咳咳、痛......好多、了......』

 

— 本來我只該給你一管，但依據我對你們這些笨蛋的瞭解，三管才是保證你能活著回來的劑量。  
千萬記住每管注射間隔不能少於15分鐘，而且只在覺得心臟快爆炸的時候才用。 —

 

雖然不是故意要把醫生叮嚀當作耳邊風，只能說預想永遠得隨現實改變。  
甩開空管，發現先前的頭昏和乏力立刻獲得控制，土方把呼吸用意志力緩和下來，待定春接近時再度攀附上去。

 

「您的心跳降至每分鐘150下，以人類來說仍屬過快，建議立刻回白傑克醫生處接受治療。」  
小玉狀似平靜以不算特別快的語調說著，並在芯片內計算了如果現在折返需要多少時間、走哪條路線。

 

『沒關係、繼續前進！  
還有謝謝你、沒有、阻止我......』

 

如果小玉是一般人類恐怕早就對自己下手了，但她僅客觀提報資訊讓土方做參考，這也是稍早土方執意不讓新八和神樂跟過來的考量之一。  
『等、抓到他們、就立刻回去...』

做出不知要多久才能兌現的承諾，耳邊閃過一句以前銀時說過的話，  
「武士不說做不到的承諾」

 

呵、再讓那個自然捲閃進腦袋裡會讓那傢伙得意死的。

 

致力於平靜後不久、追擊間又開始"聽見"心跳聲。  
土方看著腕表上的小紅燈閃個不停卻已麻木；焦慮化為手上、肩上的重量在每一個動作迴盪出影響，而在終於遇上追擊的首要目標時，遠雷般的脈動轉為足以撼動整個身體的巨響，

 

『找到、你們啦！！！』  
內心的狂喜如消防栓被車撞翻後的水柱般瞬間炸開，土方露出了笑容、  
在定春跑得夠近之前已迫不及待跳了下去，拔刀奔向正預備下樓的敵人。

 

除了最初土方認出的幾位道場人士以外，他們中途也與其他人會合，  
形成為數近十人的勢力。

 

「你？！！怎可能！！  
到底要殺你幾次才會死？！！」

 

首當其衝的男子認出來是土方，不可置信之餘仍奮力抽刀防衛，  
勉強接下土方勢在必得的一擊。

 

『不管幾次、老子我都會、從地獄、回來的！！』  
對於對方居然有本事在這樣的姿勢架住自己的刀同樣感到驚訝，土方也沒心思探討究竟是敵人實力真了得，或自己的氣力不如想像，就著高處的優勢再度揮刀。

 

『回來幹掉你們！！』

 

除去土方在他們認知中已是"起死回生"，土方也儼然成為修羅的化身：  
不論被打退多少次都會頑強地再纏上來，彷彿身上染的不是自己的鮮血。  
靠著兩人一犬的努力，逐步把這群人逼離原先的路徑，甚至在小玉的巧妙"清掃"引導下，開始往地面上走。

 

「這怪物到底是嗑了什麼藥！！」

又注射了一管後才讓震天價響的耳鳴收斂一些，沒心情搭話回去，  
土方甚至把針管直接當武器扎進敵人的大腿，再一腳踢開障礙。

 

只要能不停揮刀，就能活下去。  
土方不去理會視界裡越來越多的空白片段是怎麼產生的，  
反正不是伙伴的東西，都要清除。

 

也許、是內心仍有一絲期盼，在那成片的蒼白之中，會有個晃頭晃腦的銀自然捲會若無其事地冒出、說著故意不合時宜的話語、陪伴自己。

 

「副長！我們來了！！！」  
「攘夷份子快束手就擒！！」

 

身邊闖入了幾許亂流，戰局被整個打亂、改觀，是熟悉的氣息。

 

組員？土方不記得之前何時讓人叫來援軍，但身體的負擔的確因此減輕，使他得以吼出命令，  
『把他們全部抓住、要活的帶回去審問！！』

 

聽得隊員的應和，卻都像是指甲刮上黑板的聲音，刺得土方想尖叫；  
而在終於接近地面出口 — 追捕終點 — 土方才發現毫無生氣的白佔領眼底，  
滿溢的光轉為避無可避的痛楚，將意識切割、分解到什麼也不剩。

 

最末，靜寂降臨。


	28. 看不見的胃 13

「副長？副長！！振作點！！！！」

 

好不容易殺到了外頭，土方幾乎是立時倒下，但並非是失去意識，他彎身跪地後雙手抱住身體，力道之大彷如想空手把自己捏成碎片。

 

因為明白土方是多麼好面子的人，過往就算被天外飛來一石砸到頭連個痛字都不輕易出口，如今這種反應把長年跟在土方身邊的山崎一時嚇傻了。

 

「土方大人休克的機率飆高到68%，山崎大人，請立刻為他注射緩和劑，他的外套口袋應該還剩下一管。」  
小玉冷靜指導手足無措的山崎翻出藥劑，並協助他壓制土方。然而注射後情況沒有改善多少，任誰都看得出來土方正承受極大的痛苦。  
「一定要立刻送醫、送回白傑克醫師的診所。」

被土方抓得動彈不得的山崎，在原田協助下得以拖著土方朝警車前進，  
小玉則早已爬上駕駛座發動引擎。

 

「哇喔喔喔痛痛痛痛——」  
雖然想要在在意的女性面前裝出強悍的一面，山崎還是在壓制土方免得他進一步傷害到自己時，被土方的蠻力抓得哇哇大叫。

 

「山崎大人，您壓制的姿勢很正確，請再忍耐一下，按照目前行進速度，抵達白傑克診所的時間還有六分鐘。」

 

然而再也沒有比在意的對象說出來的話更有用的止痛劑，即便那不是甜言蜜語。山崎提振了精神，話說平日的卡巴迪訓練居然在這裡派上用場可真是八輩子沒想過的事情啊！

 

副長、快點好起來然後誇讚我吧！！  
小玉的估算完全無誤，在數分鐘後以高超的甩尾技巧在診所大樓前漂亮煞住車，而白傑克本人已等在一樓門口。

 

「把他按好！」  
連車門也不開，就著已搖下的車窗對土方的頸部直接注射一針。  
說來神奇，原本痛到慘嚎不停的土方馬上安靜下來。

 

「哇喔！真有效！您果然是神醫！！！！」  
被抓住期間雖短，當土方終於鬆下力道時都已忘記不被抓住是什麼感覺。  
山崎的話還沒說完，只見白傑克神色一凜，立刻打開車門指示他們必須馬上把土方送上樓，要監控他的生命跡象。

 

「等等醫生、剛剛那不是、解藥什麼的嗎？」  
同樣一頭霧水中的原田在搬運中開問，被拿著掃把追趕的小玉逼得加快腳步，待爬上三樓時已是氣喘吁吁。

 

「我這麼做，只是讓等等撞破我診所門的傢伙不會直接揮我一拳而已。」  
白傑克面無表情，迅速地接上生理監測儀器，在儀表螢幕上確認生命跡象穩定後，才冷冷地繼續說道，  
「現在、沒有任何人或藥物能減輕他承受的痛苦。」

 

「可是您不是動了手術、治好副長了？！」  
山崎稍早從通話中明瞭土方能下床行動是因為接受白傑克的手術，也在之後親眼見證土方的活躍，敏捷一如平常掃蕩攘夷志士的時刻，於是現在對於白傑克的話語徹底不能接受。

 

「任何看似容易的選擇都要付出代價，重點是在知道代價是什麼之後仍做出的選擇。  
甘願冒著心臟停止的危險而選擇接受手術，這樣的笨蛋，我就遇見了兩個......  
還是該說果然是相像的兩人嗎？」

 

白傑克走到窗邊，透過窗簾往外看了一陣，發出了這段莫名感嘆。  
就在他說完，在三樓的眾人感到樓層間有一股震動，彷彿有人正很用力踏著階梯上來，而那人的氣憤在還未抵達門邊前，即已透過怒吼傳遞進來，

「白傑克！！！」

低沈得不像是人類的咆哮，令在屋內的眾人胃部抽緊，以為從門外即將走入的會是一頭老虎。

 

踏進門來的當然不是黃黑相間的猛獸，但他身上染的顏色令人不忍卒睹。  
脫下真選組制服外套後，白襯衫上滿是黑灰與赭紅，從血跡處為肩膀和雙手前臂判定泰半是銀時自己的血所染。  
本來就顯雜亂的銀捲髮此刻彷如被火炎炙燒過、其上卻點綴著深淺不一的紅、或已為乾涸血塊、或仍在汩汩冒血。

 

進房後銀時一眼看到了在眾人背後、躺在病床上的戀人，那副悽慘的模樣要說是隨時會斷氣一點都不為過。  
「我帶他來你這裡，不是讓你告訴他那個手術的存在！」

 

與將軍從地下垃圾處理廠脫險後，銀時第一時間找到了距離最近的真選組番隊，要求他們護送將軍往其他安全屋，自己則脫身往地面上走，順道把沿途路過的雜魚都一併解決了。

 

但不夠、遠遠不夠排解途中滿腦子的「為什麼？」所累積而成、  
排山倒海翻來的憤怒。

 

土方一人扭轉了乾坤，宛若奇蹟、那「另一個自己」所能達成般的存在。  
但土方不是那個不需飲食、休息還具備自動修護程式的白血球王。  
仍傷重的他是經過"修理"才能重回戰場，那種特殊的修理法全大江戶僅有一人能操刀，而偏偏就是自己帶著土方住進了那個醫者的診所。

 

一念及此，銀時懊悔不已。

 

「那是比天使塵更好的回收機制，我的作法很正確。」  
似完全不畏懼會被仍持木刀的銀時砍成肉醬，白傑克冷淡地吐出了回言。

 

「你...！！！」  
只爆出一個單字便箭步踏前，在眾人眼裡的銀時完全是要殺人的氣勢。  
山崎和原田也不知哪裡來的勇氣，連忙一左一右奮力架住銀時，  
「老闆冷靜點！！！」  
「副長還活著啊！會沒事的！！」

 

原本以為以自己與銀時的實力差會立刻被打飛而打算死命纏住、拖住，  
待真的令銀時停住後，山崎驚覺銀時受傷的程度可能比眼睛能見的還重。

 

「為了救同伴而願意犧牲的心情，你應該要比任何人都瞭解的，白夜叉。」

唸出銀時曾經的稱號，白傑克緩緩道出不為人知的過往。  
曾經也有個逞強到極點的少年，不顧自身重傷、一心要解救同伴，  
讓一個年輕的醫者施行堪稱野蠻的手術好重回戰場。

 

「那時、不一樣......」  
被白傑克翻起了回憶，銀時回話的力道減弱許多。

他自己嚐過苦頭，他明瞭那是對求生意志力多麼強大的考驗。  
而已經堅決求死過一次的土方接受手術的還是兩個地方，會有多痛他連想都不敢想。  
「我、我不要他、走上跟我一樣的路......」

 

即便理智上知道土方如果不迅速迅速出動、不及時奪回主控室，單單憑著自家孩子和一個機器女僕的力量是無法如此有效率扭轉局勢、自己和很多人也不可能奔向光明。

若不是土方，眾人面對的將是毫無希望可言的場面。

但就是不希望、當一切塵埃落定、甚至可能是皆大歡喜的結局時，  
要承受苦難後果的只有戀人。

 

眼見銀時真的冷靜下來，這才敢移動的白傑克招呼正在默默替土方料理傷處的貝貝準備另一套縫合用具，回頭示意原田拿椅子讓銀時坐下。

 

「還好你沒打我，不然我真的會打電話給我哥哥要他的情人來一趟的。  
那傢伙擅長的領域可是安樂死^_^」

說著「這次是貨真價實的止痛劑」，拿針筒神速插下去的白傑克改換剪刀，三兩下把妨礙的襯衫和背心都清理掉，動作熟練到像是在變魔術。

 

哭喪著臉的銀時只是眼睛一刻都不離開土方和旁邊的生理監測螢幕，  
數著那如今規律的心跳，一陣。

 

「白傑克，他有多少機會？」  
聽完解釋戀人是進入藥物引導的昏迷狀態，不然醒著也是活受罪。

 

後遺症一般會持續數天，正常人可能會被疼痛直接逼瘋，選擇"睡過去"是較為人道的作法。唯是如此作法的風險來自傷患很容易心跳或呼吸停止，於是關鍵在傷患自身的身體狀況。

 

「客觀來說他很年輕、還有跟你類似的強韌恢復力，但長年飲食高脂、作息不正常又是老煙槍......  
嘛、這時說他自作自受還太早，在喚醒前的幾天裡先靜觀其變吧！」

說出不該是醫者的非專業判讀，白傑克其實巧妙避開了銀時向他索取希望的要求，然漸覺昏沈的銀時並沒有追究下去。

 

白傑克包紮完後，銀時蹣跚地把椅子拖到土方病床旁，牽起手搖了搖、  
確認真的沒有反應後，只是握著。

 

土方的睡臉看來很平靜，唯有儀表上的高低起伏劇烈的曲線說明  
他正在和痛苦搏鬥。

 

 

十四啊、我不知道你現在有多痛、

也不想管你是不是心甘情願地接受一切。

 

我只求你別放棄、別逃避......

 

 

千萬別走到、我看不見未來的地方。

拜託。


	29. 川邊的豔紅盛開 01

視界從意識落定之後開始定型：顏色、形體......還有自己的存在。

"睜眼"的動作感覺不似肌肉的運作，而是運用意念展現。  
放眼望去是無際的白蔓延了上下左右，腳下無實地的浮游感本該勾起警戒，已經有過類似經驗的土方十四郎沒有驚慌。

雖是一片白，但看來又跌到了名為潛意識的空間了。  
沒追究成因、思索起上回的運作方式，土方由踏出第一步開始試驗。  
「美奶滋美奶滋美奶滋....笨自然捲」喃喃唸著、邊走邊想召喚熟悉的物品來穩定自己，但此回、毫無動靜。

就算是RPG也會給予指示先打什麼怪物、先去誰家收集道具的啊！  
我的潛意識你給我振作點！！！

如同泡泡被戳破，空氣突然開始流動，將周遭的無色層層推開，另一項線索加入：水聲，聽起來水勢還蠻湍急，宛如瀑布就在不遠處，印象裡沒有到過這類地方。

色彩區塊隨自己的意思推進、增添，逐步擴展能見度，土方發現自己走在河堤邊，斜坡上的青草隨不應存在的風搖曳，一片平和。  
應不甚寬廣的河面沒有霧氣籠罩，卻是連五米以外的能見度都沒有，即便嘗試令區塊飄過去，如撞上堵無形的牆，徒勞無功。

聽說只要看到不是現實也不是夢境的河流通通不是好事，或許、這裡不是自己以為的潛意識空間。  
土方首次低頭審視：四肢健全，一絲不苟的真選組制服、還有腰上的刀，都是"正常"的配備，要說真在哪裡死於非命多少會反映出來吧？

 

所以說這裡到底是哪裡？！  
土方想得發悶，可以名為"痛"的感覺從胸口炙燒出來，身體瞬間熱得像是置身熱帶；他只得以手緊緊按住，努力排除「跳下河裡會很涼快」的想法。

 

「嘻嘻」

也就是在這時，土方聽到另一人的笑聲。  
那種聽來像是女孩子掩著嘴輕笑的方式，土方竟覺有一絲熟悉。

 

抬頭，前方不遠一個人影浮現。  
褐長髮女孩身著薄桃色和服，其上白山茶花盛開得栩栩如生，一瞬令人誤以為會聞到茶花香氣。

是沖田三葉，以記憶中最美的姿態出現，面對自己、微笑。

 

原來如此。  
自己的路不知何時走到盡頭，到了這個最後一程了？

 

意外地、也許因為先看見三葉的關係，土方覺得很輕鬆，原本還認為難受的躁熱瞬間都像是騙人一般地消失了。  
畢竟比起以往曾經設想過的"跟在自己刀下枉死過的冤魂糾纏到最後"之慘狀，現在的境遇已是不可多求。

 

土方定了心，朝三葉走過去。

 

「不用那麼視死如歸，十四郎的時辰還沒到唷～」  
『耶？』  
才剛做好的覺悟被三葉的話輕巧地推翻了大半，土方一時困窘地僵在原地，看得三葉是笑個不停。

 

「別擔心～這段時間我會當十四郎的導遊。」  
三葉的笑不知為何看來不懷好意。  
「話說十四郎，你知道女方過三途川的時候，會由首次交歡的男人引導過去的事情嗎？」

 

『嗯？啊...耶？那、呃？』  
因為土方很清楚地知道自己並沒有跟三葉.....那麼難道對象是他自己？！  
啊不不自己也是男人啊何況那個笨自然捲（剛剛企圖召喚過了）不在...咳、不對！！想那麼多做什麼！

 

土方就這樣臉燒紅了起來的手足無措，眼前的三葉則很沒良心地大笑，  
「唔呼呼～～這麼可愛的十四郎被我獨佔了真是不好意思哪～～」

 

與故友相見，理應有許多話題能談。  
面對以往的自己最嚮往的時刻，卻是心煩意亂得想不起怎麼抵達這裡。  
就算要給予訊息也沒自信拿得出正確的情報，更不是一句「最近好嗎？」的單純問候能開場。

 

「不用太煩惱要告訴我什麼......我知道小總、近藤先生他們都很好。  
倒是、十四郎記得怎麼到這裡的嗎？」  
刻意忽略正兀自煩惱的土方，三葉繞著他走了一圈、細細打量，  
「即便到了這裡仍全副武裝……在那邊過得很辛苦？」

 

『不、不辛苦，』  
土方搖頭得很確實，儘管在記憶斷層之前是全然空白。  
不知為何，有股力量告訴自己不要回想。  
『我過得很好。』

 

眨著的酒色瞳仁似在審視土方那句話的真實性，帶著櫻色的唇一抿，  
「本來我也不知道為什麼自己會停在這裡，剛到時覺得景色四季如春還不錯，但久了知道這是不對的。  
直到看到十四郎，我的時間才終於有流動的感覺：風開始吹了、我也聽得到水聲。  
既然十四郎的時辰還沒到，說不定是我的任性把你拉來了。」

 

『不、在這裡有你，很好！』  
一時呼吸緊促起來，想急切地表達意思卻將話語切成好幾段、削弱說服力。  
土方甚至伸手握住三葉的手，深怕又再失去她。

 

三葉執起兩人相握的手，搖了搖，  
「我早就是該走的人，感謝十四郎來這趟，我沒有遺憾了。  
但十四郎不一樣，你還有該回去的地方。」

 

『我也、沒有遺憾！那邊沒有我，也沒問題的。』  
適才抗拒回想的力量增強，讓土方吐出了這些斷句，雖自認非違心之論，旁人聽來則像極了逞強之語。

 

三葉沈默了會兒，姣好的臉上是對倔強起來的土方一絲無奈的寵溺表情，  
「好吧！那我帶你去看看，沒有你的那個世界，會是怎樣。」

 

********************************************************************

 

被牽引、落下般掉入的地方，是大江戶的鬧街。  
街上熙攘的人潮不知是自己記憶投射，亦或是"真實"世界的一部份，  
對兩人突如其來的到來毫無感應，於是牽手一事，也變得沒那麼不自在。

與三葉並肩走在大江戶街上，是土方沒能想望過的事情。  
雖然主動提出要當導遊的人是三葉，擔起解說之責的反而是土方，  
不時為對城市好奇起來的三葉講述平日巡邏時看慣的街景。

 

「不知道這家的抹茶套餐好不好吃～」  
三葉彎腰看著店家櫥窗展示的餐點，興致勃勃地說。  
『...蠻道地的，可以要求紅豆加量，記得不錯。』  
撇除現在根本不需要進食的吐嘈點，土方認真回覆。  
自己對店內裝潢和餐點有著微薄的印象，推測是曾光顧過的店。

 

「是認識的人的經驗？」  
看土方一副想搖頭的模樣，又輕笑，  
「十四郎這樣不行唷～也要顧及一下總是被你忽略的那個人的心情哪～」  
意有所指，然三葉沒繼續追究，腳步一提又往下一家店前進，十足十的櫥窗購物。

 

被自己拋下的人......應該很多。  
過往的思考模式裡盡是被責任感束縛，即便早已疲憊不堪，不知不覺連喊放棄都不被允許。所以剛剛才會在見到三葉之後，順應著心情做出平日的自己絕對不屑一顧的選擇吧？  
但現在這種狀態，不管做什麼決定還有意義嗎？

 

放任思考狂奔，一會兒土方才發現已經被三葉遠遠拋下。  
欲起步追上時察覺警笛聲由遠轉近，對此警備起來的土方想找出來源，轉眼間一個高大、踏著黃蹼的白色天人急闖而過。  
在看清天人背上的長髮男子面容時很直覺要抽刀追上，然下一瞬、身體對背後直撲而來的聲音起了習慣反應，轉而壓低身體避開直擊。

 

一聲中氣十足的怒吼「桂小太郎、納命來！」伴隨著砲彈和警車呼嘯而過，無視正身在鬧區的事實。砲火攻擊果不其然地未命中目標，在不遠的前方炸開，波及到路燈和附近的一個報攤。

 

『喂！這很危險！！！混蛋總——』  
餘下的語句全哽在喉間，只因過往引發自己如此反應的前因並不存在。

 

那名指揮、主導追擊的褐髮青年頭也不回，更遑論吼出自己十分熟悉的那句「土方先生去死！」響亮台詞。

 

「嘻嘻、小總還是這麼有活力呢！只是表情寂寞了點。」  
不知何時站在身邊的三葉遙望遠去的弟弟的身影，一臉惋惜。

「小總他從小就被周圍的人視為神童，加上他性子就是如此，使得他不把近藤先生以外的人放在眼裡。說是自負，但看在做姊姊的人眼裡，那是寂寞。  
然而在十四郎來到道場後，那表情就比較少看到了。  
當小總離開武州，因為有十四郎跟近藤先生在，其實我是很放心的喔！」

 

三葉娓娓道出當年未能說出的育弟辛酸，還有將親弟弟託付給人的心情。  
她的話語對土方來說不啻是一劑良藥，過往土方總認為當年笨拙的離去方式深深傷害了三葉，也為此自責許久。

 

但三葉對自己的理解和包容遠遠超過了當時自己考量的範圍，  
令他在覺得被寬恕之餘又很慚愧。

 

「接下來，我們去看看近藤先生吧？」  
不戳破正在做心靈掙扎的土方，三葉再次望著弟弟消失的方向，  
溫柔地轉移話題。

 

 

「營業時間到了，麻煩請大猩猩跟狗退場^_^」  
「別這樣冷淡嘛阿妙小姐～～～～～Э）TДT●） 」

對スマイル的員工來說很司空見慣的場景，對三葉來說倒是頗新鮮。  
雖然並不想要崩壞近藤在三葉心中的形象，禁不起三葉的好奇心還是帶著她來到スマイル看看近藤的日常。

以往常兩人對峙（？）的壯烈度，這天算是輕微的：近藤的臉還看得出原狀，而她並沒有拿走近藤的錢包或存摺，阿妙旁的櫃臺也沒有放置當作固定見面禮的哈根大使塔。

 

「近藤先生喜歡的女性很強悍呢！」  
三葉以看著路旁池塘小蝌蚪的好奇表情蹲下來，饒富趣味看著想抱住阿妙大腿，但反被踩住頭在地上動彈不得的近藤顏面盡失的哀求懇求。

『啊嗯。阿妙小姐論打鬥實力該是歌舞伎町... 不、恐怕是大江戶第一。  
雖然有時覺得近藤老大是自討苦吃，但他不曾退縮過，無可救藥了哪！』

不管旁人勸過多少次都還是斷不了近藤赤裸裸的一片真心，只得以『戀愛中的人總是不可理喻』做結。

 

土方突然想起曾經也有個人、在對自己死纏爛打之際，  
苦笑著宣告他早已愛得無可救藥。

 

「大猩猩、以前你可以天天在這裡混吃等死，但現在已經不一樣了。」  
阿妙收起了笑臉，臉色一凜，以堪稱"溫柔"的手勁撈起近藤衣服後領拖著他走向大門。  
「就算那個人願意幫你們，也不是長久之計。  
你該回去做好你身為局長的本分，而不是在這裡尋求安慰。」

 

語末順勢將人一帶，使近藤輕巧翻出門外走廊，到不會妨礙客人進出動線的地方。  
在阿妙關上門前跟著走出去的土方發現，儘管為時甚短，她看著近藤背影的眼神的確有著一絲憐憫。

 

「......就因為知道不一樣、才在這裡的啊......」  
掏出手機、撥號後只是呆看的近藤雖像是在笑、呼吸不自然地抽搐幾下。  
待進入語音信箱後切斷通話，他才以袖子抹把臉，拍拍屁股站起來。  
「唉、近藤勳～阿妙小姐說得沒錯、你真的太沒用了......」

『咦、近藤老大？』  
望著近藤自嘲著離去，卻不是步往屯所的方向，  
土方即便想出言、出手阻止也只是揮空。

他憶起有好幾次自家老大在獲得不了最想要的阿妙小姐陪伴後，自暴自棄地往其他酒店尋歡，結果是鬧得組內得派人 — 通常是自己 — 來接走並結清帳款的事情。

「十四郎，你在這裡幫不了他的。」  
輕聲說著，伸手提醒土方該把手收回，  
「讓他去吧！近藤先生雖然很堅強，他也需要時間....  
在那之前，要不要陪我去屯所看看？」


	30. 川邊的豔紅盛開 02

從歌舞伎町鬧街到屯所的"實際"距離如果要走得花上一段時間，以兩人的狀態其實不用步行 — 一如三葉帶土方進入鬧街的方法純屬意念轉移 —   
然似是在抗拒什麼，牽著三葉的土方只是老實行進，拖長原本眨眼可抵達的路程。

 

「十四郎是不想知道屯所的大家過得怎樣嗎？」  
『不！只是覺得...看多了會有所牽掛。』

 

土方明白自己動搖了、腦袋亂得跟捲毛線般，不知如何是好。  
面對三葉要他再次回想「到達這裡前發生什麼事情」，只慌亂得到『不想回去』的結論。

 

「單單是逃避的心理不足以讓人離開這裡，因為不是不知道就沒有牽掛。」  
三葉拉住土方，要他面對自己，說出也才剛理解不久的經驗。  
「不管情願與否，這都是必經路程。  
唯有明瞭並接受自己捨棄的人事物等事實，才能真正往下一階段。」

 

如同真正的引路人，三葉逐步提醒土方找回方向，在他理解地點頭後，  
微笑著舉起兩人牽住的手，一晃、屯所，已近在眼前。

 

門口是稀鬆平常、站著瞌睡的守門組員，走入後開始熱鬧了起來，也許是因為接近晚飯時間。原本在屯所各處幹活的組員紛紛拋下壓根兒沒做徹底的工作，邊走邊伸懶腰、討論著等等的電視劇內容。

 

『完全沒變嘛......』  
吐著沒有人能聽到的嘈，土方根本不知道該生氣還是高興。  
怒的是這些人依舊如此鬆散，喜的竟也是因為這些人沒有更懶散下去。

 

但、也許仍是有所改變。

 

接近食堂的走廊上傳來女孩高分貝的吼叫「不准動那些炸蝦！！」，以及一個少年溫吞的制止聲「神樂請至少留一半！中午你已經吃得夠多了」。  
土方毫不費力穿過人群，果不其然是萬事屋兩個小幫手，看身上的工作服應是今日在屯所有修繕作業。

 

然放眼望去，土方並沒有看到理應在食堂領著小的，跟自家隊員搶奪飯食的萬事屋主人。

 

揮舞著羽毛球拍、幫中國女孩和眼鏡在食堂裡佔好位置，  
山崎招呼兩人入座，卻是拿起一整份托盤的餐食離開。  
「他說要在房間吃，我拿過去給他就好了，你們慢慢來。」

土方很熟悉這個「把晚餐帶入房」的指令，過往也有無數個趕公文忙到連食堂都去不了的夜晚。

 

只是現在總悟跟近藤老大都不在屯所、山崎服侍的對象是誰？

 

腳步不自覺地跟上山崎，只見他穿過庫房和庭院，  
在自己非常熟悉的房門前、輕敲。

 

「代理副長，您的晚餐。」  
門拉開，房內燈火通明，四散的公文依舊但仍按照一定的秩序擺放。  
在小桌前咬著棒棒糖面色嚴肅振筆疾書的是穿著隊長級制服的自然捲，  
即便是一臉不耐煩、腳也抖個不停，還是下達聽來囉唆的指令。

 

「放旁邊，小心別弄亂那兩疊分類。  
然後吉米、幫我再買兩桶家庭號草莓牛奶吧、我喝完了。」

 

「老闆、醫生說您這個月的食糖警戒已經...是、我去買。」  
被銀時無言但冷酷的一瞪後，山崎噤了聲，遵照銀時的指示放下托盤後輕巧地離開房間。

 

房內一時靜得只有紙張的摩擦聲，還有細微得幾不可聞、銀時的嘆息。

 

「改幾次了才像樣，果然只要棒子打下去就對了......  
多串君、你畢竟是對他們太好了哪！」  
像老師一般，銀時在隊員交上來的報告上用紅筆批注，一邊數落隊員的不成材，一邊對著不在房間的對象說話。

 

『你在這裡...做什麼？』

土方不敢相信眼前的景象，即便明白不會嚇到人，仍是小心翼翼地接近。  
銀時處理的是本該由自己料理的大小公文，從陳列方式看得出來他研究並沿用了自己的分類，在變動最小的狀況下迅速消耗堆積量。

 

『你、你不該......』  
面對銀時的"責備"，土方抖聲說出沒有反駁意味的話語。  
只因從未想過這個男人竟會為他拋下了另一邊的工作、身份，坐在這裡處理他平日最厭惡自己做的事情。

 

不用這樣！！  
你不用、成為我......

 

土方險些吼了出來，清楚明白這不是自己樂見的結果。  
真選組內的事情留在內部就夠了，不需要再拖帶外人下水。  
一瞬、土方竟會想要對默許銀時如此胡來的總悟和近藤發脾氣。

 

門外有人敲了幾下，紙門拉開、眼鏡少年探頭，先對房內的紙張量皺眉了一下，才儘量用稍微開朗一點的語氣詢問，  
「阿銀，我跟神樂要先回去了，你要不要一起？  
今天大江戶超市有甜食祭，我們可以...」

 

「你們先走吧！我慢點就回去。」  
頭也不回，愛理不理的語調說的是連三歲小孩都能識破的搪塞之語。

 

眼鏡少年眼裡的擔憂和"又這樣"的無奈表情，昭示銀時的晚歸已是常態，  
「...好、記得要吃飯，請阿銀今天也別太勞累喔！  
明天早上十點委託人會來。」

 

少年明白銀時已經不會回話，沒等待回應便輕輕帶上門。

 

一陣、似是處理告一段落，用力長呼一口氣的銀時推開小桌，轉頭盯著已不再冒熱氣的飯食發呆，完全提不起興致食用的模樣讓土方看得揪心起來，巴不得拿起餐具就強行餵食。

 

「老闆、您要的草莓牛...」  
「來得正好！把左邊這兩疊拿去交差，桌上的部分叫真下和那個總是把外套弄得像是梅干菜的傢伙重做。飯菜收拾一下、我準備回去了。」

 

連串指令下得毫不馬虎，銀時接下草莓牛奶就順手拖著山崎指引他別弄錯文件堆，再一把塞給他根本沒動過的托盤推他出門。  
「耶？啊......欸？？可是——」

 

「再見。」  
緊緊扣上拉門，轉身後的銀時把那虛偽得一戳就破的笑容收得一乾二淨，  
待聽得腳步聲離去，才睜眼面對一室寧靜。

 

然、也許是湊巧，土方覺得銀時的眼神落定在自己身上。  
夕色眼瞳裡有著幾不可見的期待，再一眨、更多的悲傷淹沒了它。

 

「真是！再下去都不知道自己在做什麼了！好不容易才稍微戒掉的......」  
暴烈地扭開家庭號草莓牛奶的瓶蓋，藉一股借酒澆愁的氣勢就著瓶口牛飲起來。  
半瓶魔術一般消失迅速在銀時的胃袋裡，似是終於喝足了後抹抹嘴放進背袋。銀時走向壁櫃將自己平日衣裝掏出，換下真選組的制服掛回，稍微收拾了房間，將之回復成自己房間最常見的模樣。

 

關門前以像是下封條前看最後一眼的慎重，自然捲卻是帶著微笑說出，  
「晚安十四，明天見。」

 

『別、別走！我——』  
我不在、這裡。

 

房間的影像在眼裡糊成一團、胸口的酸楚擠壓著熱度襲遍感官，  
待土方意識到已經離開那個空間，是稍後的事情。  
如同看了驚悚片般地喘息，如今再怎麼說毫無遺憾都像是笑話。

 

也許、三葉從一開始就察覺、那個連自己都沒意識到的謊言？

 

「那個人真的很愛十四郎喔～  
我都覺得，自己比不上他呢！」  
三葉的語氣與其說是溫和，反倒有種願賭服輸的意味。

 

『那是因為以前的我太不成熟，我沒給你機會！』  
對三葉，土方始終覺得很愧疚，然諷刺的是因為跟銀時在一起，  
才瞭解自己過去對待三葉的手法真是太過笨拙。

 

「沒關係的。  
那時候不成熟的、笨拙的十四郎，都是專屬於我，  
所以、我不後悔唷～」  
心頭還泛著甜蜜，三葉笑容裡不僅一點勉強都沒有，甚至是帶有炫耀意味。

 

「十四郎讓那個人嚐盡苦頭，末了也只有你能撫平他的傷痛。  
我曾經希望，如果在一起會給你添麻煩，至少要成為精神上的支柱。  
但是以十四郎逞強的習慣，就算在我這裡也是無法放鬆的吧？

可那個人不一樣，他的包容力和溫柔，都是能讓十四郎倚靠的。  
有他在，十四郎就能休息、好好珍重自己，這些是我所希望的。  
所以、我很高興他能在你身邊。」

 

終於能跟在意的對象闡述完自己的想法，三葉真心覺得如釋重負。  
她伸手搭上土方的臉頰，輕柔地抹去淚水，對三葉這番豁達宣言不知如何回應的土方，只是靜靜地握住三葉的手。

 

兩人所處的空間在三葉說話時即開始轉變，沿著河流的林蔭之路。  
土方認出是在武州時，曾經跟三葉散步的地方。

 

「是這裡？真懷念。  
十四郎大概還記得？有次，我在這裡跌倒扭傷腳的事情。  
抱歉、那時是騙你的。」

 

過往的場景轉換多是自己的意念，唯這次不是。  
對土方不自覺地選擇了這裡當終點，令三葉高興不已。

 

「該怎說？是、少女心吧！  
讓十四郎把我從這邊背回道場，可是當年我很得意的豐功偉業耶～」

 

沒料到會在此時被提起往事還被消遣，土方不禁覺得臉上一陣熱辣。  
然時近日落，發現只有三葉沒有影子的同時，也看到三葉形體產生變化。

 

「呵、記得之前我說時間的流動嗎？  
看來上天是慈悲的，讓我能陪十四郎看到最後。」

 

三葉看著逐漸變得透明的手指，明瞭這次真的用盡時間。

「不好意思、我說錯了。  
這裡並不是十四郎的終點，對吧？」

 

『嗯、抱歉！  
我好像還不能陪你過去、那邊的笨蛋一堆還需要教訓哪！』

 

儘管並不知道要怎麼"回去"，土方的確覺得自己不再迷惘。

 

『所以作為補償，至少、讓我陪你走完這一段。』  
說完，背對著三葉蹲了下去。

 

沒料到土方有如此舉動，驚喜之餘，三葉沒注意到自己也流下眼淚。  
以與當年一樣雀躍的心情，攀爬上土方的背，環住他的同時，  
嘗試再度感受喜歡的人的體溫 — 那是已逝者如自己再也不能擁有的。

 

「能喜歡上十四郎，真的是太好了。」

 

最末，在背上的重量逐一消失之後，  
唯有這句、和說此話的人所帶來的溫暖，久久不散。


	31. 川邊的豔紅盛開 03

「唔？！嗚、啊？....呼喔、痛痛痛......」

從原本的趴臥的姿勢驚醒，差點閃到脖子，撫上肩膀時又不慎摸到傷口，銀時一下子痛到完全醒過來。

 

剛剛竟然好像夢到一個十四不在的世界，怎麼可以做這麼不祥的夢呢？  
真是的！

 

診所內很安靜，除了規律的儀器聲以外。  
白傑克去朋友家打牌，貝貝在例行（？）的SPA園地享受少女時間。  
真選組還能動的都在外頭忙，兩個孩子留在新八家道場打理，借用好幾日的小玉則回到登勢的店內幫忙，平和一如往昔。

銀時站起來舒展僵硬的身體，發現外頭的光線已經轉弱，鵝黃帶紅的夕陽餘暉透過窗簾的篩選落在土方臉上，讓他看來好不真實。

 

從動搖整個大江戶的"幕府撲滅"事件以來，第二個白日也結束了。  
以幕府的立場來看是大勝：不僅將軍本人，そよ姫一行也順利脫險，領導中樞並未崩落。

 

在終端站追捕戰中落網的攘夷志士共26名，其中部分人員的身份確定，讓偵察方向得以擴大。並依據將軍從敵方獲得的資訊，從終端站、電廠及重要的基礎建設內即時解除被攘夷份子破壞的危機。

 

此回戴罪立功的真選組，辦案努力獲得將軍本人的嘉獎，也暫時平息了其他幕府高層原本對真選組的議論紛紛。即便幕後主使人及其重要幹部尚未落網，眾人都相信事件結束的時機不遠。

 

這些風風雨雨，對於位在歌舞伎町花街邊緣的三樓小診所養傷的兩人，影響不大。  
外界訊息都是匆忙來探望的近藤送來的，行動沒啥大礙的總一郎弟弟異常好心把土方的筆電收走，說這回報告由他們撰寫。

 

送來數個水果籃的吉米協助銀時清洗水果並分類，對於他一臉陰沈地說要榨汁器、容器和刀子的要求猶豫了會，從四次元口袋掏出來。

先前未發洩的憤怒，銀時只是一語不發地、全耗在手動榨果汁上面。

 

柑橘類的新鮮果汁從一壺變成了桶，量多到能讓兩個孩子或小玉扛去給登勢添增夏季新飲品菜單。  
整間診所變得像是飲料攤果香四溢，沒有人阻止他。  
不需要擔憂生計或甚至孩子鬧事，應該是能好好休息的時刻，銀時卻完全無法放鬆，除了上廁所以外都守在土方病床旁。

 

因為戀人的心跳不知道何時會再次停止。

 

銀時這輩子從來沒有那麼害怕直線過，親眼看著土方的心電圖由曲線轉平，自己卻得在另一張病床上呆著，免得妨礙白傑克和貝貝搶救。

 

「如果過第二天他都沒再發作的話，  
也許第三天就可以把他從昏迷中叫醒。」

 

"看情況"，白傑克不斷地強調，太早把人喚醒就前功盡棄了。  
對於土方的心臟突然罷工的原因可能有很多，無法預先防範，只能來一次救一次。

 

 

「哪～別再嚇阿銀了，好嗎？」  
伸手把戀人稍微往病床左邊推了一點，銀時爬上去，側身摟住他。

 

「十四，還記得我們剛開始交往的時候嗎？」  
伸手替土方整理微濕的頭髮，露出長年被瀏海遮住的額頭，輕輕吻上，  
銀時突然回想起過往。  
「那時老是被十四不分青紅皂白地打得鼻青臉腫的...  
呵呵、還真是段有趣的日子啊～」

 

『...請不要捏造過去好嗎？那時的你咎由自取！』

 

不知為何，覺得土方如果醒著應該會這樣吐嘈。  
銀時多吻了幾下，將懷裡的戀人摟得更緊。  
「可是阿銀我、挺懷念那時的十四呢！」

 

『這是在抱怨現在我對你太好了嗎？  
真是得了便宜還賣乖！』

 

嘻嘻、應該會這樣回話吧？  
銀時調整位置，把臉埋下土方頸邊、在他耳邊繼續說著。

 

「因為那時的十四對阿銀我誠實得不得了啊！  
生氣就會直接打過來、高興時明明臉都紅了還要裝作不是那麼回事，很容易解讀的哪！」

 

銀時想起幾天前，戀人刻意疏遠所有人、甚至在情感上隔離了自己的參與就一陣痛心。  
就算明白在巨變之後不可能不受影響，仍是希望至少能幫助他一步步走出來，而不用看他單打獨鬥得辛苦。

 

「過這麼久，十四還是不肯倚靠阿銀我嗎？  
這可糟了、因為阿銀我可很想倚靠十四呢～」

 

開始蹭土方的脖子，卻不知怎麼鼻頭一酸，竟啜泣了起來。

是撒嬌沒錯，卻以日常最容易討打的方式，也許是期盼面子薄的戀人會害羞到醒來打人 — 當然是無稽之談。

 

『銀時別哭！  
我、你知道我不懂怎麼安慰人的......』

伸手搭上了銀時的肩膀，但手裡沒有實感。  
也是、看得到"自己"的身體還躺在病床上。

 

告別三葉之後，無所適從的土方一睜眼就發現身在白傑克的診所，  
而銀時正摟著病床上的"自己"，有一句沒一句地搭話。

 

說來奇怪，土方第一時間想到的回話，銀時理應聽不見，他卻彷彿得到回應般，自顧自的接了下去。

 

每回自然捲真心哭起來的時候，土方總是手足無措。  
想起最初怕看到銀時哭，是因為覺得自己敗給這個男人，  
不願意看到他流出懦弱的象徵。

 

後來、逐漸明白銀時大部分的哭泣原因，是想起養育他的老師：  
一個影響他至深、自己卻一點也不瞭解的人。

 

說嫉妒也不是，但的確會在意，會希望銀時面對過往不要那麼脆弱。  
而現在，土方明瞭他最不想要看到的，是銀時為自己哭泣。

 

銀時肩頭從輕顫的動作加大，一整個山雨欲來的氣勢，  
讓土方不由得想再試著敲打銀時看看。

 

『拜託銀時！我、我會.....』

 

「嗶—嗶—嗶——」  
然而土方還來不及說出任何承諾，注意力即被突然響起的警示音打斷，  
銀時更是驚恐得差點摔下病床，只因戀人的心電圖波紋發生異常。

 

花一秒確認不是自己踩到、勾到線路而是真正發生狀況，  
銀時跳下床跑至牆邊拿下AED和些藥品回來，唯是有些手忙腳亂。

 

可惡！白傑克不在貝貝不在的時候竟然出問題！！  
這、該是先AED還是CPR？  
心室纖顫的心電圖特徵到底是長怎樣？

 

『唔咳、』  
胸口有種難以忍受的火辣炙燒感，令土方不知不覺跪倒在旁邊。

喘氣中勉強抬頭、瞧見把病床降平的銀時對自己（的身體）施行心肺復甦。  
但被疼痛進一步癱倒在地，土方看到自己的手指末端跟剛才的三葉一樣，變得半透明。

『不！......我還、不能...』

 

我不要離開！！

 

『銀、時——救...』

 

然後，是求救。  
連在被俘時都不曾動過的念頭、甚至不曾想起這個男人，  
土方隱約明白、這會是最後一次向這個男人提出這種要求。

 

而銀時，還能再一次為自己帶來奇蹟嗎？

 

溺水般的窒息感淹上了意識，土方最後能見的，是在如血的餘暉下，  
奮力搶救的銀白色背影。

 

 

「可惡！心臟給我動起來啊！！」

急救了幾循環、頸側脈搏仍探不實，其實焦急得快要哭出來的銀時不得不把腦筋動到別地方。

 

該打電話給白傑克？給貝貝問作法？  
還是......

 

「啊啊不管了啦！！」  
銀時從旁邊的櫃內掏出針筒，顫抖著從小瓶內抽取藥劑、並確保空氣沒有跑進去。  
之前耍心機地問出白傑克把喚醒用藥劑放在哪裡，也搞懂劑量，只是沒想到真的會在這種時候用到。

 

再看了一眼彷彿只是陷入沈睡的戀人，抱持"就算戀人會被痛死也要他醒來死在自己懷裡"這種壯士斷腕的心情，將針筒注射進土方體內。

 

 

就算十四會痛到起來打我也好、

不准你再一聲不響地離開我了。


	32. 放手之後，不見海闊天空 01

最先意識到的，是黑暗。  
如同被包在繭裡動彈不得，便凝聚氣力想突破，彷彿再不推擠出去，就會永遠被關在這個地方。

再來、是觸感。  
投擲出去的力道被巧妙地轉移、卸除，取而代之的是熱度的傳遞，把先前的黑暗燃燒殆盡。

熱度平息許久之後，在喪失時間感的某個時點，喚醒自己的，是聲音。  
細微、卻能突破不尋常的死寂、人的說話聲。

聽上好一陣子，是兩個人的對話。  
其中一個、似乎很熟......

 

「嗚嗚還真痛！大姊請擦小力點啊！」  
「這叫活該！別以為指甲抓的就不痛！何況你早就滿身是傷！  
話說病床有固定保護為什麼不用呢？就算不舒服，事後他也能理解的。」

 

那人的回答一時緩了，在等待的時間裡，眼睛終於像是派上用場，朦朧裡清開一片柔和的光線，從白窗簾透進來。

 

說話者不是很遠、大概是在腳邊的距離。  
站著的人逆光看不見，而另一位背對著自己坐在椅上、應是光裸的上身縛滿一圈圈的繃帶，就連頭上也纏得不遑多讓，讓那頭自然捲顯得更為雜亂。

 

「......我答應過，不會束縛他，嗯。  
這樣也好啦！十四過去可很少在阿銀身上留痕跡呢！愛的證明嘿嘿...」

 

喂喂這是在得意什麼啊！笨自然捲.....  
『銀...』

嗯？本來是要罵人的怎麼唸成名字了？

 

「十四！！！」  
聽到聲音的同時，腳一蹬往後連人帶椅向後滑到病床旁，牽起手揉捏，  
「感覺好點了？還有沒有哪裡痛？？」

笑臉一下子逼得好近，土方習慣性想推開但發覺沒氣力。  
或許、也是因為覺得自然捲下一秒會大哭。

 

感受得到手、腳，另一人的溫度、吐息、還有在不小心又閉上眼睛時，  
耳邊傳來的連續呼喚。所以、是活著的吧？自己。

 

眨眼、唔、怎麼看起來又快哭的樣子。  
到底是高興還是傷心啊選一個啦笨蛋！

 

一種遺忘很久的感覺冒了出來，然開口比料想中困難、緩慢。  
『餓.....想吃、蛋包飯......』

 

為什麼是蛋包飯這種不在平日菜單首選的東西也不清楚，對於在這位於生活機能不佳區域的診所來說也是強人所難的選擇。  
但這句讓眼前的人僅愣上一會，隨後笑得嘴合不攏。  
「好！我去借廚房！十四等著！馬上好！」

 

「坂田先生！傷患現在不能吃固體啦！」  
如此說著走過去想阻止的貝貝對土方聳了下肩，語氣轉委婉，跟著進去。  
「真正的雞蛋在冰箱左邊的盒子裡、架上的是醫生的實驗品不能吃！」

 

病房裡一時很靜，土方在平和之中慢慢拾回對周圍的知覺。  
渾沌的腦袋僅確認一件事：自己還活在有銀時的地方。

 

那就暫時把所有需要操煩的事情都拋到兩個人的世界之外，  
好好地補償彼此就夠了。

 

「在被這小子的無微不至感動之前，我先告訴你原因：  
他急救你的步驟亂七八糟、更在完全不正確的時機提早喚醒你。  
本來你的心臟該停的，但據說突然回復，跳動至今。  
再不然以你的生理狀況要撐過後遺症末期的機率也實在是小得可以，但你現在神智清楚。

一開始你反抗得很厲害，他又堅持不要用固定保護，把我的診所搞得亂七八糟就算了；  
後來你活動的氣力慢慢變小，他還驚恐得幾次在半夜把我叫起來問是不是你的狀況變差，我說就是因為狀況轉好才不需要繼續無意義的掙扎。  
嘛～如果你不是那種"只要結局好、手段不重要"的人，要不要考慮甩掉這個笨蛋哪？」

 

被銀時強制從什麼地方回來檢查土方的狀況的白傑克，逮住機會來好好抱怨這個差點在他的診所鬧出重大醫療過失的傢伙。  
解說途中銀時坐在旁邊一直傻笑，白傑克邊說邊發洩性地拿病歷表夾狠力敲打他的頭，他也願賭服輸般的乖乖承受。

 

「不過心臟方面的問題，飲食上跟壞習慣還是得多注意一點。  
有那份意志力撐過這一切，戒煙對你應該是小菜一碟吧？」

白傑克拿鉛筆敲著機器提醒土方，撐過大風大浪不代表實力，有時、僅是運氣。  
只要稍不注意，心臟還是會讓人複習罷工的滋味的。

 

然而診斷顯示骨折處術後的接合良好，日後應該不會再出問題。  
除此之外的小傷構不成大礙，疲勞則多休息幾天就會退散，整體來說很令人滿意的結果。

「現在回頭來看應該叫你醫療奇蹟什麼的，我有幾個醫生朋友會對你的案例很有興趣......改天好了！」  
結束診察，說著還有牌局要回去接，白傑克囑咐貝貝不能讓銀時碰任何藥劑，又出門去了。

 

「要不要喝果汁？我搾了很多！還是吃點東西？」  
早上的蛋包飯土方只吃了1/3，但已是很大的進步了。  
見戀人沒表示反對，銀時從冰箱裡拿出果汁罐，打算用溫水兌，然後再借用廚房弄點營養好吃的。

 

對於這幾日自己的狀況，貝貝趁銀時在廚房忙的時候也講述了些。  
在自己因為後遺症發作而狂亂時，負責壓制、避免更進一步傷害的是銀時，中途弄出的髒亂也都是他打理收拾。

 

「嘛～醫師叫你甩了他，我是不怎贊同啦！  
一個男人肯為你把屎把尿的時候，這種男人不能倚靠的話全天下就沒人能啦！」  
說出此話的貝貝阿姨...姊姊一臉羨慕的模樣，把兌好的果汁遞給土方時，喃喃說道人生總是有比戲劇更令人嚮往之處。

這種倚靠人的感覺很新鮮，一直很介意讓人照顧自己的土方就著這難得的安心感，慢慢品嚐銀時的愛心果汁。

 

雖然已經被白傑克在這幾天內念了很多次，直到土方轉醒、確認沒有太大改變，銀時內心的大石頭才真正能放下。

白傑克沒有誇大其詞，而醫療過程絕非能負負得正，對於狀似平安的現狀銀時只想感謝老天、打算最近當個乖孩子，趕緊補齊房租跟救濟經營不善的小鋼珠店什麼的。

然而該來的還是會到臨。

 

「嗯？總一郎弟弟？」  
關靜音的手機在口袋裡翻動，銀時洗了手接起，在抱怨對方太早打來之前，被先發制人。

 

「老闆、土方先生醒了對吧？  
時機正好，等等近藤先生跟我會過去一趟，有重要的事情。」

 

從早上就決定不打算告訴任何人所有訪客等後天再說，這鬼靈精的傢伙到底怎麼得知的？！  
在哪裡裝了監視器還是竊聽器嗎？  
下次小玉來絕對要請她大掃除！

 

「喂喂你們這樣一直打攪重傷患者的行為，家屬很困擾的啊！！」  
擅自把自己劃為家屬的一部份而把真正的"家人"劃分出去，銀時語氣的確放得重了些。

 

對方背景嘈雜了一會兒，接著是換手，近藤的聲音接了進來。  
「萬事屋，我們疑似抓到主謀者了，但是沒有任何證據只能拘留24小時。  
我們之中只有十四看過他，能由他指認的話再好也不過了。」

 

「......指認是在玻璃後對吧？還是他得一起參與偵訊過程？」  
自認退讓了，銀時頗不情願地問出下一步。  
只因明白土方若回到崗位上，會很習慣接下空缺出來的工作量。  
儘管自己甚至將軍都算是知曉大藝術家的存在的人，卻是間接接觸而在證據上立場不足。

 

「這要看十四的決定，他如果參與當然對破案有絕對的幫助。」  
聽得銀時這端刻意的沈默，近藤語重心長地繼續說下去，  
「萬事屋，你想保護十四的心情我瞭解。  
但十四總是比別人預期的都還要堅強，他一直都是。」

 

許久，銀時嘆了很長的一口氣，同意近藤他們來訪，不再多說。


	33. 放手之後，不見海闊天空 02

「副長，這邊請。」  
在房門口畢恭畢敬的隊員對土方行舉手禮，引導土方進雙面鏡另一邊。  
近藤和總悟都已經在裡面等著，房裡的氣氛緊繃異常，彷彿只要土方開口就會讓平衡崩解。

土方走到鏡前，未開啟功能前鏡面是一片黑。

 

「十四、準備好了嗎？」

土方點頭，左手或許是習慣，放置在刀柄上，此刻不自覺地握緊。  
鏡面逐漸亮起，另一邊的房間靠牆處，五位穿著、髮型類似的中年男人在指示下一字排開，手裡拿著標示用號碼牌。

 

慣例的混淆測驗，然土方幾乎是立刻做出判定。  
『左邊、第二個。』

 

「請二號往前一點。」  
儘管那人戴上眼鏡、蓄著的鬍鬚修飾了臉型，在鏡片後偶然閃過的狡黠則是騙不了人的證明。  
被叫號上前時較其他人過於沈穩的態度，讓土方覺得不需聽他開口說話也能辨識得出來。

 

土方再次點了頭，表示確認。

 

「感謝大家合作，原田、齋藤，請讓二號先生留下來進一步問話。」  
近藤透過對講機下完指示，其他人魚貫地走出偵訊室。  
但是二號先生並沒有開啟驚慌或準備上訴「這是誣告！」的冤罪模式，在眾人的驚訝中他緩步走到鏡前，到幾乎是與土方視線交錯的地方。

 

「聽說，我是被絕對料想不到的人指認的。」  
開口，仍是土方記憶裡的不疾不徐，有著能令人臣服的傲氣。  
「我想來想去，要說最不可能的，應該就是您鬼之副長了。  
能否賞光露個臉證實一下？」

 

「唔、真的是這傢伙...」  
「鬧出那麼大的案件一點都不害怕呢！」  
幾位在雙邊偵訊室的組員對於眼前的人直截了當地認罪氣度不禁讚歎。

 

近藤看向一直沈默的土方，他的手指不安地搓動是尼古丁欠缺的徵兆，  
但先前山崎要主動遞給他煙的時候，他竟然拒絕了。

 

「十四，你可以不理會他的要求...」

『沒關係。』  
考慮終止，土方主動走向前，調動鏡面讓雙面鏡變為普通玻璃。  
『他想看、就看個夠吧！』

 

二號、大藝術家目不轉睛地盯著土方看了一陣，確認裡面不是土方的等身立牌或3D顯像後，嘴邊露出笑意，  
「還真是如假包換的鬼之副長，也罷！  
我這次能一舉遇到四個可敬的對手，算是不虛此行了。」

 

他擺擺手，在原田過來要押人之前轉身乖乖地坐下，  
讓原田將他的雙手銬上桌。

 

四個對手？  
白血球王和將軍是他親口點名過的，自己卻是第四位？  
莫非......他也弄清楚那日跟他對招的不是白血球王，而是銀時？

 

土方心頭一緊，即便是主嫌落網的今日，只要生意人還有其他大幹部仍逍遙法外，不能算事件落幕。

 

「辛苦了、十四。  
後續偵訊就由我跟總悟來吧！」  
近藤對於勉強土方來協助指認其實也有些不忍。  
儘管外表看來沒事，他很清楚土方是個會隨時把自己逼上極限的人。

 

『不！我也要參與。』  
從確認真選組沒抓錯對象，土方其實便已打定主意要參與到底。  
藝術家是聰明人，對付普通攘夷志士的招式恐不管用。  
『我想有些話、他只會願意對我說。』

 

「讓土方先生參與是可以，但你可別真的變成鬼了喔！  
這傢伙還得好手好腳地轉交給幕府。」  
一直保持沈默的總悟難得開了金口，說著像是雙關的話語。  
知曉內情的他，酒色眼裡流出對土方心理狀態的淡淡關懷，但稍縱即逝。

 

『哼！在偵訊室內不知分寸的，你一個就夠了！』  
明瞭總悟的關心點，土方也不著痕跡地接下吐嘈，再直球擊回。  
不知怎的、也不過幾天，土方竟有點懷念起這種互別苗頭的說話方式。

 

「這位藝術家看起來蠻好講話的，可能不需要我上場哪！」

「別這樣總悟！  
該做的工作還是得好好做！」  
眼見兩位親如弟弟的人恢復日常的鬥嘴模式，忍住鼻酸的近藤一把推了賴在房裡的總悟，再輕輕搭上土方的肩膀，

 

「那麼就麻煩你們了！」

 

***************************************************************************ㄚ

 

「啊、你來了？好快！飯還要等一下，你先坐著休息？」  
『......沒關係，我先洗澡。』

進萬事屋玄關前就被穿著圍裙的銀時招呼令土方有點出乎意料，畢竟是凌晨四點，不論宵夜或早飯都不恰當。  
然而銀時卻能猜到連夜偵訊的自己並不會進食，在半夜接獲山崎通知「副長說要到萬事屋住下」的電話後開始準備，這番用心著實讓人感動。  
土方接下銀時遞過的毛巾和換洗衣物，不發一語，腳步略緩地踏進浴室。

 

戀人的表情並不開朗，完全不像是剛結束一個大案子的模樣，銀時都悄悄看在眼裡，心情複雜得比現在煮著的雜燴粥還亂。  
現在恢復局外人身份的他當然不會第一時間得知偵訊的結果為何，詢問的時機肯定不是現在，只知真選組沒抓錯人。  
但他也並未遺漏，土方身上染著淡淡煙味的事實。

 

還是重蹈覆轍了？  
抑或土方並不記得在轉醒的那兩日中，自己曾不止一次哭著請他日後一定要戒煙的事情。  
一定的吧？在彌留之際的事情誰記得清？

 

銀時嘆了口氣，轉念改想在屯所待了整夜的戀人竟然半夜執意要回萬事屋這點，還是為土方的選擇暖了心扉。

 

顧著爐火的時間一下子過去，待銀時把粥與餐具弄上桌，浴室裡已經無人。  
走進臥房發現土方不知何時已入自己的被窩，還睡得很熟。

 

「唉呀？那麼還是先睡再說吧！」  
睡眠與食物，對戀人來說永遠是前者欠乏得過份。

 

銀時隨便收拾了廚房，躡手躡腳地爬進同一床，為同樣是已經數日不得好眠的自己訂好數小時後的鬧鐘，再輕輕摟住戀人。

 

「晚安。」


	34. 放手之後，不見海闊天空 03 (H)

野風吹滾了砂礫，眼皮的沈重連帶影響步伐，每一步都像是深陷泥沼的寸步難行，以致少年好一會兒才對周遭的荒原有所感知。  
放眼望去是被紅蓮火焰炙燒過的餘燼，與地平線融為一體的灰暗。

泛青的夜空連雲影都不可見，只剩邪黑的新月一抹笑掛在樹梢，  
似在嘲笑徒勞的他。

手裡提握的物事很有份量，即便礙事，將之扔棄並不是選項，  
彷彿那才是該重視之物。

 

行走一陣，終於抵達目的地。  
久遠年代令其爬滿青苔，交纏於碎石之中，已風化的木架和斷繩顯示此地原本是座井。

 

少年頗慎重地將手中物放置在殘缺不全的磚塊堆上，若細看，碎石周圍已被少年放滿了類似的物品。

 

「我都找到了、放在這裡，你一定會高興的吧？」  
少年的聲音微顫，  
一陣、獲得不到回應後，他幾近崩潰地吶喊。

 

「哪、快回答我！！  
這樣做、是對的吧？」

 

為了讓那些襲擊同伴的邪惡無所遁形，少年點火燒盡了草叢、不留餘地，連同其中的蛇群。

 

「你終究是選擇了復仇一途。  
那麼、這樣的你，與以前有何不同？」

 

少年的背後，冷不防出現一名長髮男子的身影。  
雖似與少年熟識，面色嚴肅的他吐出極為殘酷的話語。

 

「老師......」  
少年在看到男子時，立刻淚珠盈眶，想碰觸他、想尋求安慰。  
但伸出的手凍結在最初的意念，因為那名男子並非與少年處在同一世界。

 

長髮男子靜靜地搖頭。

 

「你的選擇，讓原本能獲救的人，都回天乏術。」

 

即便將尋找到的蛇屍堆積來憑弔逝去的伙伴，仍是於事無補。

在尋仇的過程中，滿足的是生者，還是死者？

 

「我、我只是...」

我不是為了滿足自己...不是！

原本能？......我錯過了什麼？！

 

不....

「不—————！！」

 

喉間壓抑得難受，如同被人牢牢掐住，睜眼後還以為又被替身壓住，  
掙扎一會兒才注意到右半身的不屬於自己的重量。

 

是自己房間、  
氣窗透入的是快要天明的光線、

 

是、惡夢。

 

唉、坂田銀時！難得能睡就好好睡、別做這種鬼夢嚇死人啊！  
還好沒吵醒十四......嗯、還好十四在......

 

銀時無聲地喘息，數著懷裡仍熟睡著戀人的平順呼吸，嘗試把狂奔不已的心跳平靜下來。  
微微摟緊戀人，輕輕聞了一下髮梢、吻上。

 

『......銀時？』  
耳邊突然緊湊起來的律動突破耳鳴，把意識往上提拉了一整層，  
土方發現頭上有動靜後，開問。

「沒事沒事、繼續睡～」

問話聽起來還是挺迷糊的，要真的把人吵醒了就不好了。  
口頭上敷衍著，然應是安撫的吻落在戀人額頭上，卻化為眷戀的力道，兩下、三下.....

 

『銀時』

在第二下時其實就醒了，雖然銀時的作為跟平日耍賴時差不多，  
直覺氣氛不對勁的土方用了很認真嚴肅的口吻。

 

是想要答案的語氣，現在。

 

「又夢到回到古井前面了…...」  
銀時苦笑，卻沒有察覺自己用的字眼是"又"。  
明明知道事情不是這樣發生的，還是會對於當時一念之差沒有走的那條路感到心驚膽跳。

 

若當時只是想著要殺光那些傢伙來憑弔土方的話，就會真的來不及到通道把土方救出來。  
於是一邊事後慶幸當時沒有做出那個選擇，一邊驚恐懸崖勒馬的自己真的離摔下去的界線太近。

而、被救回的土方在幾天之後，因為想起了在被監禁時期聽到的情報，親自出馬帶領其他人阻止了攘夷志士們的意圖。  
救了他所愛的家人的命、將軍一家的命，還有自己的命。

 

如果不是救回土方，自己說不定仍是會落入那個避不開的陷阱。  
就算到最後他們也許能在什麼地方重逢，但是絕對不是每個人樂見的。

 

「活著真好......真的。」  
多少個瞬間，一念之差就會讓結果完全不同。

 

銀時禁不住感謝現在能抱著還活蹦亂跳的土方，就算把這輩子的運氣都用光了也沒關係。

 

聽著銀時細述他的恐懼，然不同於以往，  
他的聲音裡一點耍賴胡鬧的成分都沒有。

一直以來都是這男人以比自己更成熟的態度面對自己，  
沒想過他也會有脆弱的時刻；

再想到自己這幾日往返生死之間，對於在一旁陪伴的銀時是多麼煎熬，  
一股濃郁得難以忽視的情緒，在土方心頭擴散開來。

 

『你在古井救我一命，我在通道救你一命，  
在白傑克那邊，是我救了差點鬧醫療過失的你，  
加上過去種種，我想應該算扯平了。』  
很平靜的語調，述說的是兩人的命運糾纏得無以復加。

銀時聽到土方提到扯平的事情感到很緊張，因為過往這通常表示土方要劃清界線。

於是、土方的下一句跟下一個動作都讓銀時嚇到立刻清醒。

『所以現在、換你欠我了。』  
以手肘撐起半身，對著銀時說出這句的土方，卻是笑著的。

 

對那樣的笑容疑惑著，以致銀時在浴衣被拉開、底褲被扯下時一整個反應不過來，只覺腹部一涼、腰甚至一酸。  
「嗚啊啊、欸？十、十四？！」

為戀人服務是銀時很習慣的事，但被戀人服務則是自兩人交往以來首次。  
土方的技巧不能算好，如果再調教幾次應能改善，但銀時不知該如何是好。  
雖然過去曾在自己解決時妄想過數回，能成真時卻是在這種狀況，不免在疼惜戀人及讓妄想成真之間拉鋸起來。

 

「你、不用勉強...唔——」  
已坐起身、屈起一腿的銀時按理來說應該能輕易拉住土方，但右手不聽話地先拂開了土方浴衣鬆脫的領口，露出美好的肩頸曲線。

 

唔喔喔這是什麼開關好想做...不對！！  
坂田銀時你給我振作、啊不、不能振作！

等、等等！阿銀我亂了啦！>_<

 

在心猿意馬又反覆作文的過程中，銀時不情願又隱約欣喜發現自己硬了。  
趴臥在銀時兩腿間的土方自然是發覺到這點，便更加賣力地舔吮。

 

「你不用、證明什麼、對我，所以......」  
銀時總算凝聚了"等等進浴室解決"的覺悟，伸手撫著土方的下巴，進一步令他抬頭。

擔心戀人因為遭遇過那些事而自暴自棄，或是基於補償心理而勉強自己。  
在已經決定會無條件包容戀人的一切時，那些理由都不重要。

但土方靜靜搖頭，用這輕微動作蹭開銀時的手，頭一偏繼續了更深的吞吐。

 

「十四...」  
含有求救意味地唸出名字，銀時明瞭當戀人倔起性子時，是連自己都拉不住的，身體就從善如流地有了動作：引導土方往更有感覺的地方含入、緩緩旋轉，教導他運用舌尖製造更強力的刺激。

 

「ぁんっあ、はっ—」  
在吸吮的過程中逐漸感到氧氣不足，明明只是單純服務他人，身體竟也似熱了起來。

 

平時能怪罪的自然捲其實並沒有逾矩，但僅是在耳朵、髮際和後頸間摩挲的刺激，應不足以帶起從胸口延燒到腹部或甚至下身的熱流。

 

偶然間被好奇心引得抬頭、原僅想看看這時的銀時是怎樣的表情，  
沒料到宛如信號一般點燃的男人慾望是一發不可收拾。

早就不期待戀人會願意在這時睜開眼睛，只是單方面地陶醉在土方因應吞吐而擺動的腰臀動作上，好一會兒才發現、那雙盯著自己看的海藍眼眸裡盈滿了情慾。  
銀時不自主地下身使力挺進，恰巧土方正收緊口內，帶出的刺激令他把持不住、全射在土方嘴裡。

 

「んっう！あぁん、對不起對不起！我、沒想到...」  
哇哇身體畢竟還是太老實、先前的作文都遲交被打零分白費了啦笨蛋！

 

銀時焦急地想拿旁邊床單或是被土方抽拉開的腰帶來擦拭，但土方頭低著手掩住嘴並未理睬他。

 

『咳、咳嗯......也沒有太難吃嘛。』  
伸出舌頭這麼說了，吞完口水的土方覺得有些口乾，而在欲撐起時察覺躁熱得比剛才更往上一層的難耐。  
看銀時還在一邊手忙腳亂，土方偷偷用手摸了下腹一把。  
不碰還好、即便是隔著衣物的摩擦也讓一聲輕吟逸出口，在靜謐的房裡聽來格外清晰。

 

「唔、可以不用吃啦、真的，對不起...」  
肯服務是一種境界、願意吞下是另一種，還發表感想就不知道是幾重天之外如天馬般的傳說了，今天的阿銀我是抽到什麼獎？！  
要不是剛剛做的真的是惡夢，絕對會認為現在眼前全部都是夢境啊！

「唔、怎了？哪裡不舒服？」  
『沒事！』  
把心一橫，秉持著要做就徹底的原則，土方把自己的腰帶也解開，  
一瞬讓只是披搭的浴衣落到腳邊，大膽作為讓銀時看得是目瞪口呆。

先前戀人洗澡時顯然是貪圖方便就沒穿上內褲，美好的身軀除了零星包紮的繃帶以外根本毫無遮掩，略有精神的分身在土方調整姿勢時抖了抖，一副頗需照料的模樣。

 

以為要禮尚往來的銀時伸手要幫忙，但這並不是土方的用意。  
他壓下銀時的腿，自己雙腳分開成跪姿在銀時身側，勉為其難地下看調整位置，接著就伸手到自己後方。

 

「不、等等等等——」  
即便是對戀人萬年發情的銀時也在瞬間回復理智，明瞭戀人想做什麼，銀時這回牢牢扣住他的手，  
「這樣直接進去會痛的！而且你...傷還沒好。  
來！十四躺著，我幫你弄就好。」

 

『但我想做！......不行嗎？』  
前半句是被情勢逼出的真話，後半則在極端羞赧中弱如氣音。

 

「......行...行，但是要讓我幫你，可以吧？」  
土方竟然連這種話都說得出來，銀時興奮得魂都快飄了。  
獲得戀人無聲地點頭，銀時設法在不移動位置下勾到旁邊櫃內的潤滑劑，  
「嘿、還好之前沒扔掉。」

 

搖晃瓶身擠出所剩不多的液體，在手上抹勻了，銀時湊近先來個長吻，帶開注意力。  
另一手摟住腰的動作很輕柔、自然，如以往做過千百次；  
然而手指探入時，土方明顯緊繃起來，咬住下唇的力道略重，  
「痛？要不要...」

 

『不、不痛，繼續。』  
簡潔說完，土方穩住呼吸的節奏，見銀時還在猶豫便主動吻上。  
『我說可以繼續。』

 

主動的戀人完全是不同風情。  
不論是主動迎上、回應想接吻的意圖，連在因快感襲來不自主扭動時，土方堅挺的乳首在胸口、肩上畫圈，按壓在自己腹間的手指微顫，擺明的另類挑逗；而這是雙向的，土方時而漏出的呻吟證明這點。

 

『あぁ、っん！』  
進入兩指之後，土方的喘息更急，深入碰觸到的敏感帶讓他雙腿劇烈打顫，幾度撐不住地靠在銀時身上。  
點到為止的刺激也使分身寂寞地抽搐，但他執意不讓銀時碰觸前端，  
『還、不夠——再、多...はぁー』

 

自以為從兩人交往以來，早已熟識戀人的一舉一動，  
但銀時真沒想過、世間還有此等美景。

 

戀人的慾火早就燃得全身發熱，腰肢聽話地配合擴張的動作擺動；後穴吸住進出手指的力量越來越強烈，幾次類似攀頂的痙攣，銀時都以為土方單是這樣就會達到高潮、甚至昏厥。  
但他固執地忍了下來，在這理應可輕鬆享樂的時刻。

 

先前說的不足，指的是什麼？  
如果戀人不是想藉由性愛懲罰、弄痛自己這種自毀傾向，還能有何用意？

 

是、想要證明現在的自己，依舊能在性愛中獲得快樂。  
因為身體的顫抖並非是生理反應，而是反映內心仍籠罩的恐懼。

一個人克服不了，所以向阿銀我求救嗎？  
銀時看進戀人的藍眼，向他確認那未能出口的請求。

沒問題，我會讓你忘記。

 

「抱歉久等了，」  
銀時暗暗自嘲沒能更早跟上戀人的思考，將抽出的手指上的濕潤都抹上自家小兄弟。

頂住入口前刻意多磨蹭幾下讓土方更有心理準備，  
「十四想要的，阿銀我現在就給你。」

 

『ぁんっあ・・・ぁあ、あ！』  
被壓下的瞬間痛楚與快感並行，土方沒機會呻吟出是哪一種，  
銀時更是立即展開抽插，把後續的回答全數封鎖。

 

酸麻在兩人體內肆意傳遞、燃盡先前的所有顧忌；  
撕咬開對方礙事的繃帶，直接舔舐彼此的傷痕。  
在發覺土方無力支撐騎乘姿勢後，銀時放倒他繼續，合作無間一如作戰上的默契。

換體位後終於能空下一隻手替戀人服務前方，握上時土方卻搖起頭來。

 

「十四、不用忍那麼辛苦，可以了。」  
心疼不自覺陪著自己打起持久戰的戀人，銀時軟言勸著，要他瞭解歡愉不一定建立在忍耐上。  
雖然追根究底起來給予戀人這種錯誤觀念的好像就是自己沒錯。

 

『那、一起...』  
似乎在考量什麼的土方，說完便雙手勾上銀時的肩膀。  
身體仍在顫抖，但已不是最初的成因。

 

「ふぅ—！喔、好...」  
尚在內部作文反省之中被戀人突然環抱住，讓銀時在驚喜之餘，也得推翻原先不會射在裡面的打算。  
下半身被一陣緊縮夾得快失去理智，銀時仍算放輕了力道，依著耳邊土方的呻吟強度，決定手上套弄的速度。

『ひいぃ、っは・・・ぁふぅ、はっぁあっ！』  
銀時的每一個動作，不論是在頸邊的呼氣、鎖骨緣的舔咬或是指尖在分身上的揉磨，都讓土方想要尖叫。  
明明自認沒這麼敏感，在改變心境後竟然有如此變化。

 

『嗚、銀時、うぅぅっ、くぅっ——』  
在土方斷續射出之後，銀時並沒有停下手裡的捋動或腰間的衝刺，而是細細品味戀人高潮失神的表情，在一陣挺進抽出之中填入滿滿的回應。

 

戀人身體裡外都還處在快感的餘韻，若是平常自己會接下這份明示繼續，如今只得無視。這種小心翼翼的心情，令他想起初次與土方做愛的自己。  
握住土方因無力而垂下的手，輕捏幾次以喚回神智，看著他半睜著眼、意識朦朧的模樣，不禁憐愛起來。

 

累成這樣，根本就、還沒有恢復到能做的地步吧？

銀時往後稍坐了一點，欲退出土方體內時卻感到他下意識地慰留，  
而這不是錯覺。

 

『唔嗯、不...貪心了？』  
土方因喘息而微張的唇邊流著先前接吻時的唾沫，加上仍在餘韻中迷茫的眼神，都是平時讓自己招架不住的美景。

 

糟糕了這種不做兩次以上就不算做完的習慣還真的是阿銀我教壞了嗎？  
對不起！阿銀我會好好反省的！

 

再一次挺進、深入，重溫那份眷戀、也讓戀人再度感受自己的存在。  
銀時彎身細吻著土方的額、眉眼、臉頰、唇，  
「貪心還是無比貪心的喔～  
只是現在很滿足、非常。」

 

『嗯...』  
在體內攪動的力道溫和得讓自己留戀，其實氣力早在之前就消耗殆盡，  
提出疑問只是依據過往而想給予銀時的寵溺。

 

然銀時拒絕了，眼底是與以前一樣的溫柔。  
不知怎的，心情一下子放鬆許多。

 

「欸、睡著了？」  
得到同意才放下心離去，匆忙拿著熱水和毛巾回來收拾的銀時，  
發現土方全然不顧身上的黏膩，已經熟睡。

若要扛著人去清洗也是麻煩，銀時弄熱了毛巾，只做重點清理。  
牽拉起手腕擦拭時，土方突然輕哼出聲，眉間緊了一下，銀時對這樣的反應疑惑一會兒，稍後才瞭解自己的動作像是什麼。

 

「放心，之前就答應過：從今以後，我不會再綁住你。」  
細語，即便知道土方可能不會聽見。

 

交往初期，土方總是給予自己不安全感，於是除綁住對方以外別無他法。  
在性事上各種意味的束縛成了固定戲碼，或是奇襲，或說是增加情趣，然銀時心知肚明，如果不改變戀人對自己的態度，總有一天他還是會逃開。

 

經歷了幾年的拉鋸戰、追逐戰，在幾度以為要失去戀人時，把過往的種種顧忌都當成籌碼一般地扔下去做賭注、做祭品，只為從那看不見的河流邊索回戀人的性命。

 

如今，宛如苦盡甘來。  
被土方主動環抱住時就想流出的眼淚，此刻靜靜地滑下臉頰。  
覺得內心踏實的銀時抹了臉，整理好床鋪後重新躺下，伸手輕摟住這得來不易的幸福。

 

不會綁住你，  
是因為、你已經不會逃跑了。

 

對吧？我的十四。

 

\--- 漫長的所有權爭奪戰。完


	35. 後記

幾年來我一直夢想可以寫這段的時刻，真正要碰鍵盤時卻是百般不願（笑）  
最初本篇的發想，其實是從當時尚有創作往來的草莓老師和開皇大人的討論開始，關於「副長如果單身赴會攘夷志士而被抓時會如何」的構想。  
於是草莓老師寫了改造人版，開皇大人寫了溫馨版，我的提案則是這個。

在銀土寫作過程，或許由於人在國外、是距離、是時差、是同調率跟不上，自己的認知是我因為這篇寫到眾叛親離（笑）嘛～都是過去的事了。  
還好銀土吧的喵叔對我不離不棄，讓我能使用他的圖做小說封面插圖、也舉辦多項有趣的吧內活動，讓我繼續在銀土圈寫作。

寫作過程中，即便我知道該怎麼發展，補完自家銀土感情歷程後，讓我最為猶豫的莫過於對反派主謀的描寫，一直苦於找不到能依附摹寫的範本。  
直到去年底看了007，Silva完全是我希望能描寫的反派主角氣勢，元素  
終於到齊，半年內把這篇原訂完稿字數六萬實際近十萬的故事寫完。

我家銀土從一開始的嬉鬧間的認真(?)交往、中途滿布荊棘(!)偶爾甜蜜的  
心路轉折，到最後相互信任依賴的無法分離，算是、一償宿願了吧（笑）

感謝空知老師創造具充分想像空間的作品和可玩性這麼大的角色們，感謝日本的大手們這麼多年依舊對銀土愛到每年有ONLY場場有新刊（笑）

感謝一直以來支持我寫作的緹緹、小比、寫作時期銀土吧留言過的眾人，還有願意大量賜美圖、甚至不滿被我偷用舊圖還重畫特典跟封面的喵叔❤   
真的愛死你們了～>3<

2013/07/07 草左


End file.
